Eb's Hospital
by eb-dawg
Summary: This story is my All My Children, Port Charles, & GH in one.Every character imaginable. Great dialogue! Great Plot! Started the day Jason married Brenda in '03 and continues on Eb's way.4 year old fic. For Chaps 1 thru 37 go to my fic site.
1. Wicked Game 38 of ?

_**Brenda and Kiya arrive at the penthouse. She pulls out the playpen and gently lays Kiya down. He's still hyper from the excitement of the evening. She stands over him and rubs his tummy till he falls asleep.**_

**Sonny** (_behind her_): "You will make an excellent mother Mrs. Corinthos."

**Brenda** (_startled as she turns to Sonny_): "Don't ever scare me like that again. Why aren't you with Lois or Alexis?"

**Sonny** (_puzzled_): "What? You're my wife and I know you're scared."

**Brenda**: "I don't want to see Lois get hurt. I just wanna know what happened? I don't understand how she could have gotten involved with Luiz."

**Sonny** (_peeking in the playpen at Kiya_): "I expect to see Lois very soon. I told Max to bring her here."

* * *

_**The Q's mansion. Ned, Skye, Coleman, AJ, Liz, Adam, Liza, Alan, Monica, Brooke Lynn, and JR all congregate in the living room. They argue and yell at each other not even bothering to listen to what the other person has to say. Skye sits down and buries her face in the palm of her hands to mentally escape the commotion.**_

**Skye**: "Listen everyone. I just need some rest."

**Ned**: "I need to find Lois and make sure Brenda is ok. I'm going to see Sonny."

**Adam **(_to Skye_): "Does this Alcazar man know about Skyler?"

**Skye**: "He shouldn't know."

**Alan**: "Skye, you needn't worry about Luiz."

**AJ**: "Yea that's because she has to worry about you."

**Monica**: "Put a sock in it AJ!"

_**Brooke Lynn sits on a stool in the corner physically and emotionally tired of worrying. She stares off in the distance shutting off the noise around her. Ned notices Brooke Lynn's quiet demeanor. **_

**Ned** (_to Brooke Lynn sitting quietly in the corner_): "Let's go Honey before WWIII starts."

**Liz** (_to Ned_): "You go see Sonny and I'll take Brooke Lynn to the gatehouse."

**Ned**: "Thanks Liz."

_**Ned, Liz, and Brooke Lynn leave the room. JR gets up and walks out to the garden unnoticed**_.

**Liza**: "Skyler will definitely be safe in Pine Valley. Skye could not have made a better decision."

**Skye**: "I don't recall signing up for you to play mommy Liza."

**Liza**: "What the hell did you expect?! I am Adam's wife and Colby's mother."

**Adam** (_jumping in_): "Please Ladies. This is not necessary."

**Coleman** (_taking Skye's hand_): "Come on Lady. You don't need the stress. Let's go home."

_**Coleman takes Skye's hand and leads her out of the Quartermaine mansion.

* * *

**_

_**Jason and Alexis walk by Sonny's warehouse. Alexis stops. Jason stops and observes her long gaze at the rebuilt structure.**_

**Alexis**: "If only I had arranged a special breakfast that day or maybe even asked to see her to tell her the truth this would not have happened. It's all my fault."

**Jason**: "Stop Alexis. There's too many what ifs, maybe, if I had done this that and the other. How long are you going to do this? No one is blaming you and you shouldn't blame yourself."

**Alexis**: "Somebody has to be blamed. That's the way it works. He's here. He's back. And Jason for some reason, I'm not even scared. I'm just angry. The name Luiz Alcazar doesn't make me cringe anymore. I'm actually calm right now. I'm breathing."

**Jason**: "Then we'll go to Wyndemere and read Kristina that story I promised her."

* * *

_**Lois stands on the docks in a trance still confused by the evening's turnout. She can't bring herself to move the safety of her position on the docks. She imagines herself dying right there to avoid the consequences of the evening. Zander walks over to her while Hannah slips in and stands by Max.**_

**Zander**: "Had I known he was around, I would have told you to watch your back."

**Lois** (_shakes her head_): "Oh no. Uh-Uh. This is a nightmare. See Zander, I met this really great guy named Alex…"

**Hannah** (_injecting_): "Zander's real name is Alex. Where do you think Luiz got it from?"

**Lois**: "What do you have to do with it Hannah?"

**Hannah**: "I'm his wife. And I know everything that there is to know about him. Did you even know his sister Lily was the same Lily killed in that car explosion? Did you even bother to ask him? I'm sure when you told him your name was Lily, he mentioned her."

**Lois**: "He told me everything."

**Hannah**: "Obviously not enough."

**Zander** (_to Hannah_): "Don't badger her. She's had a rough night already. (_to Max_) Will you be taking Ms.Cerullo home?"

**Max** (_taking Lois' hand and leading her to the limo_): "Let's go Ms.Cerullo. Maybe you just need a good night's sleep."

_**Max holds Lois up as he walks her to the limo. He helps her inside and sits down next to her. Lois rests her head on Max's shoulder and closes her eyes. The limo drives off.

* * *

**_

_**Sonny bends over the playpen, picks up Kiya, and nestles the sleeping baby in his arms.**_

**Sonny** (_smiling with Kiya in his arms_): "When will Little Stone Cates Corinthos be here?"

**Brenda** (_uneasy_): "I have a confession to make."

**Sonny**: "I know you're not sick."

**Brenda**: "It's not that. I don't want to have a baby with you like this."

**Sonny**: "Like this? You mean with me in the mob?"

**Brenda**: "You've canceled every appointment that I've made with Kevin. You promised we would see him together."

**Sonny**: "I'm fine Brenda."

**Brenda**: "I saw you take Chloe from that guy tonight like he was a threat to her."

**Sonny** (_puts Kiya down_): "He was a threat. She didn't want him touching her. Who was he anyway?"

**Brenda**: "That's not the point. You make things bigger than they really are."

**Sonny**: "When Chloe cries cause some random guy upsets her, then he needs to pay. Who is he to tell her what she can and can't have?!"

_**Greg lets Ned into the penthouse.**_

**Ned**: "Where is Lois?"

**Brenda** (_walks over to Ned and gives him a hug_): "She hasn't come yet."

**Ned**: "Did she just not know? I need an explanation."

**Brenda**: "We all do Ned."

**Ned**: "Brooke Lynn is worried. She gets very quiet when she's worried. She hasn't said a word all night."

**Sonny**: "Max is with Lois."

**Ned**: "Great. So I guess I can go home and take a sleeping pill."

**Sonny**: "Listen Ned. Brenda and I are just as concerned as you, but all we can do is wait. I bump off Luiz tonight and the finger gets pointed at me."

**Ned**: "Of course. It's always about you Sonny."

**Sonny**: "What a fucking jerk! I'd do anything for Lois!"

**Brenda** (_stands between Sonny and Ned_): "Please! We are not going to do this tonight. In fact, when Lois gets here, we're all going to sleep on this till the morning. It's been a long night."

_**Greg opens the door and Max and Lois walk in. The room goes silent. Lois refuses to look at anyone.**_

**Ned**: "Lois. Let's go home. Brooke Lynn is very worried about you."

**Lois**: "No. I don't want to sleep. I want to talk to Brenda."

**Sonny**: "Listen, this is the deal. Ned, we'll see you tomorrow. Brenda and Kiya are going to bed. Lois and I have some things to discuss."

**Ned**: "I'm not leaving Lois."

**Brenda**: "What would you prefer Lois?"

**Lois**: "Ned, please go home to Brooke Lynn."

_**Ned, with strong bitterness from Lois pushing him away, walks out of the penthouse. Brenda walks over to the playpen, picks up Kiya, and takes him upstairs.**_

**Sonny** (_to Lois as he follows Brenda upstairs_): "Give me a second."

**Lois**: "Sure."

* * *

_**Brooke Lynn comes out of the shower and sits on her bed. As she gets dressed, she thinks of her mother and how things have changed. She crawls into her bed and turns out her light. Her heart beats fiercely as she feels a presence beside her. She turns on the light to find JR sitting on her dresser with a hiker's backpack on his back as if he's ready to runaway. He smiles at her cunningly.**_

**Brooke** (_jumps out of bed_): "How long have you been there?"

**JR**: "Long enough to see you naked."

**Brooke**: "What a creep!"

**JR**: "I didn't break any laws. I wanted to come in through your window and I happened to see you dressing."

**Brooke**: "Where is your family?"

**JR** (_jumps off the dresser_): "I came over because I watched you sitting there at the mansion. I felt bad for you. What's on your mind?"

**Brooke**: "My mom really liked this guy. I don't think I've ever seen her heartbroken before. She and I are so close. I love her more than anything."

**JR**: "To hear you say that makes me miss my mom. She died in a crash. When she died, I lost my symbol of truth and hope. That's what I called her."

**Brooke**: "I'm sorry JR. I will try to never take my mother for granted."

**JR**: "So now, I'm just some rich punk. Too much money to care about trying and not enough love to even think about giving any love out to anyone else."

**Brooke**: "Are they still fighting about Skyler?"

**JR**: "I hate that kid already. See Brooke, that's the way our families work. They fight to death over an unborn child and could give a shit about the ones already here. We didn't turn out according their plan. So they'll keep trying until they get it right."

**Brooke**: "I don't feel that way about him. I want Skyler to have a great life."

**Liz** (_walking into Brooke's room_): "Hey JR. Are you ok Brooke?"

**Brooke**: "Yea. JR was just leaving."

**Liz**: "Ok. Your dad is on his way home so I'll be in the living room if you need me. Hint hint JR."

_Liz leaves as JR climbs up to Brooke's window_

**Brooke**: "You can go out the front door if you want. Liz won't tell."

**JR**: "No, I like to slip in and out you know. Listen. I'll go check on your mom since I'm sure

your family won't tell you anything."

**Brooke**: "Thank you JR."

* * *

_**Ric and Jason bend over a football in the living room of Wyndemere. Kristina sits on the couch attentive to their game.**_

**Ric**: "Hike!"

_**Ric runs back and tosses the football to Jason. Kristina hops off the couch believing she can catch the ball like the big boys. Jason tosses the football to Ric and lifts Kristina in front of him using her as a shield.**_

**Jason**: "Throw it Ric! Catch it Chloe!"

_**Ric throws the football at Kristina, but it slips through her tiny hands. Meanwhile Alexis and Stefan sit in his study trying to soak in the excitement from the evening.**_

**Stefan**: "You look very tired. You should rest."

**Alexis**: "I can't sleep. I'm so worried about Krissy."

**Stefan**: "Listen quietly."

_**Alexis looks at Stefan and holds her breath to listen. All she can hear is her heart beating in her ears and the lightheartedness in the next room.**_

**Ric** (_to Jason_): "I think it's time for a tickle session."

**Jason**: "I agree. I think the cutest one should be the victim."

_**Jason throws Kristina on the couch. She immediately kicks up her small feet to protect herself sensing a tickle attack. He and Ric fall onto the couch and tickle Kristina. She laughs hysterically. **_

**Stefan**: "Can you hear her? Not a care in the world. Did we ever laugh like that?"

**Alexis**: "I love it how you put everything in perspective. I wish it were all that simple. We still don't know anything about this lost brother."

**Stefan**: "One day at a time Alexis."

**Alexis** (_getting up_): "I'm going to put Kristina to bed. She has way too much energy for this time of night."

_**Alexis walks into the living room and lays her stern eyes upon Kristina still recovering from the entertaining session from Ric and Jason.**_

**Alexis**: "Jason, would you mind taking Kristina and forcing her to sleep?"

**Jason** (_picking up Kristina_): "Sure. You got a tranquilizer?"

**Alexis**: "There is a baseball bat in Nik's room. Feel free to us it."

_**Jason hoists Kristina on her stomach on top of his head and runs up the stairs. Ric takes Alexis' hand and helps her sit. Alexis slumps her tired body onto the couch and stares at Ric.**_

**Ric**: "I heard all about the Alcazar case. You know how he got off right?"

**Alexis**: "No I really don't know. That snake Scott never gave out any information."

**Ric**: "He's a former FBI agent so he must have called in a favor."

**Alexis** (_coming to a realization_): "Oh my god. He must know Hannah. He has to know Hannah. That must be why he used Roy."

**Ric**: "He would have to know her then. Alexis, let's do dinner. You, me, Justus, and Dara can all get together here."

**Alexis**: "Wait a minute Ric. Does that mean you want to be a partner?"

**Ric**: "Maybe."

* * *

_**Hannah and Zander stand on the docks. Zander looks at the ground as Hannah smiles at her Little Alex.**_

**Hannah**: "How are you?"

**Zander**: "Why is he back Hannah? He has to ruin everything."

**Hannah**: "He means well."

**Zander**: "Still in denial about that guy. After you left things fell apart. He became abusive. I used to dream that you'd come back knowing I was in pain. Knowing I needed you. In fact, I started to hate you."

**Hannah**: "I explained why I had to leave you Zander."

**Zander**: "This is the problem Hannah. A kid my age didn't care why you had to leave. All I could think of was the fact that you left me in the hands of an abusive jerk. You were the only mother I ever had."

**Hannah**: "He never showed me that side of him. I'm sorry I couldn't really understand your pain."

**Zander**: "You at least tried. You knew something was off. That's why you left."

**Hannah **(_takes Zander's hand_): "Walk me back to the Port Charles Hotel."

**Zander**: "Yea. Let's go."

* * *

_**Sonny comes back downstairs to Lois. He gives her a hug as she breaks down in tears. Robin comes into the penthouse and joins in comforting Lois.**_

**Robin** (_to Lois_): "Is there anything I can do?"

**Lois**: "You know how you feel like the joke is on you. Everybody looking at you like haha."

**Robin**: "Lois you didn't know who this guy was. I still don't know who he is. I'm going upstairs to leave you two alone."

**Sonny**: "Brenda and Kiya are up there."

**Robin** (_jokingly to Lois_): "Thanks for the two million."

**Lois** (_smiling_): "You're welcome. Wait till the check clears before you get excited."

_**Sonny waits for Robin to go upstairs. Lois keeps her attention focused on him, his movements, and his mannerisms. He walks over to the bar and plays with a glass. He finally decides to pour his nightly drink.**_

**Sonny** (_finally turning to Lois_): "Wanna know what Brenda told me tonight?"

**Lois**: "What?"

**Sonny**: "She doesn't want to have a baby with me."

**Lois**: "I doubt she really meant that."

**Sonny**: "I look at you and Alexis. Do you know that I told God one night that I wish you were my mother. I felt horrible about feeling that way, but I couldn't help it. I love my mother, you know that, but she put me through so much with Deke."

**Lois**: "Is there a point here?"

**Sonny**: "I'm going to be a big hypocrite right now and say it. Lois, you and Alexis are mothers first. That's the way you rule your lives. Even Brenda loves her "child" more than me. And I admire that. On the other hand, Carly loved me more than she loved Michael. It didn't matter what I did she stuck with it. I have no clue what happened with you and Luiz. I'm not going to even pretend to understand. But what I do know is that you worked for 14 years to build this untouchable empire named Brooke Lynn. And she has always come first. The problem with getting involved with men like Luiz, myself included, is I'm going to bet my life that you'll have to choose."

**Lois**: "What do you mean?"

**Sonny**: "Did you honestly think having a relationship with a man like Luiz would be easy?"

**Lois** (_releasing her anger_): "Ok first off Sonny, I didn't know he was Luiz. Had I known, I would not have even looked in his direction…"

**Sonny**: "But there was something there that made it all seem right. I can't blame you for that. And Lois, I genuinely believe that both of you had the best intentions. But for the sake of your heart and soul that is your daughter, don't look back. I hope to God it didn't go too far."

**Lois**: "Sonny you know me better than that. I'm not a whore like your ex-wife. It was more than what you think. He was completely honest. He was wonderful. It was like he could read my mind. Wait Sonny, did you know Lily was his sister?"

**Sonny** (_stops and stares at Lois_): "What?! Lily was his sister? Is that why Hannah brought it up? Did she know the whole time?"

**Lois**: "I really don't know how Hannah got involved. I barely know Hannah. I told Luiz my name was Lily. Maybe he and Hannah spoke."

**Sonny**: "Why would Hannah talk to Luiz?"

**Lois**: "Hannah is still legally married to Luiz."

**Sonny**: "What the hell?!!"

* * *

_**Ned walks into the gatehouse. Liz looks up at him from her magazine. She can sense his frustration. Ned walks over and sits next to her. She puts down her magazine and focuses on him. **_

**Ned**: "Thanks Liz for staying."

**Liz**: "Brooke Lynn is knocked out. You ok? Did you find Lois?"

**Ned**: "She's at Sonny's."

**Liz**: "You still love her don't you?"

**Ned**: "I never stopped. She had this look of disappointment in her eyes. Like she wanted this new relationship to work."

**Liz**: "I know how that is. I'll leave you alone to think."

**Ned**: "Thanks again Liz."

_**Ned walks Liz to the door and watches her drive off. He closes his door and sits back in his chair and watches the door hoping that Lois will walk through it eventually.

* * *

**_

_**Sonny walks around the room sipping his drink trying to process the news on Hannah with his strong stature demanding Lois' attention. Watching Sonny drains Lois. She forcefully breaks her focus on the mobster. **_

**Lois**: "I'm tired. Can I just crash here?"

**Sonny**: "Absolutely. I'm going to join the crowd that has formed in my bed. Wanna join us?"

**Lois**: "Is that your fantasy? Three brunettes and a baby?"

**Sonny**: "Absofreakinlutely. I still can't believe Hannah is married to Luiz. Do I need to worry about you?"

**Lois**: "Don't worry. You know I would never choose anyone over Brooke Lynn."

**Sonny**: "That's true. I believe in you. I mean, Ned was a good guy overall. He's annoying, but he's no Luiz and apparently even he wasn't good enough for your little angel."

**Lois**: "Goodnight Sonny. I'll turn out the lights."

_**Sonny walks upstairs. Lois turns off the lights. She paces around the room deep in thought. Luiz's face keeps flashing in her mind. All she can hear is discouraging words from her friends. Her body becomes resistant to staying put in the penthouse so she turns to the door and leaves without a second thought.

* * *

**_

**Ric**: "What's the story on Corinthos?"

**Alexis**: "He's Kristina's father."

**Ric**: "Duh. He snatched that kid from me like I was killing her."

**Alexis**: "He's very protective of Kristina. He does not like anyone unauthorized by him touching his daughter. He would shit a brick if he saw you and Jason here."

**Ric**: "Insecure."

**Alexis**: "I don't give him much credit when it comes to Kristina. But, Sonny could be a great father."

**Ric**: "Then why don't you let him?"

**Alexis**: "This really horrible dream I keep having about my little girl blowing up in daddy's warehouse."

**Ric**: "Alexis, you can't prevent anything from happening to Kristina so stop trying. Let the chips fall where they may."

**Alexis**: "I had always said that I wish I really got the chance to know Mikkos. Nik wanted to know Stavros though he will never admit it."

**Ric**: "You Cassadines are a bunch of degenerates."

**Alexis**: "That would make Kristina degenerate times two."

**Ric**: "I miss having you around Alexis. Since you have Kristina, I guess that means no random acts of sexual kindness."

**Alexis**: "You never know Mr. Lansing. I just might surprise you."

* * *

_**Lois walks through the woods as Max stays close to her side. In her haste, she constantly trips on her black harem style dress from the evening that should have ended without a hitch. Her heart pounds heavily as she comes nearer to the boxcar. She just knows that he will be there.**_

**Lois** (_to Max_): "I owe you for this."

**Max**: "Please hurry Ms.Cerullo. I can get in serious trouble with Sonny." o:p /o:p

_**Lois continues to walk through the woods. She comes upon Luiz as he stands in the boxcar with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a lit match in the other. Their eyes meet, as they both stand speechless. Lois crawls up into the boxcar.**_

**Lois**: "Don't you dare torch this place. It doesn't belong to us." o:p /o:p

_**Luiz flicks the match into the woods and takes a swig from the vodka. Lois grabs the bottle and throws it against the wall.**_

**Luiz**: "What's the problem?"

**Lois **(_points to Luiz_): "You are going to talk to me. You are going to tell me everything. You owe me that much."

**Luiz** (_sits on the floor_): "What do you want to hear?"

**Lois**: "The truth."

_**Lois sits on the floor across from Luiz. He jumps up, pulls off his suit coat, and places it on the ground next to Lois. She slides over onto the coat.**_

**Luiz**: "I wouldn't want you to ruin your beautiful dress. You look so beautiful tonight."

_**JR sneaks in between the trees. He crouches down into the woods near Lois and Luiz. He throws a small microphone piece by the boxcar and tunes in his radio to listen to the conversation.**_

**Lois**: "Start from the beginning. What did you do to Brenda? Why did you kill Alexis' sister? Why did you almost rape my daughter?"

**Luiz**: "Lois, I would never rape anyone. That would not have happened."

**Lois**: "I said start from the beginning!"

**Luiz**: "I knew Veronica Barrett from business with her husband Harlan. Veronica and I had a one-night stand. I didn't see her for months. Next thing I know, she leaves a baby boy on my doorstep. I didn't want him, but I raised him as my brother. When I married Hannah, she convinced me to tell him the truth. I didn't know what happened to Veronica. I didn't care. But I remember the day like it was yesterday. There was a knock on my door. On my doorstep was Veronica and a police officer had Brenda in his arms. Brenda was unconscious. I thought Veronica was normal. She seemed to be concerned about Brenda. She said that there was a terrible accident and Brenda had driven the car into the ocean. How she made it to Miami with Brenda I still have no clue and neither does Brenda. By this time Zander had left home. Veronica never once asked about him. Brenda was in bed for weeks unconscious. I had her in the care of the best doctors. She suffered a horrible hip injury amongst other things."

**Lois**: "Re-injured from years ago. She became addicted to painkillers because of it."

**Luiz**: "We didn't know that at the time. Brenda couldn't communicate with us. Veronica began to act out of character. But, she stayed by Brenda's side day and night. And then on one night in particular, Veronica left Brenda's side. Brenda woke up. She got out of her bed and something led her to my study. I only kept my guns in my study. She had never been to my mansion before. Brenda didn't even know who I was. I don't think she ever saw my face before. She walked to my study. Veronica stood before Brenda with my gun pointed to her own head and pulled the trigger."

**Lois** (_startled_): "No!"

**Luiz**: "Brenda watched her mother shoot herself in the head."

**Lois**: "What happened to Brenda?"

**Luiz**: "I witnessed the whole thing, but what was I to do? I knew everyone would be better off without Veronica. Immediately Brenda passed out from the shock. I had the authorities remove Veronica's body. I believe she was cremated, but I'm not sure. Brenda was emotionally inebriated so I had to think quickly. I had to help Brenda somehow. Brenda suffered a severe breakdown and the doctors diagnosed her with her mother's disease. So I decided to take her on a trip to get her mind off of her mother's suicide. It worked. We went to Europe, Cuba, South America, and Asia. She was full of life. I enjoyed my time with her. But eventually she started to miss home. My business started to heat up. I was solely an arms dealer at the time. My need to kill Sonny had nothing to do with Brenda. It was about business. My brother Marcello needed my help and his goal was to kill Sonny and take his territory. It's business Doll."

**Lois**: "You used Brenda to get to Sonny."

**Luiz**: "Yes I did, but I never used you. I didn't even know you. Marcello was the one that sent that check with our names on it. I told him about you and my promise to you. After I figured out you were Ned Ashton's ex-wife, I told Marcello. He sent the check. I would never try to ruin your evening."

**Lois**: "Kristina?"

**Luiz**: "It was an accident. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. What more can I say about that?"

**Lois**: "Attacking my daughter? Unacceptable Luiz!"

**Luiz**: "I know that I would never hurt a little girl, but Marcello probably would. He's ruthless. There's no shame in his game. I am truly sorry for scaring Brooke. If I could apologize to her I would. But I know you don't want me near your daughter or you. Right?"

_**Luiz looks in her eyes for her response to his question.**_

**Lois **(_standing up_): "Where do we go from here?"

**Luiz **(_standing up_): "I think we need to stop before we start."

**Lois**: "I agree. I don't like to lie so I'm going to say it. I'm going to miss you Handsome."

**Luiz**: "You can't call me Handsome."

**Lois**: "Why not?"

**Luiz**: "It's taken. You gotta call me something else."

**Lois**: "Heartbreaker."

**Luiz**: "Go home Doll."

**Lois**: "Not without a hug."

_**Lois stands and waits for Luiz to make the first move. In his mind, he wants to walk away, say something mean and hateful, and pretend that his time with her was nothing but a dream turn nightmare. To him, nothing hurts worse than desire. It's a wicked game wanting something that you can't have. Acquiring something precious that you know you'll lose or it'll end up stolen never again to be found. He looks at her standing there in the cool night without a coat possibly needing his warmth. He allows his mind to wonder hoping that when he comes to, she'll be gone, safe from the night air, and he won't have to perform this difficult request. He puts his mind back on focus and finds her still there waiting for his embrace. He gives in and takes her hand. She smiles at his decision. He pulls her towards him with one hand and wraps his other arm around her waist. She rests her head on his shoulder. He holds her tightly wishing he didn't have to let go. The moment becomes awkward, as both of them don't know when is a good time to leave their embrace. He decides to be himself and say goodbye in his own special way. The first thing he can think of is a tune to express the way he feels about her. **_

**Luiz** (_singing softly_): "**_Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight. Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight. With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose. It touches my foolish heart. Lovely, never ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you. Just the way you look tonight_**."1

1 Frank Sinatra, "The Way You Look Tonight"


	2. Contractions 39 of ?

NOTE: The previous chapter was Chapter 38-Wicked Game.

**Chapter 39, Contradictions**

_**Sonny lies in bed deep in thought. He tries to break into a deep sleep but can't help but feel Kiya wrestling with his own little dreams under the covers. Sonny slides over to the edge of the bed to give Kiya some more room. Tossing and turning, Kiya kicks Sonny in the face with his tiny foot. Sonny grabs the baby under his belly and pushes him closer to Brenda's side. After pondering and trying to go back to sleep, Sonny pulls himself out of bed and walks downstairs. He peaks into the guestroom and the kitchen to find no Lois. Max comes into the penthouse.**_

**Sonny** (_to Max_): "Where is Lois?"

**Max**: "She's at the gatehouse. Ms. Davis is here to see you."

**Sonny** (_looks at his watch_): "It's late."

_**Alexis walks in looking as if she's run a marathon. Her athletic attire and ponytail coupled with getting caught in the beginning of a nightly rain throws Sonny off course. He always expects to see the suit and briefcase that makes him sometimes feel inferior to her. A feeling he never let her know he felt. But, he becomes more comfortable with this version of Alexis standing before him. **_

**Alexis**: "I know. I'm sorry."

**Sonny**: "What's the problem?"

**Alexis**: "There's no problem. I'm a little doped up on coffee. Can't really sleep."

**Sonny**: "So you remembered my bad sleeping habits."

**Alexis**: "I figured on a night like this you'd be awake. How is Lois?"

**Sonny**: "I really don't know. She's used to always getting her way. So I imagine she's pretty hurt right now. Having bad dreams?"

**Alexis**: "What is a bad dream? Does that make sense to you?"

**Sonny**: "It's like a uh double-negative?"

**Alexis**: "Actually it's a contradiction. Dream is a positive while bad is a negative."

**Sonny** (_smiling_): "You so smart."

* * *

_**Ned sits with his recliner facing the front door. In his heart, he knows his waiting isn't in vain. He hears a car door close. He never thought he would be so happy to hear that Benson Hurst accent. He squints to hear Lois speaking in Spanish. She walks into the gatehouse as she hangs up her cell phone. She's not surprised to see Ned waiting for her**_.

**Lois**: "How long have you been up?"

**Ned**: "The question is how long did I plan to stay up? For you, forever."

**Lois**: "You're like a dog. You're so loyal."

**Ned**: "You didn't know who he was. I get that. Reminded me of when Monica and I met under false names. (_Lois' body shakes at the thought_) I see you cringing so I'll let that visual go. Anyway, just tell me you're moving on."

**Lois**: "Of course Nedly. Actually I just got a call from Miguel. He got arrested tonight. Too many people at his party."

**Ned**: "The life of a manager for a big rock star. You're not leaving are you?"

**Lois**: "Just for a little while. You should be alone with Brooke Lynn. It's her first whole summer here with you. And then she's going to PC High next year. It's your turn. I'm taking a backseat."

**Ned**: "Great. You get the terrible twos and I get the hormones of a fourteen year-old."

**Lois**: "I'm sure you'll be fine."

**Ned**: "Why are you leaving? You promised you'd stay for Robin."

**Lois**: "Ned, I'm just going to Ricky Martin's island for a couple of days. It's not that deep. I can't keep the dumbass in jail forever. Besides he needs more discipline before he ruins his career."

**Ned**: "Will you come back for Brooke Lynn's recital?"

**Lois**: "Yes Ned. You know I would never miss a performance. I'm going to get some sleep."

* * *

_**Coleman sits on the edge of the bed and watches over Skye while she sleeps peacefully. There is a knock at the door. Coleman walks downstairs into the living room and opens the door to find JR perched at the door with a smirk on his face.**_

**Coleman**: "Didn't your dad leave a couple hours ago?"

**JR** (_walking in past Coleman_): "I'm here to stay. A son for a son. They get Skyler and you get me. I tend to think I might be cuter, but I'm known to be wrong."

**Coleman**: "Listen JR, Skye has had a long night. I'm sure the rest of her pregnancy will be stressful so your being here could complicate things."

**JR**: "Do I take it you don't want me around Coleman?"

**Skye** (_walks into the living room_): "Did I hear you say you're staying in Port Charles?"

**JR**: "That's not a look of welcome Skye."

**Coleman**: "JR Skye is in a delicate position right now. She doesn't need a teenager around."

**JR**: "That's fine. I can deal by myself. (_pulls off his backpack and unzips it_) I got what I call my Survivor pack here. (_starts pulling out the contents of the bag_) I have my flashlight. I have a frying pan for those camping trips. (_looking in the bag_) Let's see, I have matches. I have a cell phone. I have graham crackers but no chocolate and marshmallows. Thank god for 7-11. (_pulls out a photo album_) And I have my mother here. I put all this together in case Liza decided she owned the Chandler mansion and wanted to send me on my way."

**Coleman** (_clapping_): "What a performance."

**Skye**: "Coleman!"

**JR**: "It's not a performance. It's sincere. Skye, I'll do whatever you ask. I won't be a pain in the ass. I promise. If you say no, than I'll move on."

_**Skye looks at Coleman. He looks away.**_

**Coleman**: "It's your call."

**Skye**: "Ok. You can stay. But JR, first thing tomorrow, you will get up and find a job!"

**JR**: "I won't even sleep. I'll be on it. Thank you Skye. Thank you Coleman."

* * *

_**Sonny invites Alexis to have a seat. He sits next to her.**_

**Alexis**: "I need to explain to you why I won't allow you to be with Kristina. The nightmare is so vivid. I'm walking along the docks with Kristina skipping along beside me. We pass by the warehouse. All she can say is I want to see what Daddy does there. I don't understand my lack of control, but I allow Kristina to run into your warehouse…"

**Sonny**: "...and you can't move. Your feet are planted firmly on the ground. You think you're inside with her, but in fact you're outside watching her run into a trap. You're smiling at her as she turns…"

**Alexis**: "...that doorknob. And the next thing you know, there's a big explosion…"

**Sonny**: "…and you shield your eyes. You still can't move. It's too late to do anything. The heat is too much for her to handle."

**Alexis**: "You know she's gone, but you still can't move to even find out for sure."

**Sonny** (_tearing up_): "It's not fair."

**Alexis**: "It never is."

_**Sonny runs his hands up and down his face in frustration. Alexis sits back and observes him.**_

**Sonny**: "Why did you tell me this?"

**Alexis**: "You need to understand why I do what I do."

**Sonny**: "I don't believe you. This is about Stefan not you. I don't care what a big hypocrite I have to be. I will be with Chloe every step of the way."

_**Alexis stands up and looks Sonny in the eyes as he stares back at her from the couch. He can sense her inconsistent feelings on the situation. Alexis begins to figure out that Sonny is on to her thoughts. He stands up trying to maintain his superiority to her.**_

**Alexis**: "I spoke with Judge Farmer at the Nurses' Ball. She wants to meet with us for a hearing tomorrow."

_**Sonny becomes shocked and starts to feel small again. So many thoughts run through his head.**_

**Sonny**: "What? That can't be right. She said she would give me some time."

**Alexis**: "You wanted this to go quickly. I want it to be over too. I will see you in court tomorrow."

_**Alexis slides past Sonny and walks out of the penthouse. She looks across the hall at PH#2. She sneaks over across the way and opens the door. She walks into Justus' penthouse, dark and quiet. Justus walks downstairs. Alexis turns to sound of his footsteps.**_

**Justus**: "Long night huh?"

_**Alexis meanders over to Justus' couch and sits down with her arms crossed tightly across her body as if a gust of wind went through the living room. Justus sits next to Alexis and places his hand on her shoulder.**_

**Justus**: "Can I help in any way?"

**Alexis**: "Would it be odd of me to ask if I could just lie down for a moment? I honestly don't think I can make it home."

**Justus**: "Of course it wouldn't be odd. I'm sure you feel right at home here."

_**Alexis relaxes her body and buries her head in Justus' lap. He pulls the throw from the top of couch and places it over Alexis. Her mind starts to drift and fizzles to sleep. Justus remains quiet and still. He rests his head on the top of the couch and his hand on Alexis' back.

* * *

**_

_**Luke sits on the bench on the docks with his tuxedo in disarray. He stares out onto the lake and becomes memorized by the rhythm of the minute waves. He can smell the rain brewing in the air. Jason walks over to Luke and sits on the bench. He too takes notice of the lake.**_

**Luke**: "Count Vlad suck the blood out of you?"

**Jason**: "No, but Chloe drained me. (_rubbing his eyes_) She refused to sleep. I had to attempt counting leaping frogs in Spanish before she finally caved in."

**Luke**: "Persistent like her father. Looks like a storm might be coming along. Fitting for the end of this night."

_**Jason looks at Luke to measure his mood. He nervously runs his hand up down his lap.**_

**Jason**: "Luke? Is it possible to teach someone how to cry?"

**Luke**: "No. Who needs your tears?"

**Jason**: "Everyone around me tonight shed a tear or two at some point. Me, nothing."

**Luke**: "Jason, how many of those people are going to have the guts to hold Robin's hand when she breathes her last breath? Tears don't matter as much as you think."

**Jason**: "But, they're a reflection of an emotion right? If I can't cry, does that mean I don't feel anything? I wanna feel Luke. Robin tried to teach to me. She's too tired to teach me anything now."

**Luke**: "I don't know what to tell you Jason. Do you laugh? Laughing is a reflection of a moment too."

**Jason**: "I did tonight. Chloe makes me laugh. For that reason I love to spend time with her. Michael used to make me laugh. Hell, even Brenda when she does something stupid. But, I wanna cry Luke. Everyone says all you need is a good cry. It's like an apple a day."

**Luke**: "Go home. Lie down on your bed and stare at the ceiling and try to remember. I know you say you can't, but try. Memories will make you cry, because they've happened and you can't relive them. There was no dress rehearsal so if you got the moment wrong I'm sorry for your luck. So you will cry when you start to realize that time is gone and you can't get it back."

**Jason**: "I'll do that. Alexis told me memories are important. Thanks Luke."

**Luke**: "Let me know how it goes."

* * *

_**Coleman sits on his balcony soaking in the heavy wind. Skye comes out with a blanket wrapped around her for warmth. She sits in Coleman's lap and lays her head on his arm resting on the armrest of the chair. He rests his chin on her shoulder.**_

**Coleman**: "You're going to kill JR aren't you?"

**Skye**: "I'll try to keep my patience."

**Coleman**: "Are you afraid Luiz is going to eat your baby?"

_**Skye pulls up her body and turns to Coleman.**_

**Skye**: "As long as he doesn't know he's the father, I don't see a problem."

**Coleman**: "Then I think you and Lois need to have a talk."

* * *

_**Ned walks into the guestroom. Lois is settled in her slumber. The wind causes the door to the balcony to open and close. Ned hurries over to secure the doors trying to avoid waking Lois. He sits in the chair next to her bed. His mind wonders and his heart trembles uncontrollably. The faces of Lois, Alexis, and his last love Kristina fuse together in his mind. He looks over at Lois again and puts his hands together. He says a quiet prayer wishing Luiz away from their lives. **_

_**In the next room, Brooke Lynn sits up in her bed. She hears a rock on her windowsill, but ignores it believing it to be the wind. Minutes later, she hears it again and its precision causes her to jump on her nightstand and open the window. As she opens the window, JR, soaking wet with his backpack attached to his back, pulls himself into her room. He hops onto her floor and pulls off his backpack. He kicks off his wet flip-flops and shakes the rain out of his messy spiked hair. Brooke Lynn runs to the bedroom door to make sure her father can't hear the noise stirring in her room. She watches JR get himself settled. He tucks at his shirt to gain her approval to take it off. Brooke Lynn gives him a nod. He removes his only shirt leaving his bare chest open, still blossoming into a muscular nature. He lays it in her bathroom to dry. She looks at him anxious to hear what he has to say.**_

**Brooke**: "What did you get?"

_**JR walks over to his backpack and pulls out his tape recorder and attaches a pair of headphones. He searches one of the many pockets of his army green cargo shorts and finds a tape secured in a plastic case. He pops in the tape and sits on the floor next to Brooke Lynn's bed. He beckons her over. She sits next to him. He hands her the headphones. **_

**JR**: "She went to see Luiz. In the woods by the park there is this uh, I don't what you want to call it. I guess it's an open clubhouse."

_**The thunder blasts loudly. Brooke Lynn trembles from the rumble following the boisterous sound.**_

**Brooke**: "I don't think my father can hear us over the thunder."

**JR**: "Anyway, I set down in some bushes and threw my microphone over by them. It was intimate and intense. He put his suit coat on the floor for her like a perfect gentleman…"

**Brooke** (_frustrated_): "Let me hear the tape."

_**Brooke Lynn throws on the headphones and JR pushes play. She takes a deep breath and listens to the conversation between Luiz and Lois. At first she is calm and optimistic just knowing her mother would nip the whole fiasco in the bud. Brooke Lynn's eyes widen when her name is discussed concerning the docks' incident. She presses her hands sweating from nervousness onto the headphones on her ears to make sure she hears every word. She becomes hopeful of her mother's sternness with Luiz. Her hopefulness turns to concern as she hears Luiz describe Brenda watching her own mother commit suicide. Her concern turns to anger as Luiz admits to using Brenda to try to kill the man she calls her Uncle Sonny. **_

**Brooke**: "There is no way, she's going to let him get away with hurting us. He has to pay."

**JR**: "Keep listening."

_**Brooke Lynn continues to listen. Her face begins to quiver. Her eyes fill with tears. As she continues to listen, the tears begin to fall. JR starts to stare at his feet taking an unwanted interest in the dirt he drudged up from running through the mud in flip-flops.**_

**JR**: "What do you hear?"

**Brooke**: "He's singing to her. He can't sing to her. Was she still there? I can't hear her. Wait!"

_**Brooke listens closely and hears traces of laughter coming from her mother. She rips off the headphones and throws them at JR. She jumps up and paces around the room wanting to release her anger, but holding back to avoid causing a loud scene. JR remains sitting against her bed watching her walk around the room threatening to boil over.**_

**Brooke**: "He can't do that! Only my dad can sing to her!"

**JR **(_gets up to try to calm Brooke_): "Parents get divorced all the time. Sometimes they're better apart."

**Brooke** (_her face wet with tears_): "You're missing the point. He hurt so many people my mother and I care about and she's laughing with him? What a selfish Bitch!"

_**JR looks at Brooke Lynn with both amazement and hurt for Lois' name being slandered by her own daughter.**_

**JR**: "I don't know Lois and I barely know you, but I have this all figured out. Get over yourself Brooke Lynn. Let your mom live her life. It's not about you anymore Princess. I was there. She cares about that guy."

**Brooke**: "It's always been about me. So why do things have to change now? I'm not letting her choose him over me."

**JR**: "I think it's time to go to bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Ned can yell at me tomorrow. I'm not leaving you alone."

_**JR pulls out his sleeping bag and rolls it out next to Brooke Lynn's bed. In disgust, he throws himself onto the ground and curls himself into warmth of his primitive resting place for the evening. Brooke Lynn, also disgusted, hops into her bed and silently cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**_

_**The next morning, Zander wakes in Hannah's comfortable plush chair. He can hear her in the bathroom running water. There is a knock at the door and it immediately pops open with Taggert walking in to Zander throwing his shirt on. Taggert stares at Zander.**_

**Taggert**: "What are you doing here?"

_**Hannah walks out of the bathroom with a wet article of clothing in her hand. Flustered, she looks at Zander. He senses a tense moment and grabs the rest of his clothing to leave.**_

**Zander** (_kissing Hannah on the cheek_): "I'm going to go Hannah. I still love you."

_**Taggert puckers his brow in confusion as Zander walks out the door.**_

**Hannah**: "It's not what you think. Zander is my unofficial adopted son. Does that make sense?"

**Taggert**: "Is that the Alexander you were talking about? Luiz Alcazar's son."

**Hannah**: "No need to get upset Marcus. I'll file for divorce if I need to."

**Taggert**: "What? Luiz is the estranged husband? You put a good one over on me there Hannah."

**Hannah**: "Oh come on! Give me a break Marcus! Like I was going to tell the residents of Port Charles that I am married to Luiz Alcazar."

**Taggert**: "He's a lying murderer!"

**Hannah**: "Who was found not guilty."

**Taggert**: "You defending him when you know he called in a favor. Cause I know he's a former FBI agent. I bet you're making Roy DiLucca a real proud father."

**Hannah**: "It doesn't matter Marcus. I don't want to discuss this any longer."

_**Taggert grabs the doorknob and jerks open the door. He slams the door behind him and punches the elevator buttons. The elevator opens and he gets inside. Once the doors close, Taggert punches the wall and bits his lip to contain his anger.

* * *

**_

_**Nahyla sits in Faison's office staring at his desk. Faison walks in and kisses Nahyla's forehead. She remains quiet. He looks at her perplexed.**_

**Faison**: "What's the problem? Didn't like the gifts I sent you?"

**Nahyla**: "I don't want to do this anymore. I really like Zander."

**Faison**: "Speaking of Zander, there is a change in plans. I want you to play mommy to the little boy. Your absence is too obvious."

_**Nahyla breaks out of her trance and looks at Faison. Her body tenses up at what he has in store for her.**_

**Nahyla**: "Dad! Why? I want this to be over!"

**Faison**: "I will not hear any protests. I want you to go to Kelly's and co-parent the young Scorpio baby with Zander."

_**Tears well up in Nahyla's eyes. She pulls up from the chair and walks out of her father's office.

* * *

**_

_**Sonny sits down at the dining room table with some warm tea and a newspaper. All the lines on the page become one big blur. Brenda walks downstairs and puts her arms around Sonny and gives him butterfly kisses along his face.**_

**Sonny**: "I'm nervous."

**Brenda**: "Do you want me to go?"

Sonny shakes his with a no. He gets up from the table and smoothes out his _**clothing. Brenda arranges his tie while Sonny plays with her curly locks.**_

**Sonny** (_tugging at her hair_): "Every curl is in perfect alignment."

**Brenda**: "You notice things like that?"

**Sonny**: "Yea, cause when you're stuck in a cave, it's the little things that matter."

_**Brenda pats his chest to signal to him that his tie is perfect. She steps back to look at him.**_

**Brenda**: "Are you stuck in a cave right now?"

**Sonny**: "Kind of. Can I admit to you that I'm afraid I may never see Chloe again?"

**Brenda**: "Be confident. Just remember that Chloe loves you."

**Sonny**: "Ok."

_**Brenda turns and starts to walk back upstairs. Sonny watches her longingly. Once at the top Brenda looks back down at him.**_

**Brenda**: "Get going."

**Sonny**: "I love you "I love you Mr. Corinthos."

_**Sonny laughs to himself and walks outside of his penthouse. Greg steps aside to give Sonny room to walk out.**_

**Sonny**: "Keep an eye on her Greg. Luiz is lurking around and she won't admit it, but she's scared."

**Greg**: "I will Mr. Corinthos."

_**Alexis remains with her head in Justus' lap cuddled up in the throw. Awake, Justus rubs her back. Sonny walks in and gets a jolt at the sight on Justus' couch. Justus notices Sonny's expression, but not wanting to disturb Alexis, he keeps his position.**_

**Sonny**: "I can come back Justus, but the hearing is soon."

**Justus**: "Hearing? What hearing?"

**Sonny**: "I left you a message."

_**Justus peaks over at his phone and sees the red light over messages blinking. **_

**Justus**: "I'm sorry Sonny. I had my ringer on silent."

_**Sonny watches Alexis on Justus' lap. At the sound of Sonny's name, she pulls up her head and sits up on the couch. She looks at her watch and starts to panic at the time. She looks over at Sonny staring at her.**_

**Alexis**: "Oh my god Justus! I have to get home and get dressed. Hi Sonny."

**Sonny**: "Hey. You all right?"

**Alexis** (_to Justus_): "Thank you for your shoulder or lap to cry on. I need to get going."

_**Alexis darts off of the couch and out the door. Sonny looks at Justus like what the hell was that all about.**_

**Justus**: "What do you need me for?"

**Sonny**: "I need you to represent me in getting full custody of Chloe. One of the hearings is today like now."

**Justus**: "You have to be joking Sonny. There is no way I can get you full custody today."

**Sonny**: "Let me explain something to you Justus. My heart is bleeding to bring Chloe home today."

**Justus**: "Listen Sonny, I'll go with you to the hearing, but you won't get custody today. I'll do my best."

**Sonny**: "That's all you can do."

* * *

_**Bruce and his friend Pete sit in Bruce's room drinking beers and playing video games. **_

**Pete**: "So your landlady is pretty cool?"

**Bruce**: "Oh yea. She's never around. Unfortunately, I'm stuck living with the Rainbow Coalition. I wish I could get some of you guys in here."

_**A shoe comes flying through Bruce's window. Bruce and Pete run to the window to find a group of their buddies below in the alley.**_

**Bruce** (_holding up his beer and yelling_): "What up?!"

**Ryan** (_down below_): "Hey Bitch! Come on downstairs!"

**Pete**: "We'll be down!"

_**Bruce shuts his window. He and Pete continue their game. Downstairs Nahyla walks past the crowd of boys standing in the alley wanting for Bruce and Pete to come down. They sneer at Nahyla as she passes by them pretending they're not even there. She walks into Kelly's in its ghost town state. She looks at her watch and notices it has yet to be opened to patrons. She continues upstairs en route to Zander's room as Bruce and Pete come out of his. Bruce locks his door and approaches Nahyla.**_

**Bruce**: "How you doing Honey?"

_**Nahyla ignores Bruce and walks past him. Pete stands in her path in front of Zander's door.**_

**Pete**: "How dare you disrespect him?! I think you need to say Good Morning Mr. Bruce Stevens."

_**Bruce and Pete laugh as Nahyla finally looks Pete in the eye. She grabs Pete around the neck and Bruce grabs her around the waist. She struggles with Bruce's stronghold. Pete pushes himself into Nahyla as Bruce holds her tight. Hearing the commotion, Michael runs out of Zander's room. He jumps on Pete's back. Bruce frees Nahyla and goes for Michael. Michael breaks out of his hold and runs downstairs closely behind Nahyla. She makes her way outside to the group of boys congregated around her outside of Kelly's. She tries not to show her fear and draw from the craftiness of her father. Michael stands next to her as she reverses herself back towards the inside of Kelly's. She bumps into Bruce and Pete acting as barriers to her escape into the building.**_

**Bruce**: "You're stuck Honey. Even the Red Menace can't save you."

**Michael** (_turns to Bruce on the brink of crying_): "Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you Bruce! She's Kiya's mommy!"

**Bruce**: "I don't give a flying fig who she is. She disrespected my boy Pete."

_**Nahyla shakes her head to show the boys that she's given up. They pull back thinking they've won. She darts from the boys. Bruce picks up Michael and dumps him in Bobbie's flowerbed. **_

**Bruce** (_to Michael_): "You say a word, I swear to god I'm going to kick your red ass." o:p /o:p

_**The crowd runs after Nahyla with Bruce and Pete leading the pack. Nahyla runs for her life at first believing the troublemakers would stop, but they keep up with her strong. **_

_**Marcello and Luiz approach each other on the docks about to engage in a meeting. They turn to hear the pounding of feet in their direction. Nahyla continues to run towards the docks. She runs right into Marcello and Luiz out of breath. The chasers stop as Nahyla gets behind Marcello and Luiz standing like bodyguards expressionless.**_

**Bruce**: "Uh, we'll take her off your hands sir. She belongs to us."

**Luiz** (_pulls his gun from his waist and points it at Bruce_): "You obviously don't know who she is. If you did, you wouldn't think of crossing her the wrong way."

**Bruce**: "I don't give a damn who she is."

**Pete** (_punches Bruce in the arm_): "Dude shut up."

**Luiz** (_still aiming his gun at Bruce_): "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

**Bruce**: "What?"

_**Luiz pulls the trigger. Bruce pulls his head to the right as the bullet strays past his ear across the docks. Bruce holds his hand to his ear bleeding. The boys hit the ground.**_

**Luiz** (_pointing the gun again_): "That one was a test, but this one is real."

_**Luiz aims his gun again right at Bruce. The boys hustle their bodies to the nearest barrier. They bolt from the docks leaving Marcello, Luiz, and Nahyla standing alone. Luiz refrains from shooting and puts his gun away. **_

**Nahyla**: "Thank you so much Luiz and Marcello. I was not in the mood to deal with them."

**Luiz**: "You should tell your father. He'll take care of them."

**Nahyla**: "No. He's too busy scheming."

**Marcello**: "Ah Luiz, she's a big girl. (_to Nahyla_) The experience will only make you stronger. Go home and get some rest. We'll follow you."

_**Luiz and Marcello follow Nahyla back to the yacht.**_


	3. Father Figure 40 of ?

_**NOTE: So to explain any potential confusion, Baby Kristina's full name is Kristina Chloe Morgan Davis Cassadine-Corinthos. Sonny's side of the fence likes to call her Chloe while Alexis' side of the fence likes to call her Kristina.**_

* * *

_**Sonny and Justus arrive at the courthouse. Sonny paces around in front of the courtroom nervously. Justus sits on a bench flipping through files maintaining his ever-present calm demeanor. Alexis walks into the courthouse in strong lawyer mode making Sonny even more nervous and incompetent. Ric and Stefan walk in behind her. The threesome congregate in a corner of the lobby while Sonny tries to make out the conversation from across the room. The bailiff walks in and stands in the middle of the two parties.**_

**Bailiff**: "Excuse me, but I am looking for Michael Corinthos and Alexis Davis."

**Alexis and Sonny** (_raising their hands to the bailiff_): "Here!"

_**They both walk over to the bailiff.**_

**Bailiff**: "Judge Farmer wants to see the both of you alone in her chambers."

**Sonny** (_startled_): "No hearing? What's that all about?"

**Alexis**: "That sounds good to me. Means it should be quick just like you want it Sonny."

**Sonny** (_on the brink of yelling_): "Alexis is an attorney. She's sure to win!"

**Bailiff**: "Listen, I'm just the bailiff in Judge Farmer's court. She wants you two now."

_**Justus, Stefan, and Ric stand together observing the scene. Sonny looks back at Justus while Alexis looks back at Stefan. Stefan gives Alexis a hug before she follows the bailiff. Sonny gets a sendoff nod from Justus as he finally follows Alexis.

* * *

**_

_**Robin walks downstairs of the penthouse with Kiya nestled in his carrier. She places him on the coffee table facing the couch. He wants patiently for his morning snack. He watches her approach him opening a bottle of peaches. He starts to smile. Robin feeds Kiya a spoonful of the fruit and he thankfully accepts his treat. Marco let's Zander in. He walks over to the couch and sits next to Robin.**_

**Robin**: "He loves his peaches."

**Zander**: "I prefer pears myself."

_**Robin looks at Zander and gives him a hug.**_

**Robin**: "How is everything?"

**Zander** (_looking around_): "I just realized I shouldn't be here."

**Robin**: "Sonny is at a child custody hearing and Brenda went to give him support if he needed her."

**Zander**: "Did Kiya behave?"

_**Robin pulls Kiya out of his carrier and props him up on her lap.**_

**Robin**: "He was wonderful. Sonny said he's a horrible sleeper though. Let's take him to visit Christopher-Robin and then we'll hit Kelly's."

**Zander**: "Sounds cool to me."

* * *

_**Bruce and Pete walk into GH. Bruce writhes in pain with his hand covering his ear. They spot Bobbie at the nurses' station and walk over. Bobbie takes notice of Bruce and his injury.**_

**Bobbie**: "Bruce. What happened to your ear?"

_**Bruce removes his hand from his ear to show Bobbie his injury. Pete just stands back and shutters at the sight.**_

**Bruce**: "I was shot in the ear."

**Bobbie**: "Shot? Who shot you?"

**Pete** (_stepping forward_): "Beebe Gun. Nothing major."

_**Pete hits Bruce to get him to go along with the story.**_

**Bruce**: "Yea, it was a Beebe gun injury."

_**Bobbie starts to prepare to bandage up the wound for Bruce, but she stops.**_

**Bobbie**: "Bruce. Go over and sit in the waiting area. I want Dr. Jones to look at that ear before I go further. Ok?"

**Bruce**: "Sure Bobbie. I didn't know you were a nurse."

**Bobbie** (_softly hits him on his arm with her chart_): "You're very lucky."

_**Bruce and Pete walk over to the waiting area and sit.**_

**Pete**: "We can't tell anyone. Those dudes looked professional."

**Bruce**: "Whatever. I'm not scared."

**Pete**: "Shut up Bruce. Your ass nearly got blasted today and you're still talking shit. Just keep your mouth shut."

* * *

_**Livvie walks into the Kelly's to Liz delivering food to some patrons. She sits at the counter and waits for Liz to come back over. Liz spots Livvie and walks back behind the counter.**_

**Livvie**: "Can I help you with anything Liz?"

**Liz **(_looks out at the small lunch crowd_): "Nope. Everything is cool right now. You know I meant to tell you that it is so good to finally meet you."

**Livvie**: "You too Liz."

**Liz**: "The guys always talk about Livvie and I never knew you, but I feel like I know you now."

**Livvie**: "We should hang out with Robin."

**Liz**: "And Gia. Get a women's support group going."

_**Livvie and Liz laugh at their idea. Meanwhile, Jack and Jamal both roll up a shiny red motorcycle to the door of Kelly's. They open the door and weave it through the tables. Livvie and Liz walk over in awe of the bike. They look at Livvie and Liz for their approval.**_

**Jack**: "So? You Ladies like it? It's Michael's new bike. I put everything aside and finished it for him."

**Jamal**: "It was all Jack. He did a great job."

**Liz**: "Is it safe for him?"

**Livvie**: "It should be. Jack really knows what he's doing."

**Liz**: "I think it is soo awesome. Let's put it in the basement as a surprise."

**Livvie**: "He needs a helmet, right?"

**Jamal**: "We were going to take him to pick out his helmet. He likes the color red."

**Liz**: "Hey guys. Can you take over for me here? I want AJ to buy Michael his helmet. Is That ok with you all? Then we can give him the bike."

**Jack** (_shrugs his shoulders_): "Sounds good to me."

**Jamal**: "Me too. Don't be long."

**Liz**: "I won't. This will be awesome for AJ and Michael."

_**Liz pulls off her apron. Livvie takes the apron and gets behind the counter while Jack and Jamal roll the bike downstairs into the basement of Kelly's.

* * *

**_

_**Sonny and Alexis sit quietly in Judge Farmer's chambers. They refuse to look at or speak to each other. Judge Farmer walks in with a file and takes a seat at her desk.**_

**Farmer**: "I've read both briefs. I've made my decision. I don't want to hear a word from either of you. My decision is final."

_**Sonny buries his head in his the palm of his heads. He sits back up and stares directly at Judge Farmer. Alexis remains quiet and still.**_

**Farmer**. "I hate this. Child custody cases break my heart. It's even worse when one half tries to buy off the judge.

_**Sonny squints his eyes at Judge Farmer. She holds her own by giving him an equally dirty look.**_

**Farmer**: "I went around and asked for recommendations and opinions from friends, family, and associates. And it is from there that I base my decision. (_turns to Alexis_) Alexis, I get what you're doing. You carried this child. You have a bond with this child. You lost someone near and dear to your heart in the name of violence. So in your defense, I understand your concern for Kristina. But Alexis, Kristina won't be eight months old forever. She will get to an age where she can seek out her father on her own. (_turns to Sonny_) Michael, you are a despicable and vile individual. I hate that you are even sitting in my office, but from what I gathered, Chloe adores you. You are her father and I can't change that. So my decision is to grant Michael Corinthos visitation of two nonconsecutive days per week. No more than four hours a day. That's enough playtime for a small child I gather unless Alexis allows more time. You will not be allowed to have Chloe at that penthouse nor overnight. This will be a six-month trial. But Michael Corinthos, in my court, you will never get joint custody. You might want to find another judge for that. I've said my piece. Any questions?"

_**Mixed emotions well up in Sonny's thoughts. He has won and lost at the same time. He lifts himself out of his seat and approaches Alexis who is ready to haul ass out of the room. Judge Farmer takes the silence as a no and leaves the chambers in a huff.**_

**Alexis** (_nervous_): "Congratulations. You can discuss days with Nikolas. He'll deal with all of that."

**Sonny**: "You can't even talk to me anymore. We're adults. Did we even need her for this?"

**Alexis**: "I have things to do with my law partners. Talk to Nikolas."

_**Alexis grabs her briefcase and walks out of the chambers. Sonny pauses and finally brings himself to follow behind her. She walks out to the lobby to Stefan eagerly awaiting her arrival. Justus and Ric powwow over in the corner.**_

**Stefan**: "What happened?"

**Alexis**: "He got visitation. Two days a week."

**Stefan**: "Alexis! How could you allow that?!"

**Alexis**: "Allow what? It was the judge's decision!"

_**Sonny walks out to the lobby and stares at Stefan, hearing his berating of Alexis. He notices Brenda walk in. He slowly walks over to Brenda.**_

**Stefan**: "We will discuss this at Wyndemere."

**Alexis** (_with tears forming in her eyes_): "There is nothing to discuss. I just wish all of you would leave me the hell alone!"

_**Alexis storms out of the lobby past Brenda and Sonny. Ric immediately follows after her. Stefan walks over to Sonny.**_

**Stefan**: "Mrs. Barrett, I mean no disrespect. Sonny, your filth will not touch my niece. I raised Nikolas to be a member of royalty and for Kristina I fully intend to do the same. (_nods his head to Brenda_) Good day Mrs. Barrett."

_**Stefan leaves and Justus saunters over.**_

**Justus**: "Sonny, I'm leaving. Call me if you need me."

**Sonny**: "Thanks Justus. I will."

_**Justus leaves. Brenda notices Sonny's eyes fall to the floor. She puts her arms around his waist to try to hug him, but he refuses to accept her comfort.**_

**Brenda**: "What happened? I came cause I noticed how nervous you were. You were like a little boy going to his first day of nursery school. I take it from the response from them, it was positive for you."

**Sonny**: "I'm not good enough."

**Brenda**: "That's your fault."

_**Sonny jerks his head up at Brenda. He half expected her to buy into his pity party.**_

**Brenda**: "I told you what you needed to do. If you don't see Kevin, Sonny, things are not going to work out the way you want them to. I will be here no matter what, but even I know you can be better."

_**Sonny looks away from Brenda, pretending to not listen to her advice. But she knows that he understands whether he wants to admit it or not. She takes his continued silence as her cue to leave.**_

**Brenda**: "I'm already late for work. I'll see you at home later."

_**Brenda kisses Sonny's cheek and walks out of the courthouse. Sonny stands in the middle of the lobby as the next set of plaintiffs, defendants, and spectators hustle around him to get into the courtroom.

* * *

**_

_**AJ sits in the ELQ on the phone in a tense conversation with Helena.**_

**AJ**: "Ok Hells. I'll go to the ELQ meeting."

_**Liz knocks on his open door. He swivels his chair to her and hangs up the phone. He hops out of his chair. He walks over to Liz and greets her surprised at her arrival.**_

**AJ**: "What are you up to?"

**Liz**: "Are you busy? Please say no."

**AJ**: "Anything for you."

**Liz**: "Jack and Jamal made Michael a motorcycle. I want you to give him a helmet as a gift."

**AJ**: "I can't. What about Carly?"

**Liz**: "No one will tell AJ. We all want you to be involved in Michael's life. Please. It'll be great. His first motorcycle."

_**A smile appears on AJ's face. His once stagnant anticipation of seeing Michael and interacting with him starts to elevate again. He takes Liz's hand and allows her to lead him out the door.

* * *

**_

_**Alexis steps off the elevator of her apartment building. She fumbles with carrying her briefcase and opening the apartment door at the same time. She tries to remember which key unlocks the door. Ric walks off the elevator. He grabs her briefcase and waits for her to open the door. She finally unlocks the door and they walk into the dark deserted apartment. Alexis comes across Kristina's Lamby-Pie from her days as a newborn. She picks up the stuffed lamb and plays with its curly cotton fur. Ric stands in front of Alexis to try to get her attention.**_

**Ric**: "Are you happy with the decision?"

**Alexis**: "No, but what choice do I have? I kind of sort of pushed for the decision. I was not surprised. I had already discussed it with Judge Farmer."

**Ric**: "So it's Stefan that's bugging you?"

**Alexis**: "I hate having my abilities as a mother questioned. I'm new at this. I didn't have a teacher. I want what makes Kristina happy. I know that doesn't make sense…"

**Ric**: "You want what's best for her…"

**Alexis**: "No, you're misreading what I'm saying. Sonny is not what's best for her. He is what makes her happy. There is a difference."

**Ric** (_confused but still listening to the best of his ability_): "Ok Alexis, uh…"

**Alexis**: "Kristina is like Sonny. She has to have things perfect in their nice little compartments. She likes her schedule. Breakfast is with Stefan and Ms.Landsbury with biscuits and honey. Naptime is with Nik after graham crackers, apple juice, and Sesame Street. And on occasion there is lunch with Elton with his very unrefined Beenie-Weenie mixture. I don't get it, but she loves it. Bedtime is my time with warm milk and a touch of Madagascar vanilla. But she seems to like Jason telling her stupid animal stories and counting leaping amphibians in Spanish. She thinks he's on her level. He has that look about him."

_**Ric looks at Alexis mesmerized by her devotion to her daughter and the simple things about her life. He continues to listen knowing it helps her rationalize her decisions.**_

**Alexis**: "Nik took Kristina to the ocean and she hated it. The ocean belongs to her and Sonny. She knows that. She's very perceptive. I'm sorry I'm rambling."

**Ric** (_staring at her_): "Keep rambling. I'm glad to see you taking joy in Kristina. Before your obsession was law. I was there watching you pound the shit out of torts."

**Alexis**: "What did I get out of it? I get so much out of Kristina. I understand Stefan and his fears. He raised Nikolas so he's trying to play that role with Kristina. I don't like it when he rebukes me on my already shaky mothering skills."

_**Ric reaches out to Alexis and kisses her forehead. She lays her head on his chest for comfort. He takes Lamby-Pie and brushes the stuffed animal against her face. She laughs with her eyes closed trying to get rid of the bad thoughts.

* * *

**_

_**Zander and Robin walk into Kelly's with Kiya. They notice Jamal, Jack, and Livvie hanging out by the counter. They walk over to the congregation and prop Kiya on the counter in his chair, his favorite position.**_

**Zander**: "What's going on Lovelies?"

**Jack**: "I made Michael his first bike. We're waiting for Liz to bring AJ so we can give it to him."

**Robin**: "That is soo cool. A motorcycle?"

**Jack**: "Yeap."

**Robin**: "He always wanted a bike like Jason's. Did you say AJ was coming?"

**Jamal**: "Yea, we told Liz he could buy Mikey his helmet."

**Robin**: "Did you guys check with Michael first? I don't wanna bust any bubbles but there is some friction there."

**Zander**: "I kinda agree with Robin. Let me go up and prep him for this. Carly and Sonny kinda taught him to hate AJ."

**Livvie**: "That's a good idea. We want this to be a happy moment for him."

_**Zander walks upstairs to his room. He finds Michael curled up on the bed with tears dried to his cheeks fast asleep. Zander places his hand on Michael's head causing him to awaken.**_

**Zander**: "What's wrong Bud? Were you crying?"

**Michael **(_sitting up on the bed_): "I fell in Grandma's flowerbed. The roses."

_**Michael pulls back his shirtsleeve to reveal bruises from being thrown into the rose bed. Zander searches his room and find some alcohol and cotton balls. He runs a wet cotton ball along Michael's bruises. Robin comes in and notices the injury. She helps Zander patch Michael up.**_

**Robin**: "You had a pretty bad fall there Michael."

_**Michael nods his head refusing to tell the truth of what happened.**_

**Zander**: "Listen Michael. Do you remember AJ Quartermaine?"

**Michael**: "Yea and I don't like him."

**Robin**: "Do you know why you don't like AJ? Give me three reasons why."

_**Michael places his index finger in his cheek as a sign of thinking. He yawns and smacks his forehead with his hand. Robin crosses her arms and looks at him with a stern eye.**_

**Robin**: "Michael."

**Michael**: "What? I can't think of anything. My Mommy told me not to like him."

**Zander**: "It's time you learned to think for yourself not your Mommy."

**Robin**: "Michael, I was there when you were a baby."

**Michael**: "I remember. You were my Mommy too."

**Robin**: "I was and I always wanted what was best for you. I can guarantee that AJ is not quite as bad as your Mommy and Daddy made him out to be. He just wants to be friends. Can we all be friends?"

**Michael**: "I guess."

_**There is a soft knock on Zander's door. Liz and AJ walk in with a boxed wrapped in shiny red paper. Michael's eyes widen to the big box in AJ's hands. He looks at AJ hoping he will get some indication that the gift belongs to him. Zander takes Robin's hand and they both leave the room. Liz stands in the doorway to give AJ the spotlight. Michael sits on the bed waiting for his box. AJ sits next to him.**_

**AJ**: "Hey Michael. I brought you a gift. You remember me right?"

**Michael** (_looks at AJ trying to hold back a smile_): "Yea. You're Mr.AJ. Is that box mine?"

_**AJ hands Michael the box. He tears into the paper and pulls out a red motorcycle helmet. Michael's jaw drops as AJ slides the helmet on his head to make sure it fits. Michael jumps off the bed and tackles AJ with sincere thanks. He runs to Liz and gives her an intense hug.**_

**Michael** (_jumping around the room_): "Thank you Mr.AJ! Thank you Lizbet! But I don't have a bike!"

**AJ** (_hops off the bed_): "Come on downstairs Michael. Your chariot awaits you."

_**Michael darts past AJ and Liz downstairs. He stops abruptly at his dream poised on the counter. Jack, Livvie, Jamal, Robin, and Zander clap for Michael as he slowly approaches his new bike. AJ and Jack lift the bike from the counter. Michael, still wearing his helmet, hops on the bike. He works his motor cross stance. He pulls off his helmet and looks at everyone with tears in his eyes.**_

**Robin**: "Why are you crying Michael?"

**Michael**: "Cause I really like it. Thank you."

**Jack**: "You're welcome Little Man."

**AJ**: "Do you all care if I take him out?"

_**Everyone gives his or her approval. While the group dissipates back to their normal activities, Bruce, with a bandage around his head, and Pete show up. Everyone goes out of their way to ignore them when they walk in the door. As AJ slides on the bike behind his son, Michael flashes a cold stare at Bruce as he and Pete make their way upstairs. Michael and Bruce continue to stare at each other till Bruce is out of sight. **_

**AJ** (_to Michael_): "You alright?"

**Michael** (_focusing back on his bike_): "Yes, let's go for a ride AJ."

_**AJ rolls Michael on his bike outside. He hops back on and the two slowly ride off. Zander sits with Robin over at one of the tables.**_

**Zander**: "Do you think that was a good idea?"

**Robin**: "It should be fine. AJ is fine."

**Zander**: "Jason is going to freak out on you."

**Robin**: "I can handle Jason."

* * *

_**Sonny is pacing around the penthouse living room. Marco walks in the door with a beautiful wooden rocking horse. He sits the horse in the middle of the floor. Sonny looks at Marco and starts to become angry. He walks over to Marco.**_

**Sonny** (_pointing to the horse_): "What the hell is this Marco? This doesn't belong here."

**Marco**: "Sonny, you said this was for Chloe."

**Sonny**: "I said take it to the house, not the penthouse!"

**Marco**: "What house?"

**Sonny** (_yelling_): "What do you mean what house? The house Carly used to live in. Didn't Johnny call the realtor?!"

_**Marco shrugs his shoulders confused. Sonny shakes his head and leans on the desk. Marco remains silent.**_

**Sonny**: "JOHNNY! Get in here in! Now!"

_**Johnny walks in from the back caught off guard by Sonny's anger. Marco remains standing waiting to be told what to do with horse.**_

**Johnny**: "What's the deal Sonny?"

**Sonny**: "Why can't you take simple orders? I specifically asked you to call the realtor and buy back that house."

**Johnny**: Uh Sonny. No you didn't."

**Sonny**: "What do you mean no I didn't?"

**Johnny**: "I just don't recall you asking me to do that. But I'll do it now. Sorry about the mix-up."

**Sonny**: "Don't let it happen again Johnny. If you're going to be my right hand man I shouldn't have to tell you to do things. If I tell you the judge says Chloe can't come here what should you do next?"

**Johnny**: "I should find you another place."

**Sonny**: "You need to stay ahead of me Johnny. I shouldn't have to tell you what to do."

_**Johnny turns and walks out the door. Sonny points to Marco to follow Johnny out.**_

**Sonny**: "Leave the horse."

_**Sonny walks over to the bar and pours himself a big glass of scotch without the rocks. He plops down on the horse. Just as he is about to sip his drink, Max walks in.**_

**Sonny**: "Max, what do you want?"

**Max**: "Mr. Corbin is here to see you."

_**Sonny jumps off the horse and stares at Max as he brings in Mike.**_

**Sonny**: "Mike? What are you doing here?"

**Mike**: "I'm back in Port Charles."

_**Sonny walks over to Mike and gives him a hug. For reasons he doesn't understand, he's happy that Mike is there. Mike notices the wooden horse behind Sonny.**_

**Mike**: "Michael's a little big for that horse isn't he? Did you and Carly have a baby?"

**Sonny**: "You've been gone awhile haven't you?"

**_Mike nods his head to Sonny and smiles._**

**Sonny**: "I have a daughter. Not with Carly. Alexis is the mother."

_**Mike can't help but be surprised. He looks around the room wondering where the child is.**_

**Sonny**: "You look confused. Why don't I cook us something and I'll explain everything."

**Mike**: "That sounds good."

_**Mike goes and sits on the couch while Sonny walks back to the kitchen.

* * *

**_

_**Stefan walks into the nursery to Ms. Landsbury placating Kristina in her crib. **_

**Stefan**: "I can take over Ms. Landsbury."

**Mrs. Landsbury**: "Sure Mr. Cassadine. She is in good spirits today."

_**Mrs. Landsbury leaves. Stefan lifts Kristina out of the crib still drowsy from her unfinished nap. He walks around the nursery to keep her calm knowing that she hates it when he sits down with her.**_

**Stefan**: "Kristina, I want to be honest with you. I abhor your father. I blame him and people like him for the loss of your precious Aunt. You were safe from him until today. I know you love him, but you have to see him for the contemptible man that he is. He may have won today, but it was his last victory. I don't care who I have to side with, you will not be subjected to that refuse forever. I will watch him reel in his triumph now and laugh in his face when he loses you later."


	4. The Magic Trampoline 41 of ?

**The Magic Trampoline**

Written July 20, 2003

Faison and Helena hover over a machine in candle lit darkness on the yacht. Faison looks at Helena. She nods to him. He presses the button on the machine. It talks. They listen.

**The Machine**: "Kristina, I want to be honest with you. I abhor your father. I blame him and people like him for the loss of your precious Aunt. You were safe from him until today. I know you love him, but you have to see him for the contemptible man that he is. He may have won today, but it was his last victory. I don't care who I have to side with, you will not be subjected to that refuse forever. I will watch him reel in his triumph now and laugh in his face when he loses you later."

They both listen closely conjuring up different formulas of torture in their devious heads. Faison stops the machine. Luiz walks in bringing a smile to Helena's face. She jumps up from the chair and greets Luiz with an overbearing kiss on his mouth. She invites him to sit at the table with her and Faison. He sits.

**Helena**: "I'm glad to see you come back to me."

**Luiz**: "I never left Helena."

**Faison**: "Did you get rid of the Tramp? According to Marcello, she was poison for you. This is all business. No pleasure. There must be ends to every means."

Luiz stares at Faison wanting to deck him square in the mouth. Faison realizes that he's hit a nerve.

**Helena**: "Faison, would you leave Luiz and me alone?"

**Faison**: "My pleasure."

Faison removes himself from the table and leaves the room.

**Helena**: "Are you back to play hardball with the rest of us? Don't pretend that you didn't become absent of mind."

**Luiz**: "My personal business is none of yours. I can play just as hard and fast as the rest. Marcello misled you. But don't worry. He nipped my personal life in the bud. It's over with her. I have nothing to live for anymore."

**Helena**: "Wonderful. I managed to bug Wyndemere. Kristina's nursery in particular."

**Luiz**: "How did you manage that?"

**Helena**: "One of the secret passageways. Also, I have Brenda's new bodyguard Greg working on the penthouse. He can't report to me as often as I would like."

**Luiz**: "Has he been able to report anything to you at all?"

**Helena**: "Actually, Sonny has been conducting business at his warehouse. But we've gathered bits and pieces of information."

**Luiz**: "Have you heard from the Top Dog?"

**Helena**: "Faison speaks to him on occasion."

**Luiz**: "I'm sick of not knowing who the hell I'm working for. I'm growing impatient Helena. I wanna see the big payoff soon."

**Helena**: "Don't worry your pretty little head Luiz. HB will reveal himself when the time is right. We will get our share of the spoils."

* * *

Brooke Lynn sits at the piano and tinkers with random keys. The doorbell rings. She opens the door to a deliveryman with a bouquet of a dozen white roses. The deliveryman places the roses on the table for her. She runs over to her father's wallet on the table, grabs some money out, and hands the man his tip. He accepts and leaves. Brooke searches the flowers for a card. Ned walks in.

**Ned** (_pointing to the flowers_): "What's this? Who are these for?"

Brooke Lynn searches the flowers for a card. She finds the card and rushes to open it.

**Brooke Lynn** (_reading the card_): "'Brooke Lynn, I'm sorry. Signed Anonymous.'"

Brooke Lynn looks at a nervous Ned. His eyes widen at her. She shrugs her shoulders to indicate her clueless ness.

**Brooke Lynn**: "I seriously don't know who sent these Dad."

Ned examines the flowers and finds nothing wrong or suspicious.

**Brooke Lynn**: "Can I keep them?"

**Ned**: "I guess, but this concerns me."

**Brooke Lynn**: "It's just flowers Dad. Maybe it was one of Mom's bands. They always used to give me gifts. They like to play pranks sometimes."

**Ned**: "Alright Little Lady. You can keep them."

* * *

Audrey stands over the stove preparing lunch. She pulls out her best linens and sets the table for her and Tommy. He runs downstairs and hands Audrey her credit card and receipt. He smiles at her as she looks over the receipt. A perplexed looked forms on her face.

**Audrey**: "Tommy, you said you were going to make a big investment. I don't think 200 is all that much."

A smile appears on Tommy's face. He can't wait to show his grandmother his purchase. He jumps up and down.

**Tommy**: "Gram! You've gotta see it. Come to the back. Allons-y Mamama!"

Tommy grabs Audrey's hand. In his excitement, he lets go and races ahead of her to the backyard. He pounds through the mud and stops at a big black rounded canvas platform with springs. Audrey falls into his happiness when she sees him jump onto the platform like a small boy. She becomes enthusiastic that Tommy can find enjoyment in the simple things. She watches her sixteen-year-old grandson jump on the trampoline. He falls onto his stomach mustering up innocent laughter.

**Audrey**: "Well Tommy, I love it. I hope it doesn't rain too much."

**Tommy**: "No worries. I'll put a tent over the top to cover."

**Audrey**: "Then how would you jump?"

**Tommy**: "Non, non Gram. The magic trampoline is not for jumping. It's for healing."

**Audrey**: "Oh. Well that's good too I guess. Whatever makes you happy. I need to go back and finish cooking your lunch."

**Tommy**: "Oui Mamama. I'll be in."

Audrey goes back into the house. Tommy lies back on his trampoline staring at the overcast sky daydreaming. JR walks down the street with a big stick running it across every fence he passes. JR makes it to Audrey's fence with the stick. He sees Tommy and beats on the fence to grabs his attention. Tommy sits up and looks at JR. JR hoists himself on the fence.

**JR**: "Can I jump over?"

**Tommy**: "Sure."

JR carefully hops over the fence with his backpack still attached to his back. He walks over to Tommy. Tommy makes room for JR on the trampoline. He plops himself down onto the canvas.

**JR**: "Nice toy. So you got any plans?"

**Tommy** (_reaches out his hand to JR_): "I'm Tommy Hardy."

**JR**: "I know Hilfinger. We met at the Nurses' Ball. I figured you were just as much a stranger to this place as I am, and we could raise hell together."

**Tommy**: "What do you have in mind?"

**JR**: "Well, my first plan of action is to find a job. I'm not allowed back home unless I have a 9-5. You dig it Brotha?"

**Tommy**: "Ok. I'd like a job. Let's go. I must tell my Gram."

Tommy and JR leap off the trampoline. They walk into the house and enter the kitchen. Audrey becomes delighted at the sight of JR. Her once empty house is starting to come alive again so any human sight pleases her.

**Audrey**: "Hello Young Man. I'm Audrey Hardy."

**JR** (_shakes her hand_): "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hardy. I'm Adam Chandler Jr. Or AJ. Or JR. It depends on your fancy."

**Tommy**: "Gram, we're going to find jobs."

**Audrey**: "Oh no. I've cooked your lunch."

**Tommy**: "Can we do it later?"

**Audrey** (_slightly disappointed_): "Ok. We can do dinner and I'll try to get Elizabeth to join us. Adam, you are more than invited to join us too."

**JR**: "Why thank you Mrs. Hardy. Hopefully we will come back gainfully employed."

Audrey claps her hands together and smiles in pride at the two boys. They walk out the door and go on their search.

* * *

Lois steps out of the limo in front of a large ocean front beach house. The driver grabs her bags and walks them up the stairs into the house. He comes back out, nods his goodbye to Lois, and drives off. She stands out front, pushes her sunglasses to the top of her head and looks over Miguel's party palace. The circular home on metal stilettos made of tempered glass constantly beams in the ubiquitous sunshine like a greenhouse with no plants. At night, the blue water reflects into the dwelling giving off a natural cozy aqua light. Miguel comes to the balcony from his bedroom with a cell phone planted on his ear. He waves to Lois.

**Miguel**: "Vendio en cuteness ascendente!"

**Lois**: "I'm coming!"

Lois walks up the stairs and enters the house unexpectedly spotless despite the soiree that landed its owner in jail. Miguel runs down the spiral staircase with the cell phone still attached to his ear. He hugs Lois and plants kisses all over her face. At the same time he attempts to hold a conversation on his phone. Lois gives Miguel a disapproving look at his bad manners. He doesn't notice.

**Miguel** (_into the phone_): "Necesito conseguir que va."

**Lois**: "Uh Miguel. You know I hate when you do that."

**Miguel** (_to Lois with his phone still attached to his ear_): "Do what?"

**Lois**: "Talk to me with a celli on your ear. It's rude!"

**Miguel**: "Sorry Lois. (_into the phone_) Bebe bye. Te amo."

Miguel makes a kissing sound into the phone. Lois shutters at his adolescent behavior. He hangs up the phone.

**Lois**: "When are you leaving?"

**Miguel**: "When the limo gets here. Mi casa es su casa."

_**The sound of a car horns **__**beams**__** through the glass. Miguel runs to the door and waves to the driver to wait up. He grabs his bags, drops them, and remembers to hug and kiss Lois goodbye. He grabs his bags again and heads out the door.**_

**Lois** (_yelling after him_): "Be good Miguel! I don't wanna hear about any baby mommas or anything!"

Miguel waves back to her and hops into the limo. The limo drives off. Lois closes the door and soaks in the house. She plans out her time alone, but constantly comes across thoughts of Brenda. She picks up her cell phone and dials the number to Deception.

**Brenda**: "Deception, Brenda speaking."

**Lois**: "Hey Baby. It's Lois."

**Brenda**: "Hey. What's up? Where are you?"

**Lois**: "I'm at Miguel's house. I have some business to take care of for him. Listen, we never got the chance to talk."

**Brenda**: "I don't want to discuss Luiz unless you feel you need to. You're smart Lois. I just know it's over."

**Lois**: "It never really started. I can assure you that whole thing was a bad mistake. What happened between you and Luiz when you were in Europe?"

**Brenda**: "It doesn't matter. Hey, I have to go. You know Lucy. Just get some R&R. I hear Miguel has a sweet house."

**Lois **(_perplexed by Brenda's haste in getting off the phone_): "Yes. I will. Watch my Sweet Pea and Ned for me. And Sonny my Snuggle Bunny. And especially my Little Robin."

**Brenda**: "I will. I'll give them your kisses. Bye."

_**Lois hangs up and plops down on the couch. She picks up a massive remote with tons of buttons. She props her feet on the table and presses a random button. A substantial flat screen slowly comes down before her from the ceiling. She presses power and is subjected to a very raw episode of **__Strip Club Divas__**. She quickly flips the channel to something more appropriate. She becomes tired and hypnotized by the ocean waves in her peripheral vision. She curls up on the couch and falls asleep.**_

* * *

Ric and Alexis walk into the living room of Wyndemere just as Stefan is coming down the stairs with Kristina. Alexis takes the baby and greets her with heaps of kisses.

**Stefan**: "I apologize Alexis. I realize you have a lot on your plate."

**Alexis**: "It's quite alright Stefan. I feel much better. Can Ms. Landsbury set the dinner table for seven?"

**Stefan**: "I will go and make that request."

Stefan kisses Alexis on the cheek and walks off to find Ms. Landsbury. Alexis stands Kristina on her feet and leads her to table by her hands. Ric places her Lamby-Pie on the table. Kristina practically jumps across the table for the stuffed lamb.

**Alexis**: "Looks like the bear might be put on the backburner for Lamby-Pie."

**Ric**: "If only toys could talk."

Alexis looks at her watch while Ric gets on his knees and plays with Kristina at the coffee table. Nik and Gia walk in.

**Alexis**: "Are you here for dinner?"

**Nik**: "Yes. What happened with the custody case?"

**Alexis**: "Did you give Judge Farmer a recommendation for Sonny?"

Ric looks up at Nik. Gia looks at him too. Nik remains silent.

**Alexis**: "Nik, be very careful. Stefan is not happy."

**Nik**: "What happened? All I said was, with supervision, he would be fine with Kristina."

**Alexis**: "He got visitation. Two days a week. I told him to call you to make arrangements."

**Gia**: "Is that a bad thing?"

**Alexis**: "No, it's not that bad. Just annoying."

**Nik**: "I'm sorry Alexis, but Judge Farmer asked my opinion."

The doorbell rings. Alexis runs to the door to find Justus and Dara on her doorstep. She lets them in while Stefan comes into the room.

**Stefan**: "Guests of the evening, the dinner table is set. Shall we entertain in there?"

**Alexis** (_picking up Kristina_): "That sounds perfect."

Everyone follows Alexis and Stefan to the dining room.

* * *

Skye shuffles around the penthouse covered with baby magazines and wallpaper prints. With her back to the door, she compares paint swatches to the wall. She can feel someone behind her. She turns to Luiz propped on the frame in her doorway. She drops the swatches to the floor thinking only of her children. Luiz walks in and closes the door behind him. He pulls back his suit coat to reveal his gun as a means to keep her quiet. He approaches her.

**Luiz**: "I thought we parted on good terms. I guess I was wrong. I've been having trouble trusting people lately. So I did a bit of a background check on you Antoinette Skye Chandler Quartermaine Cudahy Kinder Davidson Jax Cassadine. (_he starts smiling_) Forgive me. That last name was a slip. You might want to talk to your loving husband about his family tree."

Skye stares at Luiz not even noticing the words coming from his mouth. All she can think of is Skyler.

**Luiz**: "Anyway, did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about my precious Skyler Alcazar? What a stupid bitch you are."

**Skye**: "You will not go anywhere near Skyler. I will make sure of that."

Skye reaches for Luiz's gun, but he grabs her arm before she can get to it. They stare at each other. Skye wants to look away but she holds her own. She tries to jerk her arm away, but Luiz holds on tight. He starts to grin.

**Luiz**: "I failed with Zander. I'm glad that I will finally get a second chance to be a father."

**Skye**: "I don't think so. What court would allow you in the vicinity of a baby?"

**Luiz** (_still holding on to Skye's arm_): "Superfoetation and Fetal Alcohol Syndrome don't make you look very responsible either Mommy Dearest."

Skye can't believe the information that Luiz has about the baby. She becomes weaker at every word that he utters. Outside the apartment, the elevator opens. JR and Tommy step out singing and dancing.

**JR** (_pointing to Tommy_): "_**New Kids on The Block had a bunch of hits**_."

**Tommy** (_points back to JR_): "_**Chinese food makes me sick**_."

**JR** (_walking towards Skye's apartment_): "_**And I think it's fly when girls pass by for the summer for the summer**_."

**Tommy**: "_**I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch. I'd take her if I had my wish**_."

**JR**: "_**But she's been gone since that summer. Since that summer**_."

JR twists the door handle and walks into Skye's apartment. Tommy follows him inside. Luiz looks back at JR as he still holds Skye's arm in his tight grip. Skye's facial expression quietly screams danger. JR's face turns red. He starts to breathe hard and bite his lip. He pulls off his backpack and fumbles through it to find a sharp knife. Tommy stands confused by the scene not knowing how to react. JR stands up and holds the knife in stabbing form. Tommy grabs JR preventing him for charging at Luiz with the knife.

**Tommy**: "No JR! Don't do it! It's not worth it!"

**JR **(_holding the knife_): "Get away from my sister!"

**Skye**: "Don't do it JR. He's leaving."

Luiz releases Skye and looks at JR still held back by Tommy. He holds the gun to Skye.

**Luiz:** "You little prick. Can't even gather the nerve to kill me. I'll spare your knife and leave on my own. (_turns to Skye_) This isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll be in the nursery watching my son detox from alcohol poisoning."

JR pulls from Tommy and lunges his knife into the Luiz's bicep as he trips to the ground. Skye steps back from the commotion and looks for the phone. Luiz pulls the knife from his arm and stands over JR holding the blade to the young boy's throat. Luiz points his gun to keep Skye and Tommy contained. JR, shaking in fear, grabs a hold to Luiz's gun contained hand, but Luiz proves to be stronger.

**Luiz** (_looking into JR's frightened eyes_): "You'll learn to not mess with the big boys. We're not afraid to die. I can smell your fear."

Luiz stands uprights and delivers numerous blows to JR's side with his foot, drops the knife, and leaves the apartment holding his injured arm. JR rolls onto this stomach writhing in pain in a fetal position. Skye and Tommy fall to the ground to help him.

**Skye**: "We need to get you to the hospital."

**JR** (_lies on his back barely able to breathe_): "No. I'm fine. Just leave me alone. Skye don't bother. No stress. Remember?"

JR starts to wheeze heavily. Tommy and Skye lift JR off of the ground. They walk him over to the couch. He starts to cough up blood. Skye runs to the phone.

**Skye** (_in the phone_): "Can I please get the paramedics here immediately. Thank you."

Skye sits on the couch next to JR. He passes out into her lap. Tommy grabs a blanket to cover him.

* * *

The Cassadine dinner table glistens in the dim light with silver and crystal. The white Apilco plates are lined up with silver for each dish and glasses for each type of wine. Alexis and Stefan take the head ends of the table, while Nik, Gia, Ric, Justus, Dara, and Kristina in her highchair surround it. Mrs. Landsbury walks around to make sure each guest feels welcome.

**Alexis **(_lifts her wine glass_): "Everyone let's do a toast."

They lift their glasses. Not wanting to be left out, Kristina lifts her sippy cup in the air.

**Alexis**: "Let's toast to bringing order and fairness to Port Charles. I am so excited to do this project with Justus, Dara, and Ric. So let's toast to Davis-Jensen-Lansing-Ward Attorney's-At-Law."

**Everyone** (_clicking their glasses_): "Attorney's-At-Law!"

**Ric**: "This should be good. In between teaching and defending criminals, I won't have time for my precious Alexis."

Alexis looks at Ric embarrassed.

**Nik**: "Ric, did you and Alexis date in college?"

**Justus**: "See Nik, we attorneys don't date. It's called boredom."

**Ric**: "And we know what boredom and being locked in a law library leads to."

**Dara **(_blushing_): "Please stop. You all are reminding me of my bar exam days. It's gettin' a little hot in here."

**Stefan**: "So Ric. You and my sister had relations?"

**Gia**: "Ok that was totally Bill Clinton and Monica Lewinsky."

**Ric** (_looks at Alexis_): "Alexis and I did date in law school. Like Justus said, when you're stuck as studying partners a bit of an attraction forms."

**Justus**: "It doesn't matter how hideous you are."

**Dara**: "But Ric and Alexis are beautiful people so I'm sure it wasn't a problem."

**Alexis**: "Is this pick on Alexis night cause I think we need to find Stefan a woman."

Everyone breaks out in laughter. Stefan pulls Kristina out of her highchair.

**Stefan** (_cuddling Kristina_): "I've found the woman for me. She's not as tall as I would like her to be, but she's getting there."

**Justus**: "So what's your kind of woman Stefan?"

**Gia**: "This is getting good."

**Ric**: "Stefan looks like he would go for the quiet, shy type."

**Stefan**: "Actually, I love a woman that is outspoken."

**Nik**: "Power puff Girls! Take your pick."

**Stefan**: "Can I have all three?"

**Gia**: "Stefan, the fact that you know there are three Power puff Girls is a sign that you've been spending too much time with Kristina."

**Stefan**: "She is the love my life."

**Alexis**: "Well I guess every little girl needs an Uncle Stuffy in her life, but the first order of business will be to find Stefan a woman. Actually, I think we should pay the PCPD a visit and rub it Scott's face that we stole his precious Dara."

**Dara**: "Actually you didn't steal me. It cost me quite a bit of money."

**Justus**: "Hell, Scott won't know the difference. I agree with Alexis. Scott needs a bit of a blow to his ego."

* * *

Sonny and Mike sit at the dinner table enjoying a quiet dinner.

**Sonny**: "So yes I slept with Alexis. I admit it happened a lot sooner than I expected."

**Mike**: "So you cheated on Carly?"

**Sonny**: "No Mike. It was a break. Do you watch Friends? Remember Ross and Rachel?"

**Mike**: "You have time for the Thursday night line-up?"

**Sonny**: "Alexis is a dear friend. She's just trying to mourn the loss of her sister. A year ago Mike, Kristina was blown up in my warehouse. I feel horrible about that. She reamed me out at the funeral. I didn't know the baby was mine. It's hard being a hypocrite."

**Mike**: "Why are you a hypocrite?"

**Sonny**: "Chloe's not safe with me. I know that. People pound it into my head on a daily basis. One thing I knew was that Carly would hurt Chloe."

**Mike**: "No Sonny."

**Sonny**: "Yes Mike. She would have if it meant keeping things the way they were. I finally saw what Robin was talking about. She ruined Jason and Robin. I didn't see it then Mike, but I see it now. My heart goes out to Michael. He's like a fish without water. Carly's never done anything for Michael on her own. First it was Tony then Jason then AJ then Jason again and then me."

**Mike**: "Carly will always have Jason."

Marco runs into the penthouse. Sonny hops up from his seat.

**Sonny**: "What's the trouble Marco?"

**Marco**: "Sonny, I was on my way upstairs. The paramedics were here to take Skye's little brother to the hospital. He was beaten up by Luiz Alcazar."

**Sonny**: "Was Skye hurt? You all didn't see Luiz show up?"

**Marco**: "No. We were spot-checking the new house. Greg is at Deception with Brenda. Skye is just scared for her brother."

**Mike** (_walks over excited_): "What? Who is Luiz Alcazar? Brenda is alive?!"

**Sonny** (_grabbing his suit coat_): "There's a lot I haven't told you Mike. Would you stay here while I go to the hospital? Brenda should be here soon. I'll keep Max at the door."

**Mike **(_still in shock_): "Sure."

Sonny and Marco leave the penthouse for the hospital.

* * *

Lois wakes up to darkness. All she can hear are the waves stirring outside. She sits up on the couch and picks up the remote to change the channel. The television shuts off. She tries to turn it back on, but can't get the remote to work. The screen slowly ascends back up into the ceiling. Her body starts to tremble from the spookiness of the situation. As the screen ascends, she notices a person's dapper figure form where the screen once stood. Once the screen positions itself back into the ceiling, Lois finds the nerve to look at the person that was hiding behind it. She bolts from the couch, hops over the table, and runs into the arms of Luiz.

**Lois**: "What are you doing here? You scared me shitless!"

Lois pulls from him and stares at him in disbelief.

**Luiz**: "Did you honestly think I would give up on my Doll? I really hate to lose. You are the end to every means."


	5. Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover 42 of ?

**Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover**

Written 7/23/2003

The paramedics rush JR into the emergency room. David and Tony run to JR and start their procedures. JR is in and out of consciousness, still having trouble breathing. He recognizes David and wishes he would go away, but being weak he gives in to David's help.

Tony: "Definitely some internal bleeding."

David (rushing around): "Looks like we got some broken ribs. JR, try to stay with me son. (looks down at JR) Your mother would be proud."

Tommy holds Skye's shaky hand as they stand outside of JR's room. They can easily view Tony and David fiercely working on JR. Ned runs into the lobby with Brooke Lynn close behind. Skye starts to cry as Ned approaches her.

Skye: "It's all Luiz. He beat up JR. I couldn't do anything. I feel terrible. I didn't even want JR here, but he was such a big help."

Ned (hugs Skye): "It's ok Skye. You had to do what was best for the babies and that was stay calm."

Brooke Lynn pulls Tommy to the side.

Brooke Lynn: "Is he going to be ok? The adults never tell me anything."

Tommy: "Brooke Lynn right?"

Brooke Lynn: "Right."

Tommy: "JR talked about you. Do you like Abercrombie and Fitch?" o:p/o:p

Brooke Lynn stares at Tommy confused by him bringing up such a random subject.

Brooke Lynn: "Yea. I wear it all the time. What about JR?"

Tommy: "I have a magic trampoline. Wanna see it?"

Brooke Lynn: "It's Tommy right?"

Tommy: "Ah, yes. It's Tommy."

Brooke Lynn: "JR's really bad isn't he? That's why you're avoiding my questions. Was this Luiz Alcazar that hurt JR?"

Tommy: "Sure. It was a man with a gun. JR is strong I think."

Ned walks over to Brooke Lynn and Tommy.

Ned: "Hey Sweet Pea, everything will be fine with JR."

Brooke Lynn: "And Skye?"

Ned: "And Skye."

* * *

Lois stands and stares at Luiz in disbelief at his presence. Happiness and fear cloud her emotions. Luiz takes a seat and admires her form. Lois wants to speak but Luiz beats her to it.

Luiz: "I know. Don't say it. I shouldn't be here."

Lois: "I thought we said goodbye?"

Luiz pulls out his gun and hands it Lois. She inadvertently accepts it. She looks at the gun wondering why she's holding it.

Luiz: "You can kill me if you like, but I won't die. My mother used to give me her perfume as a weapon to kill nightmares. It worked for the time being, but they always came back."

Lois (hands him back his gun): "You're not a nightmare just a bad habit."

As he sits in the chair, Luiz pulls Lois closer to him. She tries to pull back.

Luiz: "Oh yes, I have to tell you. I sent Brooke Lynn flowers of apology. I felt horrible."

Lois (jerks her hand from his and steps back): "You did what?! You can't do that! Oh my god. I have to call Ned. I bet he freaked out. Luiz, you can not be anywhere near my daughter."

Luiz stands up to get her attention again. Lois walks around the room frantic for a solution

Luiz: "Listen, all I said was 'Sorry Brooke Lynn'. I signed it anonymous. It can be explained."

Lois: "Ok. I will just say they were from Miguel. Why are you here?"

Luiz: "Do you want the truth?"

Lois: "Lay it on me."

Luiz: "I'm not giving up on you. I know nothing is possible for us as long as you're in Port Charles. I found out your plans for coming here. It was borderline stalking I know. I don't know why I didn't find information about you before. Maybe I was just mesmerized. You need to know this is nothing like what it was with Brenda. She needed my help. She depended on me. The tables have turned. I'm depending on you."

Lois: "Because I'm a link to Sonny."

Luiz: "Why did you have to go and say that? God Doll, you used to trust me even knowing the type of man I was."

Lois: "I didn't really know you Luiz."

Luiz (getting angry): "God, I told you everything! What more do I need to say?"

Lois: "I don't play the you didn't ask so I'm not telling game. I hate that! It's not in me to love a guy like you."

Luiz: "But you love Sonny? You trust him with your daughter."

Lois: "It's different."

Luiz: "It's the same."

Lois: "It's different."

Luiz (points to Lois with a demanding finger): "You say that one more time without an explanation…"

Lois: "What you gonna do? Take a horse whip to me?"

Luiz (cracks a smile): "Ahh my Katie Scarlett, you're a feisty one."

* * *

At the PCPD, Taggert sits at his desk drowning himself in paperwork while Hannah sits in her office with her door wide open. The two go out of their way to avoid eye contact. Mac runs out of his office to the front to Anna.

Mac: "Anna, David on line one."

Anna (picks up the phone): "David."

David: "Yeah. We need you at GH…"

Anna (heart starts to palpitate): "Robin?!"

David: "No. Skye wants to press charges against Luiz Alcazar. She has no clue where he is. He beat JR to a pulp."

Anna: "Luiz Alcazar huh. I'll be right there."

Anna turns to Mac filing cases. Taggert looks up at the sound of Luiz's name. Hannah hears the name too and walks out from her office

Anna: "I need to go to GH and complete a complaint against Luiz Alcazar. He beat up a sixteen year old boy."

Scott (walking downstairs hearing the announcement): "Isn't that just grand! Beatin' up on children now. What has the mob come to? First Zander Smith now Adam Chandler Jr.?"

Hannah: "Do you need backup Anna?"

Taggert: "No she doesn't!"

Mac: "Chill out Taggert!"

Anna: "Listen. I can take Felicia. I need a PI. The FBI was keeping tabs on Luiz's whereabouts, but they've lost him again. Taggert and Hannah put your personal feelings aside. We won't get anywhere with infighting."

Scott: "Why the hell are we sending FBI? So they get all the praise?"

Mac: "Scott! It doesn't matter as long as Luiz is caught. Taggert, how about you go see Zander Smith. Maybe he has some information on Luiz's next move."

Taggert (hops up from his desk): "I'm on it."

Anna and Taggert leave the PCPD. Hannah walks back to her office. Scott walks over to Hannah commencing her duties in her office.

Scott (perched at her door): "Listen. I got a job for ya."

Hannah: "I'm not in the mood Scott. I need to help Mac go through these WSB files for the ELQ meeting."

Scott: "I want you to be my Assistant District Attorney."

Hannah (looks up at Scott): "Why me?"

Scott: "You're the only one around here with a law degree. Plus you can be a bitch when I need you to."

Hannah (cracks a smile): "I guess I'm flattered."

Scott: "I won't make you abandon Mac. You can do double duty right?"

Hannah: "Well since my love life is over, I guess I have nothing but my career. I accept."

* * *

AJ, Michael, and Liz congregate on the floor of Liz's studio sharing an indoor picnic. Michael pulls himself into Liz's lap and pulls her arms around him for comfort. AJ sits across from Liz holding up a painting of different shades of blue.

AJ: "So what would you call this one Michael?"

Michael (pointing to the picture): "Ahhh. I call that one Blues Clues!"

Liz (laughing as she kisses Michael on the head): "Wow. I love that name. I originally called it Painting Skye. I was going to finish it and give it to Skye for the baby's room. Apparently blue is a good color for sleeping and calm. But Blues Clues I like more."

AJ: "Do you like your bike Michael?"

Michael: "I wanna do motor cross like Jack! He is the man!"

Liz: "Who's better? Jack or Jamal?"

Michael: "Nobody does motor cross like Jack!"

AJ's cell phone rings over on the table. He looks at Liz for her approval to answer. She nods to him. He hops up and answers the phone

AJ: "Hello."

Skye: "AJ this is Skye. Can you come to GH please? Luiz Alcazar beat up JR. I think Alan and Monica might be lurking around somewhere."

AJ: "You're kidding! Are you alright? Where is Coleman?"

Skye: "He's at the club. I tried calling him. Will you stop by there? He's not answering his phone."

AJ: "I will. See you later."

AJ hangs up his phone and walks over to Liz. She senses that he has to leave their peaceful evening.

AJ: "I'm sorry Liz, but JR was beaten up by Luiz Alcazar."

Liz: "Oh my god AJ. Please go. Michael can stay here with me."

AJ: "Hey Michael. Can we do this again some other time? Be careful with that bike."

Michael: "Sure AJ."

AJ kisses Liz and Michael and runs out the door. Michael sits across from Liz and picks up the painting.

Liz: "What are you thinking about?"

Michael: "AJ's pretty cool. I like him. Who's having a baby?"

Liz: "Your Aunt Skye is having twins."

Michael: "The one with red hair like me?"

Liz: "That's the one. Would you like to get to know her too?"

Michael: "Can I hold the new babies? I never got to hold Chloe, but I got a lot of practice with Kiya."

Liz: "I'm sure Skye would love it if you held the babies. And I would love to take you to Wyndemere to spend time with Chloe."

* * *

Sitting in the chair dumbfounded, Lois looks out the window. The doorbell rings. With hands on her hips, she answers the door in a huff. Luiz stands at the door wearing Lois' sunglasses waving his head like a swooning movie star. He runs his fingers through his hair and strikes a pose with his hands in his pockets of his trimly pressed gray pants. Lois squints her eyes at him ready to slam the door in his face

Luiz: "Good day Mizzz… What is your name? Mine is Alex."

Lois: "It's Lily, Jackass. What can I do for you?"

Luiz pimp walks his way inside the house. He closes the door with his foot and re-adjusts the sunglasses.

Luiz: "I'm here to meet my nephew Juan."

Lois: "I'm sorry, but Juan is the opening act for Miguel who is out of town doing a show."

Luiz: "Oh dear. What's a man to do with such a fine specimen before him? Surely you don't intend to spend your time alone. May I, a stranger to your effervescent personality, spend this time with you in isolation?"

Lois stares at Luiz giving off his virile charm. She walks over to him to reward him for his efforts in stealing her heart again. He takes off the glasses to get a clear view of his happiness. She lays a soft kiss upon his lips. He closes his eyes and savors the moment. The first time she's expressed an act of love to him on a level beyond platonic. It astonishes him. He doesn't believe he deserves it. She touches his left arm and notices him flinch.

Lois: "Did I do something wrong?"

Luiz (grabbing his arm): "No Doll. You did everything right. I suffered an injury."

A look of concern appears on her face. Luiz's perfect moment turns gray. He wants to tell her the truth and decides to wait for a better time.

* * *

Coleman sits on the loveseat in the Shag Room amongst a busy crowd at the Oasis. Carly swaggers over with a martini in her hand. She slides her body close to Coleman practically in his lap. He pushes her out of his personal space with his elbow as he tries to piece his cell phone back together

Coleman: "Jesus Christ Carly. Why the hell did you throw my phone?"

Carly (sipping her martini): "I was just playin'."

Coleman (throws the broken pieces across the room): "Well that shit is gone."

AJ shuffles his way through the crowd to Carly and Coleman. Coleman perks up at AJ's arrival

Coleman: "What's going on Bro?"

AJ: "Luiz Alcazar attacked Skye and JR. JR is in critical condition."

Coleman can't believe what he's hearing. He all of a sudden becomes vulnerable. Carly's demeanor changes from carelessness to concern.

Coleman: "I gotta do something. I know Skye is scared as hell."

AJ: "Everything has calmed a little. JR will be fine. Skye feels like she could have done more, but…"

Coleman: "AJ I have to go do something."

Coleman races out of the club, hops into his car, and drives off. AJ looks at Carly waiting for her to say something stupid.

Carly: "I hope everything goes ok AJ."

AJ: "I just hate to see Skye scared. She's got a lot going on right now. I'll see ya later."

AJ leaves the club and Carly alone with her martini.

* * *

Alan walks over to Skye remaining calm under the guidance of Ned. Skye looks at Alan with mixed emotions of wanting his fatherly comfort and wanting to beat the crap out of him for going against her wishes. Skye gives up on her anger and throws herself into Alan's arm. She starts to cry again.

Alan: "JR will be fine Skye."

Skye: "I can't believe I slept with that man. Daddy, he re-enforced my decision. You need to understand that."

Alan: "I don't, but let's not discuss this now."

Ned: "I agree. We need to deal with one issue at a time."

Anna walks over to Skye. She touches her arm to console Skye's fears.

Anna: "Skye. Can you give us any information? Did Luiz tell you anything?"

Skye: "No he didn't. He said he would be back for the baby, but that was before JR arrived."

Felicia walks over to Anna and pulls her aside out of earshot of Skye, Alan, and Ned

Felicia: "I have an idea. Call Jason. That way we won't have to get our hands dirty looking for Luiz. He'll lead us to him."

Anna: "Makes sense to me. But I don't think he and Skye are that close. And I'm avoiding using Hannah. I can't believe the FBI lost him. It's ridiculous."

Felicia: "Have you ever thought maybe the FBI could care less about finding him? Let's try my plan. If it means getting Luiz, Jason will do it. He doesn't have to know we're using him. We may get more than we bargained for."

Anna: "Criminals do have a way of finding each other don't they."

Sonny walks over to Skye. Ned jumps up in front of her

Sonny: "(to Ned) What the hell is your problem? I just wanna see Skye. (to Skye) You ok? Surprisingly I am concerned about you."

Ned: "You're not needed Sonny. Where is Brenda?"

Sonny: "Where the hell is Lois?"

Ned: "Safe away from you. I hope Brenda wises up."

Skye: "I hate to be a Brat, but can we focus on me right now? I'm fine Sonny."

Sonny: "I just thought I'd stop by. My guards weren't around to see what happened."

Alan: "Well what use are they then?"

Skye (turns to Alan): "Daddy! (focuses back on Sonny) I don't need your guards, but thanks for the offer."

Sonny: "Alright. Well I'll go then. Skye, don't hesitate to ask for help. I'm a deviant but I do have a heart."

Sonny walks off. Anna stands alone in a corner and calls Jason. Jason's phone rings at the PC Hotel interrupting his weightlifting. He drops the bar and answers his phone

Jason: "Jason."

Anna: "Jason this is Anna."

Jason: "Is Robin ok? She's at Sonny's."

Anna: "Listen to me. I'm concerned. Skye got a really bad scare today. I doubt anyone would call you. Luiz showed up at her residence."

Jason: "What?"

Anna: "And he beat JR. I don't think she wants to press charges."

Jason: "Ok. I gotta go."

Jason hangs up, throws on a shirt, and runs out the door. Anna gives Felicia a nod that Jason took the bait. They both hang around to keep an eye out on JR's condition. David walks over to Skye and the group congregating around her.

David: "Hey Skye. We have JR settled. He suffered some internal bleeding and some broken ribs."

Skye: "Thank you David for everything."

David: "No problem. He did ask to see Brooke and Tommy first."

Skye: "If that's what he wants."

David walks over to Brooke Lynn sitting quietly next to Tommy. Relieved to see his calm face, she stops worrying. David kneels down to her sitting in the chair.

David: "Hey Brooke. You and Tommy can go see JR, but he needs his rest. Don't be long. He's going to be fine."

Brooke Lynn: "Thanks Dr. Hayward."

Tommy: "Thank you Dr. Hayward."

David stands up and beckons Brooke Lynn and Tommy to follow him to JR's room. JR focuses his dreamy-eyed attention on his new pals concerned about him. Tommy allows Brooke Lynn to precede him to see JR. She holds his hand as she stands over his bed.

JR: Guys I'm not dead. I'm fine. I need to tell you something."

Brooke Lynn: "I told you Alcazar was bad. You didn't believe me."

JR tries to prop himself up a little and starts a coughing fit. Tommy grabs him some water and pushes him to lie back down. JR declines the water.

Tommy: "Take it easy JR."

JR: "Listen. I'm gonna bet you that Alcazar is taking a low profile now. I don't trust the cops to do shit. He's an FBI agent. He'll get off for anything."

Tommy: "How JR?"

JR: "Get out of jail free card carrying member. (struggling to talk) If you want shit done, you gotta do it yourself. So listen. In my backpack is this little silver device that comes with a small sensor. The reader looks like an mp3 player. That little mofo cost my dad a lot of money. I got it in case Colby ever got lost. I would attach a little silver sensor to her like to the bottom of her shoe or something. She'd never know what I had done. It's barely recognizable. It tells me in which direction she went based on longitude and latitude coordinates."

Brooke Lynn and Tommy stare at JR in awe of his ingenuity.

JR: "Remember when I grabbed Alcazar's hand Tommy? I attached the sensory device to his gun. I doubt he knows right now, but he may figure it out soon. I figured he keeps his gun with him at all times."

Brooke Lynn: "What do you want us to do?"

JR: "Nothing. Let him stay where he is. I just want you to know that he's not going to bother your mother anymore. I need to rest now. Tommy and I got jobs at Abercrombie to uphold."

The threesome laugh together. JR starts to cough again. Tommy and Brooke Lynn tuck JR into his bed. He falls off to sleep. They leave the room and return to the group that keeps forming in the waiting room. Jason walks into the ER and paces over to the Skye. Alan and Ned look at Jason's arrival with skepticism. AJ walks in behind him. AJ gives Skye a hug, but Jason, standoffish, stares at Skye trying not to focus on those staring at him. Words finally pop into his head. Anna and Felicia stand nearby to keep tabs on Jason.

Jason: "Skye. I'm sorry about what happened to you."

Skye: "Thank you Jason. He'll be back."

Jason: "It sucks being scared huh? I used to be scared for Michael. So I got out of the organization so I wouldn't be scared anymore."

Skye: "Well I can't get out of this. I made my bed so I have to lie in it."

Jason continues to stare at Skye not knowing what to say next. He finds it difficult to conjure up a conversation. It embarrasses him to feel such discomfort with his own sister. Skye takes notice that he's trying. She takes his hand and kisses his cheek

Skye: 'Thank you for stopping by Jason."

Jason: "You're welcome. I have to go now."

Jason leaves the waiting room in a flash hoping to escape the abashment. Anna and Felicia follow him.o:p/o:p

* * *

Alexis walks downstairs into the darkness of Wyndemere after fighting Kristina to sleep. She starts to pick up random toys from a full day of indecisive playtime. The doorbell rings. She runs to the door hoping to avoid waking the house. She opens the door to Coleman with his face filled with concern. She allows him in.

Alexis: "Is everything ok Coleman? This is a surprise. Did you find out one of your strippers was twelve so you need an attorney?"

Coleman: "Dude. I don't even know why I'm here. I've never needed anybody before."

Alexis crosses her arms. She begins to worry that Coleman might be putting the moves on her. She starts to walk backwards tripping on Kristina's toy phone. Coleman catches her before she falls back.

Coleman: "Am I making you nervous?"

Alexis: "Why are you here?"

Coleman rubs his face with his hands and breathes deeply. He stares Alexis in the face and gathers the nerve to talk again.

Coleman: "I'm Nathaniel Cassadine. That missing twin brother I'm sure you were looking for. That other signature you need to cut off Helena from the Cassadine funds. Luiz needs to die and I can't do it alone."

Alexis' jaw practically hits the floor. She stares at Coleman trying to imagine him as a Cassadine. He stands quietly waiting for her approval of him. Realizing she's in a trance, Coleman leads Alexis to the couch to gather her bearings.

Alexis: "Huh? What did you say?"

Coleman: "Do you need a moment to soak this all in?"

Alexis: "How about a lifetime?"

* * *

On the floor of Miguel's balcony, Lois sits cradled in Luiz's lap watching the waves hit the sand. The night air is steady keeping the waves calm.

Lois: "If we sit inside it looks like you're in a fishbowl. It's pretty cool."

Luiz: "Are you putting the moves on me Doll?"

Lois (turns to Luiz): "Why don't you take that shirt off so I can see what's wrong with your arm Pretty Boy?"

Luiz: "I'm fine Lois. Forgetaboutit."

Luiz pulls Lois up from his lap. She doesn't want to move. He hops up to stretch his legs stiff from sitting for hours watching the night and the waves. Lois stands up. He gives her a bashful gaze. She can tell what's coming next.

Lois: "So I vote we go to bed. Separately of course."

Luiz: "Damn. I was hoping to be your lover tonight."

Lois: "No you weren't. You know better. You are going to bed now."

Luiz (laughs): "Can I at least tuck you in?"

Lois takes his hand and walks with him inside. They slowly walk up Miguel's spiral staircase sharing a silly conversation in Spanish not really wanting to end their pleasant evening. They make it up to Miguel's master bedroom drenched in tidiness. Lois plops down on Miguel's bed. She lies on her back and smiles at Luiz. He grabs a blanket from a chair and throws it at Lois. She continues to smile at him. He rubs his face in aggravation.

Luiz: "I'm going to leave before you drive me completely up the wall."

Lois: "I didn't do anything."

Luiz: "Stop playing innocent. You are trying to entice me, but I'm a gentleman. I'm going to bed now."

Lois (grinning from ear to ear): "Ok. Goodnight Heartbreaker."

Luiz leaves and slams her door for effect. She lets out a loud fake laugh to annoy him even more. He takes a deep breath and walks to the guestroom down the hall. He closes and locks the bedroom door. He takes off his shirt and cringes at the pain from his stabbed bicep. He tries to think up excuses for the injury to tell Lois in the morning. He lies down on the bed and devises ways to keep her after he decides to tell her the truth. He picks up his cell phone and types out a message and sends it to the recipient. In the other room, Lois' cell rings the tune New York State of Mind. She picks it up and reads the message from Luiz that says _I love you Lois._ She types out the message, _I'm getting there._ She sends it, puts her phone away, and falls asleep.


	6. Kiss From A Rose 43 of ?

**Kiss from a Rose**

Written 7/28/2003

Alexis stares at Coleman in disbelief. He wishes that Alexis would say something to him.

Coleman: "Listen. I need to go see Skye. I felt this was the right time to tell you. I know Stefan is going to want me ousted from the family which is cool cause I never wanted to be a Cassadine."

Alexis: "At least you had a choice. You say you're my twin brother correct?"

Coleman: "Yea. Kristen was my mother too."

Alexis: "You didn't have to watch her have her throat slit by your evil stepmother. You didn't live with years of guilt of losing your baby sister when you thought you were keeping her safe. So as far as I'm concerned, you're not a true Cassadine."

Coleman: "That's fine by me Alexis. I made a mistake by coming here. You Cassadines are cold-blooded animals. That's why I never wanted to deal any of you."

Coleman walks towards the door to leave, but he turns back to Alexis.

Coleman: "I see you changed your name too Natasha. Don't throw stones Babe."

Coleman leaves Wyndemere. Alexis lies down on the couch with her mind in disarray. She knows Stefan will not approve of Coleman and she'll be thrown in the middle of another Cassadine fight.

* * *

Jason walks onto the docks and makes a phone call. Anna and Felicia stay perched behind the building to hear Jason's conversation.

Jason: "HB. I need a favor."

Marcello: "You must be joking. You owe me Morgan."

Jason: "I need to find Luiz Alcazar."

Marcello: "What makes you think I can help you? Why don't we discuss my shipment Morgan?"

Jason: "I know Luiz runs in your circle."

Marcello: "You don't know anything about me Morgan. But you need to know that I'll kill you if you don't give me my diamonds."

Jason (yelling): "You'll get your diamonds if I get Luiz Alcazar!"

Marcello hangs up on Jason. Anna and Felicia look at each other in awe. Another piece of the puzzle has been added to the big picture. They agree to take the information back to the PCPD. Jason gets frustrated with himself for making such a careless move. For using his heart instead of his head. Marcello turns to Faison sitting on the other side of the round table. They both smile at each other.

Marcello: "He really thinks I'm HB. If he met the real deal, he'd be a dead man yesterday. He wants me to help him find Luiz."

Faison: "Where the hell is your brother?"

Marcello: "He said he had some business in Cuba."

Faison: "I don't believe it. He's flaky. Not someone I trust with this operation."

Marcello: "You're not running the show Faison and neither is Helena. I'm hip to the game now."

Faison: "You nor your brother has any ounce of discipline. You better get back on track or you're out."

Marcello: "Was that a threat?"

Faison: "Do with it what you want."

Faison leaves the room with Marcello deep in thought.

* * *

Zander walks into the PCPD and approaches Taggert at his desk.

Zander: "You needed to see me."

Taggert: "I stopped by Kelly's to find you, but you weren't around."

Zander: "What I do now Taggert?"

Taggert: "Where the hell is Luiz Alcazar? I left his mug shot at Kelly's in case anyone saw him."

Zander: "I don't know."

Hannah walks out next to Zander

Hannah: "Leave him alone Taggert. I'm serious. Don't start picking on Zander."

Taggert: "You heard Mac ask me to go see Zander did you not?"

Hannah: "He said he doesn't know so leave it alone."

Hannah leads Zander into her office and shuts the door. She forces him into a chair across from her desk

Hannah: "Ok kid. Where is Luiz?"

Zander: "I don't know Hannah. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

Hannah: "He brutally beat up Adam Chandler Jr."

Zander: "So. He killed Kristina and got off. This is a waste looking for him."

Hannah: "I know it is."

Zander: "I try not to think about him."

Hannah: "It's hard, because he can be soo sweet. And the next thing you know you find out he stole some kid's science fair project."

Zander can't help but bust out in laughter. Hannah shakes her head.

Zander: "Do you love Taggert?"

Hannah: "We're finished. Thank Luiz for that one."

Zander: "Want my help? (in a girly voice) Oh Uncle Marcus, my Mommy loves you. Can you get back together?

Hannah throws a file at Zander. He starts to laugh again. Outside Hannah's office, Dara walks in with a big bottle of champagne. Taggert takes notice of her entrance. She sits on his desk.

Dara: "Congratulate me."

Taggert: "Why? You sold out."

Dara: "Cry me a river. I needed to move on. You know how that is."

Taggert: "Seriously. I'm happy for you."

Dara smiles at Taggert. She hops off his desk and kisses him. She offers him her champagne. He declines with the wave of his hand. She can tell he's proud of her for moving on

Dara: "We should hang out. Like old times."

Taggert (blushing): "Go clean out your office."

Taggert watches Dara as she strolls upstairs to what used to be her office.

* * *

Brenda steps out of the elevator with Greg on her heels. She deviously stops short. Greg rams into her like a car following too close. Her face turns red and she turns to Greg flashing him the evil eye. He steps back to give her room. She continues up to Max at the door.

Max: "Hey Brenda. There's a surprise inside for you. Sonny's out right now."

Giddy, Brenda runs into the penthouse. Mike hops up from the couch. Brenda jumps into Mike's arms.

Brenda: "Oh my god this is awesome! Where have you been?"

Brenda jumps down. Mike grabs her hands to look at her. He twirls her around. She gets excited again to see his face.

Mike: "This is crazy. You're alive. I can't believe this."

Brenda: "Did you expect to see Carly? Did Sonny tell you?"

Mike: "He told me about his daughter and said he and Carly are divorced. He mentioned nothing about you living with him."

Brenda: "Sonny and I are married Mike. Are you disappointed it's not Carly?"

Mike: "Heck no! Hey, I love Carly and I love you too. I just want Sonny to be happy. He was always happy with you. I'm glad to hear about his daughter. I can't wait to meet her."

Brenda: "Oh yea Chloe. Well we call her Chloe and Alexis calls her Kristina. She's a trip and a half. Are you staying?"

Mike: "Yea I am. I was living in Vegas."

Brenda (concerned): "You're not gambling right? I'm sorry I had to ask."

Mike: "I'm over that phase now. Don't worry. I'm fine. I just missed my son."

Brenda (hugs him again): "I'm soo happy you're back. Where are you staying?"

Mike: "The Port Charles Hotel."

Sonny walks into the penthouse. He stops and smiles at Mike. He points at Brenda.

Sonny: "You happy to see her?"

Mike: "I'm am so happy to see her."

Brenda: "Sonny, where were you?"

Sonny: "JR got the beat down from Luiz. I went to see Skye. Don't worry about it Brenda."

Brenda: "Is he going to be ok?"

Sonny: "He's fine. Have you talked to Lois?"

Brenda: "Yea, she called me. She's somewhere in Puerto Rico with Miguel."

Sonny: "Good. All of you women here at one time drive me up the wall. I need a vacation. One brunette at a time. That's my limit."

* * *

Alexis, still lying on the couch, tries to fall asleep. The doorbell rings. She believes it to be Coleman again. This time she decides to apologize. She slowly pulls herself off the couch and answers the door to Jason standing there lost in space as usual. She lets him in. o:p/o:

Alexis: "What are you doing here so late? I could have used you earlier."

First, Jason looks at the ground. He then looks to the top of the stairs to see if the coast is clear. He inhales and exhales with intensity and decides to take another chance with his heart. Alexis has learned how to deal with Jason and his dramatic pauses so she's patient. He rubs his hands together, closes his eyes, and grabs Alexis around the waist. He kisses her on the lips and quickly pulls away. He throws up his hands trying to play innocent. Alexis stares at him again thrown into a trance. She snaps out of it and smacks Jason across the face. She immediately feels awful knowing he meant no harm. He becomes mortified again. She takes note of his scared expression. As consolation, Alexis opens her arms offering him an embrace. He refuses it still uncomfortable.o:p/o:

Alexis: "Can I at least get an explanation for that?"

Jason: "Remember Christmas Eve? You came to my apartment. I wanted to kiss you then, but I couldn't. I really like you Alexis."

Alexis: "Jason. I like you too, but just as a friend. I'm sorry I hit you. (she touches his face) Are you ok?"

Jason (tears form in his eyes): "Sure. I just feel like an idiot. I made a fool of myself today everywhere."

Alexis gestures him to have a sit with her. He sits down and she takes his hand so he won't feel so bad.o:p/o:

Alexis: "What happened?"

Jason: "I don't really have a relationship with anyone. All I know to do is hurt people except Robin. I always knew how to love her. I tried to sympathize with Skye tonight cause she is my sister, but I got nowhere. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. So I wanted to open my heart some more. I decided I'd kiss you like I always wanted to. It didn't get me very far did it?"

Alexis: "Maybe you should ask first next time. It's the polite way. You pulled a caveman move there Son. Girls don't like that very much."

Jason: "Ok. I'll try to remember that. Girls like you to give them roses and then you can kiss them."

Alexis: "Exactly. (pats his head) Are you writing down all this advice I'm giving you Buddy Boy?"

Jason: "Yes I am. Robin, Luke, and you help me out a lot. I keep it all in here."

Jason pats his chest. Alexis lays her hand on his chest and flashes him a dimpled smile. He starts to feel better about his sudden move on Alexis knowing that she's one of the few that understands him.

* * *

Brenda lies on the couch downstairs trying to rest her mind from the stresses of being perfect for the camera. She nods off and envisions Kevin sitting across from her.

Brenda: "Luiz Alcazar is not that bad. He's actually pretty safe. I use him to rationalize my mother's rejection of me."

Kevin: "So Luiz didn't kill your mother like you say?"

Brenda: "No one has asked me about my mother. They assume she died in the crash. But to answer your question, Luiz didn't kill her. She killed herself. I wasn't good enough for her to even try to spare her own life. I couldn't fulfill her happiness. I never fit in with them."

Kevin: "With the Barrett Family?"

Brenda: "Being a model, everyone loves me. I'm perfect to everyone that buys a magazine with my face on it. That's a lot of people Kevin."

Kevin: "Did you ever think that maybe it's Harlan and Veronica that had the problem, not you? I'm going to get personal and tell you that Lucy and I adore you. You are so important to us."

Brenda: "A child is so precious. I look at Chloe and try to imagine putting a gun to my head and pulling the trigger in front of her if I were her mother. It's impossible. How could Veronica do that me? She gave me a big fuck you Brenda. You don't matter. Let some random guy catch you when you fall."

Kevin: "So you don't view Luiz Alcazar as a threat?"

Brenda: "He's just as much a threat as Sonny. But I can use Luiz. If I say he killed my mother, I can sleep at night. I can go to bed knowing my mother died, because he killed her, not me."

Kevin: "Brenda. What you're doing is called Displacement. You're angry with your mother, but you're taking it out on Luiz. You rationalize this blame because Luiz is already a criminal so to speak. Everyone believes this so of course they will believe you if you tell them that he killed your mother. Defense mechanisms, in general, are unhealthy and reverse your healing process. Deal with reality Brenda. Deal with reality."

Brenda tosses and turns. She almost rolls off the couch but Sonny catches her before she hits the ground. He helps her wake up. She looks around the room to see if she's really in Kevin's office. She looks at Sonny dreary-eyed.

Brenda: "I can't Kevin. It's better this way."

Sonny (whispering softly): "Are you ok? You had a bad dream."

Brenda nods and lies back down on the couch and dozes off again. Sonny stays nearby to catch her if she falls again.

* * *

The next morning arrives and Kelly's is buzzing with its early crowd. Lucky and Zander bust ass behind the counter. Jamal walks downstairs in a suit. Lucky and Zander stop what they're doing to whistle and hiss at Jamal as he floats on his ego up to the counter.

Jamal (to Lucky): "I got my interview with your mom, Laura."

Lucky drops the crate filled with dishes and stares at Jamal in awe.

Lucky: "My mom's name is Laura? Dude I had no clue."

Jamal reaches over the counter, grabs a spray bottle, and rinses Lucky with cleaning fluid as he slips and slides to the backroom with his dirty dishes. Bruce walks downstairs staring wildly at the local newspaper. He still has his bandage wrapped around his head. He runs over to Pete sipping a coffee in the corner. Bruce flashes the paper in Pete's face.

Bruce: "Do you see this? Look who's on the front! That dude that shot me.

Pete snatches the paper and reads it closely.

Pete: "Looks like a Detective Taggert is looking for information on the whereabouts of Luiz Roman Alcazar."

Bruce: " I say we hit the PCPD and file a report."

Pete: "Hey, if you want to let's go."

Pete and Bruce race out of Kelly's to the PCPD. Gia walks in and sneaks up behind Jamal sitting on the stool chatting with Zander. Nik walks up to the door and pauses to look at the activities taking place inside. Gia wraps her arms around Jamal's chest and kisses him on the cheek. Jealousy starts to brew inside of Nik at Gia hugging someone other than him. He decides not to go inside and leaves instead.

Gia (to Jamal): "Aren't you a hottie today. I'm sure you will blow Laura out of the water."

Jamal: "You like me all corporate?"

Gia: "I do. I love that look on you. All you need is a little makeup."

Zander (smacks Jamal's hand with a flip of the wrist): "I like you in blue eye shadow."

Jamal sneers at Gia and Zander. Jack walks downstairs and does a double take at Jamal's appearance.

Jack: "I thought we were going to test out the field today? We need it extra muddy for the race."

Jamal: "I have an interview with Mrs. Spencer, Jack. Maybe I can do it afterwards."

Michael: "Can I race too Jack?"

Liz walks in with Michael ready to start her shift. Michael hops up on a stool demanding Jack and Jamal's attention.

Jamal: "How about we make you a less dangerous track in the park."

Jack: "You need to practice a little before you do the hardcore stuff. (looking at his watch) Uh, I got something to do so I gotta go."

Jack bolts out of Kelly's. Jamal looks back wondering what Jack is up to.o:p/o:p

* * *

Brenda stretches her body to wake herself up. She decides to lounge on the couch a little longer. She cuddles back up into the warmth of the blanket. Greg opens the door and lets Carly into the penthouse. She stares at Brenda who stares back at her. Brenda hops up from the couch.

Brenda: "You should call first."

Sonny comes downstairs. He takes Brenda's hand and gives her a morning kiss. The scene repulses Carly.

Sonny: "What do you want? I'm about to take Brenda for ice cream." o:p/o:p

Brenda looks at Sonny surprised by his words. He winks back at her. She smiles back at him.

Carly: "I need to discuss something with you if you don't mind."

Sonny: "I said we would discuss any issues with Michael and alimony at another time. Like I said, you're wasting my time with Brenda."

Carly: "I need to ask you something about Gia. Why are you picking on her?"

Brenda: "What about Gia? When did you and Gia become friends?"

Carly: "She hangs out at Coleman's club so we chat it up. What do you have on her Sonny?"

Sonny: "None of your damn business. Get the hell out of my penthouse."

Brenda: "Hey Sonny. Chill out. (to Carly) I doubt Sonny knows anything about Gia. And anything I know about her was told to me in confidence. I don't get your concern."

Carly: "Whatever Brenda. I hope you two have a nice life."

Carly turns and leaves the penthouse. Brenda looks at Sonny.

Sonny: "I'm not going to let her ruin my good day. Mike is back. I got visitation of Chloe. Everything is going great."

Brenda: "You really have time for ice cream?"

Sonny: "Yea. You, me, and ice cream in the park. I'll push you in the swing."

Sonny smiles at Brenda. She gets excited and runs upstairs to change her clothes. Sonny walks over to his phone and makes a call.

Sonny (on the phone): "Hey Amigo. The Bitch has got to go. Soon."

Brenda stands at the top of the stairs and overhears the conversation. She tries to figure it all out. She refuses to listen anymore and tucks the vengeful words away in her already full unconscious. She goes back to preparing to go out.

* * *

Jason seats Kristina on the park bench. She licks her lips in anticipation of her snack. He smoothes out her pastel pink and green sundress and places her blanket across her lap. Kristina reaches out her tiny hands as Jason unwraps a red Popsicle. He hands her the Popsicle. She immediately drops the heavy red treat on her blanket. He holds it up for her as she takes small licks off the cold delicacy.

Jason: "This was a bad idea Chloe. I don't wanna get your dress all dirty."

Jason constantly wipes Kristina's mouth. He finally gives up on keeping her clean. He hands her what's left of the melting Popsicle and looks up at the sky.

Jason: "Look up Chloe. (he points up) That's the sky. Skies are usually blue. They can also be white, cobalt, and even black. Sky is a noun, because it's a thing. But I have a sister named Skye. Skye is a noun too, but she's a person. Nouns can be people, places, and things."

Kristina looks up at Jason listening to every word out of his mouth in spite of not understanding. She just loves to hear him talk in teaching tone. He continues to look up mesmerized by the clear blue sky.

* * *

Stefan walks into his office at Alexis flipping though Cassadine papers. He looks lost and observes Alexis' calm demeanor.

Stefan: "Why aren't you concerned?" o:p/o:p

Alexis pushes her glasses up on her face and gives Stefan confusing blinks of her eyes.

Alexis: "What are you talking about?"

Stefan: "Where is Kristina? She wasn't in her crib. She's missed her morning breakfast."

Alexis: "Kristina is with Jason…"

Stefan: "…Excuse me? You leave her in the hands of a hit man?"

Alexis: "Stefan. She's fine. I need to talk to you. I found the missing Cassadine. Actually he found me."

Stefan: "Who is it?"

Alexis: "Coleman."

Stefan steps back almost falling over his chair.

Stefan: "The sleezy strip club owner! That is crazy and very demoralizing!"

Alexis: "He came hoping we would use our Cassadine evil to get rid of Luiz Alcazar."

Stefan: "You believe him?"

Alexis: "I do."

Stefan: "Alexis…"

Alexis: "…I know Stefan! This family can't afford to have a man like Coleman. Well funny enough, he doesn't want to be a member of our family. It sucks."

Stefan: "Why? You don't need him. He stole funds."

Alexis (raising her voice): "He took what he was entitled too. Stefan, he is my brother, our brother. I'm going to be an aunt again. Kristina is going to have a little cousin. Why can't you look at this from a non-business, non-strategic point of view?"

Stefan: "Because I trust no one anymore. Do you know how long it took me to really trust you again and be able to call you my sister?"

Alexis: "Stefan. I am going to the hospital to check on Skye's brother. Did you read the paper about Adam Chandler Jr.? I honestly don't see Coleman as a threat to us. He just wants to fight the man that hurt all of us. We need to work together."

From Stefan's body language, Alexis can tell he is no longer listening. He turns away from her and sits at his desk. Alexis gives up and leaves.

* * *

Sonny and Brenda stroll through the park eating ice cream. Brenda takes interest in a clown twisting balloon animals for a group of children while Sonny focuses on Jack transferring a small pouch to a young boy for money. Jack quickly takes the cash and starts chatting with the boy. Sonny stares at Jack and comes back to earth with a kiss from Brenda. She notices Sonny focusing on Jack.

Brenda: "What are you looking at? Is that Jack?"

Sonny: "Yea. That's Jack."

Sonny turns away and spots Jason helping Kristina take her first steps. Jason grabs her arms and walks her around the bench. Without her suspecting, Jason picks her up under her arms and swings her around. Brenda spots Jason too. They both walk over. Jason picks up Kristina as Sonny and Brenda make their way over to him. He becomes nervous, but keeps in mind that Alexis asked him to watch her. Kristina hops up and down in Jason's arms excited to see her father. Sonny can't help but laugh at her and her little dance she does when he approaches her. It has become her ritual.

Brenda: "What are you two doing here?"

Jason (still nervous): "Alexis had some family issue come up. She desperately needed someone to watch Chloe."

Sonny, though resentful, remains calm knowing that he should behave in Kristina's presence. Just looking at her softens his heart. Kristina frowns at Sonny wondering why he hasn't held her yet. Jason notices Kristina's transformation from high energy to somber.

Jason: "Do you want to hold her Sonny?"

Sonny: "No."

Sonny can't believe what he just said. Brenda looks at him in shock, as does Jason. Sonny takes the easy way out and walks away. Brenda follows behind bombarding him with are you oks. He stops and sits on a bench

Sonny: "You think she's said her first words yet?"

Brenda: "I'm sure Alexis would call you."

Sonny: "What if she calls Jason Daddy?"

Brenda: "She won't. Look at the way she looks at you when she sees you."

Sonny: "There is no way she knows I'm her father."

Brenda punches Sonny. He tries to ignore her. He looks over and can still see Jason and Kristina in the distance playing in the sandbox

Brenda: "Go over there and play in the sandbox with Chloe. I know you hate Jason, but I'm sure he won't mind it if you just hang out."

Sonny: "She's like the girl you always wanted to kiss, but she has so many suitors that you have to want in line for your turn."

Brenda: "You got me didn't you? And apparently I was a Ho."

Sonny blushes at Brenda and the truth in her words. He holds her hand to make sure she's real. He can't help but stare and study all of her features to be sure she's really sitting there. She allows him to play with her hair. At that point, he realizes he's finally got her.


	7. The Call 44 of ?

**The Call **

Sonny sends Brenda off to Deception just a block or two from the park. He walks over to Kristina and Jason still shoveling in the sandbox. Sonny crouches down next to Kristina distracting her attention from her play. She hands him the shovel while Jason hops up out of the sandbox to allow Sonny his time with her. He quietly walks away and sits on a bench nearby. Robin strolls Christopher-Robin over to a bench not too far from Jason. She sits the baby on her lap and soaks in the clear day. Jason sees Robin and walks over to her.

**Jason**: "Hey Robin."

**Robin**: "What are you doing?"

**Jason**: "I brought Chloe to get a Popsicle and some sun. She's over there with Sonny in the sandbox."

**Robin**: "How did that go?"

**Jason**: "Uh, I'm alive."

**Robin**: "I'm glad I saw you, because I need to talk to you. It's been bugging me."

**Jason**: "What?"

Robin places Christopher-Robin back into his stroller. She looks at Jason, afraid of what he might say.

**Robin**: "Where is Carly?"

**Jason**: "She works at Coleman's club as far as I know."

**Robin**: "I allowed AJ to see Michael."

Jason shakes his head and his face starts to shade a little crimson, but he holds his tongue from saying something out of line. Knowing his controlled silence, Robin can tell he's a little disconcerted.

**Jason**: "Did you talk to Carly about that?"

**Robin**: "Jason, Carly isn't raising Michael."

**Jason**: "What do you mean Carly isn't raising Michael? It's the summer. Kids spend the summer with their grandparents. Michael is spending time with Bobbie."

**Robin**: "Do you listen to yourself sometimes? I saw Bobbie after my appointment today. She is renovating the Brownstone and working like crazy at GH. She's not around. Jason, Zander is raising Michael. Jamal is raising Michael. Jack is raising Michael. Elizabeth, Livvie, and Lucky are raising Michael, not Carly. They have to live their lives too. Why can't you just let AJ and Liz share custody with Carly? They love Michael."

**Jason**: "No. Absolutely not. Robin, I'm not going to have this discussion with you again. Sonny is Michael's father."

Robin looks over in the distance at Sonny helping Kristina build a sandcastle. She can't remember the last time she saw him so heavily engrossed in anything other than his business.

**Robin**: "I hate to say this, but Chloe comes first for Sonny. She's his flesh and blood."

**Jason**: "How can you say that? Sonny loves those children equally."

**Robin**: "Jason, then why isn't he fighting Carly for custody? Why does AJ have such easy access to Michael that he didn't have before? There is nothing wrong with admitting that Sonny is moving on. And that's fine if he moves on, but you should move on too. Michael is AJ's son. Carly took Michael from you. Not AJ and not Sonny. Sonny was doing his duty as a husband and stepfather. Carly is the reason that Michael and you aren't what you used to be."

Jason shuts down in abrupt silence again realizing the many truths that he can barely process at once. His cell phone rings breaking the uncomfortable quiet. He answers.

**Jason**: "Jason speaking."

**Brenda**: "Hey. It's me."

**Jason**: "Who's me?"

**Brenda**: "Me. Meet me at Deception. If I'm going to help you, I need a freakin' plan."

**Jason**: "Alright. I'll be there."

Jason hangs up the phone and almost forgets what he and Robin were fighting about.

**Robin**: "Did I make any sense? Or did I just piss you off again?"

**Jason**: "Thank you for telling me about AJ cause you didn't have to. I'll talk to Carly about Michael and AJ. She's the mother and it's her decision. I won't stand in the way. I gotta go meet Brenda. Can you take Chloe home? Sonny's not allowed."

**Robin**: "Of course I will."

Jason kisses Robin goodbye and leaves the park. Robin strolls Christopher-Robin over to Sonny and Kristina. She joins them in the sandbox.

* * *

JR awakens to Skye sitting next to his bed. He looks around wondering if he's really in a hospital. The pain in his ribs flares up, but he tries to bear it.

**Skye**: "You ok?"

All JR can do is nod since talking only makes the pain worse.

**Skye**: "Don't you ever try to play hero with me again. You begged me not to call Adam, but I have no choice but to contact him."

JR frantically shakes his head with a No knowing how controlling his father can be. Skye can tell his pain is worse. She grabs a nurse. His nerves calm at the sight of drugs being filtered into his IV. The nurse pats his head and leaves. JR becomes groggy again. Coleman walks in and pulls Skye outside the room.

**Coleman**: "Is now a good time to talk to you?"

**Skye**: "Am I going to pass out when you're finished?"

**Coleman**: "Probably."

* * *

Jason walks into the receptionist's area of Deception. Brenda sits at the desk flipping through a magazine. Greg stands in the corner keeping a close eye on Jason. Brenda pretends not to see Jason walk in. He just hovers over her at the desk.

**Jason**: "Are we going to talk or what?"

**Brenda** (_pointing to Greg_): "Not with him here."

_**Brenda hops up and throws down her magazine. She walks over to Jason and whispers in his ear. He smiles. They playfully flirt with each other while Greg remains focused. Jason takes Brenda's hand. They walk towards Greg. He starts to wonder what they're up to. They quickly grab Greg by his arms and shove him in a chair. They tie him down as he screams for help. Jason pushes the chair into another room and closes the door. **_

**Brenda** (_frantic_): "Get his cell phone! He'll call Sonny like he did last time."

_**Jason runs back into the room and takes Greg's phone. They race out of the room and down the hall into Lucy's office and lock the door. **_

**Brenda**: "Lucy and Kevin are out of town so we should be fine in here."

**Jason**: "How long is he gonna last?"

**Brenda**: "Come on. Just talk."

_**Greg's cell phone rings. Jason looks at the phone. Brenda waves her hand for him to answer it. He answers and changes his voice to fit Greg's.**_

**Jason**: "Greg's phone."

**Helena**: "Greg. What do you have to report?"

**Jason**: "Who's speaking?"

**Helena** (_frustrated_): "What do you mean who's speaking? Is someone in the room with you? Call me back later. Faison and I will be here at the yacht."

**Jason**: "Yes m'am."

_**Jason hangs up the phone and looks at Brenda. Part of him wants to go in that room and take Greg out, but he holds back. He remains calm so Brenda doesn't suspect.**_

* * *

_**Coleman sits with Skye in the waiting area. He can't believe he's finally revealing his secret from all those years.**_

**Skye**: "What's the problem? You're not going to go after Luiz are you? You were pretty upset earlier."

**Coleman**: "I'm a Cassadine."

_**A baffled look appears on Skye's face. She tries to remember whether or not this moment happened and where she's heard this information before.**_

**Skye**: "You have an inheritance?!"

**Coleman**: "Skye come on. This is important."

**Skye**: "I know! How is this possible?"

**Coleman**: "Alexis is my twin sister."

**Skye**: "Alexis? Alexis Davis? Oh my god this is crazy! Coleman, you have a family. This is awesome!"

**Coleman**: "No it's not. I don't want to be a Cassadine."

**Alexis**: "Being a Cassadine isn't all that bad Coleman."

_**Alexis walks over to Skye and Coleman. He looks at her not at all surprised by her presence. Skye stands up and hugs Alexis.**_

**Skye**: "Well. I guess this makes you my sister-in-law."

**Alexis**: "To Coleman's dissatisfaction of course."

**Skye**: "Coleman, have you always known?"

**Coleman**: "Sure I have."

**Alexis**: "Would it be ok if I speak to my loving, ungrateful brother?"

**Skye**: "Sure. I need to check on JR anyway."

_**Skye leaves Alexis alone with Coleman. She sits next to his pouting demeanor on the couch.**_

**Alexis**: "What did the Cassadines do to you? If you ask me, Helena is not a true Cassadine. And granted he can be a tad bit judgmental, but Stefan rebuilt the Cassadine fortune for a boy that isn't even his own son."

**Coleman**: "What does that have to do with me Alexis? I regret coming to you. I don't beg for anything. The same spirit Stefan had to rebuild this empire so to speak, I possessed to live on my own and survive. I came to you because I know you and Stefan both want a piece of Luiz."

**Alexis**: "Get in line Babe. I think all of Port Charles wants a piece of him. Maybe that spirit of determination we all have comes from Mikkos."

**Coleman**: "Listen Luscious Lexi, I feel bad about not being abused with the rest of you…"

_**Alexis stares at Coleman in horror.**_

**Alexis**: "…Hold up! Did you call me Luscious Lexi?"

**Coleman**: "Everybody gets a nickname from me."

**Alexis**: "Do not call me that. That is a ridiculous name. It makes me sound like a demimondaine."

**Coleman**: "You slept with Sonny didn't you? Had a little thug baby."

**Alexis**: "I swear to god Coleman. If you call Kristina thug baby one more time…"

* * *

**Brenda**: "…I'm going to kick your ass!"

**Jason**: "Jesus Brenda! Why can't you just cooperate?!"

**Brenda**: "You wanna stick me in a trunk and leave me on the docks? Are you stupid?"

**Jason**: "It's part of the plan. You wanted a plan."

**Brenda**: "Let me get this straight. You wanna leave me on the docks for some dude named Carlos to lift me onto the top of Sonny's warehouse in a trunk. You want to slice a hole in the ceiling just big enough for me fit through. Then you want to lower me to the inventory and find one stupid ass box marked from the British Embassy? Where did you get this plan?"

**Jason** (_quietly with his hand over his mouth_): "Entrapment."

**Brenda** (_smacks Jason_): "You got it from a Catharine Zeta-Jones movie?! Are you a retard?!"

**Jason**: "Hey. It's all I got. You know how many Sean Connery movies I watched for that plan? I'm desperate. It'll work. My life is dependant on it working."

**Brenda**: "And what if I get caught? There goes my bread and butter."

**Jason**: "Are you good in bed?"

**Brenda**: "What are you gonna to be my pimp?"

**Jason**: "Would I get a Pimpdaddy Discount? More time less money."

_**Jason runs out the door before Brenda can physically attack him. She chases him down the hall. They race out of Deception with Greg still struggling to get out of the room.**_

* * *

_**Skye sits next to JR's bed and tries to keep his nerves calm after her threat to call Adam.**_

**Skye**: "So I hear you got a job."

**JR**: "Abercrombie Boys. Tommy and me."

**Skye**: "That's cute. I don't mean to be so hard on you. I've heard bad stories about you since I left Pine Valley."

**JR**: "Skye. Don't let Adam have Skyler. He won't give him back. That's the kind of guy he is."

**Skye**: "He wants to help. I asked for his assistance."

**JR**: "You don't understand. Since my mom died, he finally got the chance to run my life. That's why I left."

**Skye**: "I heard you got yourself in some trouble too JR. How about the drugs?"

**JR**: "It was for fun. I'm over that now."

**Skye**: "I swear to god JR, you give me any problems, I am going to kill you. I'm already a menace. I don't need to raise one."

**David**: "Uh Skye. JR won't heal if you keep threatening to kill him."

_**David walks in to check up on JR.**_

**Skye**: "I'm just making sure he behaves from now on."

**David**: "Well I came to tell JR that he can go home tomorrow. He still needs to take it easy. No more Rambo Son. I don't wanna see you back here again."

_**David leaves as Skye flashes JR the **__Itoldyouso__** look.**_

* * *

_**Sonny paces around the penthouse on his cell phone.**_

**Sonny **(_on the phone_): "Benny. Sorry. I just dropped Robin and the kids off at the cottage. So what's the word?"

**Benny**: "The shipment has just left Tijuana. It'll sail the Caribbean and hit the Cayman Islands."

**Sonny**: "That's where Jason comes in. Will the box be marked?"

**Benny**: "From the British Embassy."

**Sonny**: "Perfect. I'll talk to you later."

_**Max walks in with Luke. He leaves Luke with Sonny hanging up with Benny. **_

**Luke**: "Stop the games Corinthos. Give Jason his goods."

**Sonny**: "How about giving me the lowdown."

**Luke**: "Steal from the rich. Give to the poor. Just that simple."

**Sonny**: "Come on Luke. Let's be partners again."

**Luke**: "I'm just a nightclub owner looking after the kid."

**Sonny**: "Why don't you let Jason fly solo?"

**Luke**: "Can you explain to me why you're pushing drugs in a town of kids you have always kept close to your heart?"

**Sonny**: "Who's pushing drugs Luke? Not me."

**Luke**: "Sonny, I admit we were good together. Join Jason and me and fight those corporate pigs. Forget the drugs."

**Sonny**: "I don't know anything about any drugs Luke. Jason gave you the wrong info. If Jason wants his diamonds, he can swim for 'em. They're going right into the lake."

_**Jason and Brenda walk in. Jason is surprised to see Luke while Sonny is surprised to see Jason with Brenda. Greg runs up behind them to let Sonny know that he's present and accounted for. Jason turns back to Greg and warns him with fire in his eyes. He slams the door in Greg's face.**_

**Sonny**: "What's the deal here?"

**Jason**: "Luke, can I see you at the club later? Brenda, I really need to talk to Sonny alone."

**Luke** (_to Brenda_): "Hey Cutie. Let's go to the club. I'll teach you how to lose a game of strip poker."

**Brenda** (_rubs her hands together_): "Oh la la. Me likey strip poker with Luke."

_**Luke and Brenda open the door to leave. Jason points Greg to follow them. Greg stares at Jason and notices his cell phone in Jason's hand. Jason reiterates his order by pointing again. Greg reluctantly steps onto the elevator with Luke and Brenda. Sonny stands in the penthouse confused. Jason comes back in and closes the door.**_

**Jason**: "Did Chloe get home ok?"

**Sonny**: "I'll worry about my daughter. I don't need you to do that for me."

**Jason**: "I'll make this brief. I went to Deception to see Brenda about something. We were just playing around with Greg and took his cell phone."

**Sonny**: "You manhandled one of my guards?"

**Jason**: "Let me finish Sonny. I got the call on Greg's cell phone. It was Helena fishing for information about you and Brenda. Greg's working for Helena."

_**Sonny all of sudden becomes devastated. All he can think of putting Brenda's life in the hands of a traitor.**_

**Sonny**: "Why the hell did you send him with Brenda knowing this?"

**Jason**: "He won't do anything to her. Brenda's stronger then him."

_**Sonny beats on his desk.**_

**Sonny**: "She must have sensed something about him. She always hated Greg. (_to himself_) Sonny, there you go screwing up again. If anything ever happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."

Jason: "Sonny, Helena's a smart woman. People are going to slip through the cracks."

Sonny: "They shouldn't. I should have been more careful. I wasn't thinking. What if he hurt Chloe? Helena wants her too."

Jason: "Well now you know."

_**Sonny thinks for a moment. He feels he owes Jason. Knowing this, Jason hangs around hoping Sonny will reward him for a job well done. **_

**Sonny**: "You won't have easy access to the warehouse. The alarm will be set as always. I changed the code. Good luck getting in. I won't tell you where it's located. It could be anywhere. If you get it, good. If you don't, I'm sorry for your luck. But you set off the alarm, you and I both do time in Sing Sing. Got it?"

**Jason**: "Sure."

_**Jason tosses Sonny Greg's cell phone and leaves. Sonny smashes the phone to the ground into bits and pieces. He makes a phone call from his desk. **_

**Sonny**: "Johnny. It's me. Go to Luke's and find Greg. He's working with Helena so you gotta hustle. Put Max on Brenda. Make her stay put. Bring Greg to the warehouse. I'll be there waiting."

_**He hangs up the phone, grabs his gun, and walks out the door.**_

* * *

_**Nik walks into Laura's office and spots Jamal's file on her desk. He picks up the file and flips through it. Laura sneaks in behind him.**_

**Laura**: "That's confidential."

_**Nik jumps with embarrassment. He drops the file and pretends to look at pictures lying on his mother's desk.**_

**Nik**: "I was just nosing around."

**Laura**: "How are you?"

**Nik**: "Is Jamal Woods going to work here?"

**Laura**: "You don't like Jamal?"

**Nik**: "I have no opinion of him."

**Laura**: "Sure you don't. I still have to interview him. He can be very useful. Did you hear the news?"

**Nik**: "No news."

**Laura**: "We've been discussing an African-American line."

**Nik**: "So does that mean just one Face of Deception model?"

**Laura**: "Well. I may take Gia off the FOD campaign."

**Nik**: "She's going to freak."

**Laura**: "Don't jump the gun Nik. I want to utilize Gia's intellect for this new line. This will allow Deception to branch out. We'll put a new face on display. We're still figuring out the name. But of course the decision will ultimately lie in Gia's hands. If she wants to continue to share FOD with Brenda, that's fine. But it will be in her best interest to accept my proposal. Now what's your problem with Jamal Woods?"

**Nik**: "Gia has a thing for him. She flirts with him a lot. I just don't want her spending all her time with him."

**Laura**: "Don't worry Honey. I'll talk to Jamal in my own subtle way."

* * *

Livvie walks into Kelly's with Christina tagging along beside her. She walks up to Liz at the counter.

Livvie: "Liz I need a favor. Where is Jack?"

Liz: "I think he went to the bike shop."

Livvie: "Remember Ric Lansing?"

Liz: "Yeap."

Livvie: "He's hosting a Shakespeare series today at PCU and I really want to go, but Lucy and Kevin left Christina with me. Scott is busy. I need Jack or someone to watch her."

Liz: "I wish I could Livvie, but I'm swamped."

Christina (protesting): "I want Uncle Jack!"

Jack walks in and jovially falls to his knees at the sight of Christina. She runs into his arms. He throws her up in the air.

Livvie: "Jack. You're watching her. I have to go. (kissing Christina) Have fun with Uncle Jack. (with a look of warning) You get that dress dirty Christina, I swear to god!"

Livvie runs out the door. Jack carries Christina over to an empty table. He sits her in a chair across from him.

Christina: "I want chocolate ice cream!!"

Jack: "Not with that pretty white dress on."

Christina looks down and pulls at her white dress still clean from Livvie demanding she remain seated in the her special chair at the Lighthouse. She already sat through hours of PBS like a sweet little girl.

Christina: "I wanna go to the park!!"

Jack: "Ok. I have to go to the docks for something. So I will let you run around and see the lake and then we'll come back and have vanilla ice cream."

Christina: "The lake is dirty dirty. And Daddy said the docks are bad bad."

Jack: "I love you Babygirl. Let's go."

Jack kisses Christina's forehead and takes her hand to help her off the chair. They leave Kelly's.

* * *

Hannah holds the picture of Jason Morgan up to her wall as a dart flies across the room from Anna's hand straight between his eyes. Hannah moves her hand and pulls out a bottle of champagne. Felicia hops up and closes Hannah's door while Anna walks around the room focusing on Jason's picture. Hannah pulls out three flutes and divvies out the celebratory drink.

Hannah: "Looks like we're beginning the puzzle."

Anna: "The question is who was on the other end of that phone?"

Felicia: "HB."

Anna: "But who is he or she? I'm not familiar with the name."

Hannah: "I'm at a disadvantage. I don't know the history of Faison and Helena and Co."

Anna: "I'll spare you the story. What is De Beers saying Hannah?"

Hannah: "The case is kinda bogus. It's total corporate raiding if you ask me. DeBeers is upset that they might not own the depleting diamond reserves if this smuggling activity is allowed to go on. But who really owns those reserves?"

Felicia: "But the British government supports DeBeers and that's all that matters."

Anna: "This is more than diamonds. There is killing involved. Ruining people's lives. Faison and Helena should have paid a long time ago."

Outside Hannah's office, Taggert walks over to Bruce and Pete sitting at his desk.

Taggert: "So why did Luiz shoot you?"

Bruce: "Does there need to be a reason? You read the paper Dude. He likes to terrorize the younguns."

Pete lets out a loud snicker. Taggert stares him down. Bruce sucks his teeth and looks at Taggert with disdain.

Taggert: "It's Detective Taggert to you."

Bruce: "What Dude? You saw the scar. I may never recover. They're going to be calling me Van Gogh in school next year."

Taggert: "What the hell did you two Goons come down here for?"

Bruce: "A reason to scream police brutality."

Bruce and Pete burst out in laughter drawing stares from the other cops. Anna steps out of Hannah's office just as Nahyla comes rushing into the PCPD. Nahyla runs over to Taggert

Nahyla (to Taggert): "I wish to file a report."

Bruce and Pete look up at Nahyla and back at each other knowing the gig is up. They stare at Taggert scared to death of what's to come. Anna walks over sensing a commotion brewing in the air

Anna: "May I help you Dear. Detective Taggert is in the middle of a case."

Nahyla (pointing to Bruce and Pete): "They tried to rape me at Kelly's"

Bruce (hops up and turns to Nahyla): "Bullshit!"

Nahyla: "I ran to the docks with tons of boys chasing me including those two. I ran into Luiz Alcazar who happened to have a gun."

Pete (jumps up): "She's a liar!"

Hannah (walking out of her office hearing the ruckus): "Sit down!"

Pete and Bruce both take a seat. Hannah nods to Nahyla to continue her story.

Anna: "What happened Dear?"

Nahyla: "Luiz helped me. They even fought with him until he pulled his gun on them and pulled the trigger. He only meant to fire warning shots."

Anna (to Nahyla): "What made you come forward?"

Nahyla: "Listen. I'm new around here. The only person I really know is Zander."

Hannah: "How do you know him?"

Nahyla: "I'm Kiya Barrett's mother, Nahyla. And I know Luiz Alcazar is Zander's father. I know he's bad, but he tried to protect me from them."

Pete and Bruce look at each knowing they're doomed. They mentally come up with a plan. Bruce grabs Pete's arm and they both run out of the PCPD. Taggert jumps up to chase them but Anna stops him.

Anna: "Hold on Taggert. Nahyla. Do you seriously want to press charges?"

Nahyla: "I came down cause I don't want Mr. Alcazar to get in any trouble for defending me. I knew they would try to pull something like this if they saw the paper."

Anna: "Just let it go Taggert."

Taggert (walking away and yelling back): "They need to be in Juvi!"

Anna (yelling back at Taggert): "No argument from me! But it's waste of your energy! (focusing on Nahyla) Nahyla. Thank you for coming down."

Nahyla: "If you need proof, the little redhead kid can vouch for me."

Hannah: "Thanks Nahyla."

Nahyla studies Anna. All she can see is Kiya. Anna holding Kiya. Kiya calling Anna "Mommy". Kiya's birth mother mesmerizes Nahyla. She longs to wrap her arms around Anna and tell her the truth. She catches her guilty conscious before it slips

Anna: "Thank you Nahyla."

She snaps out of her daze and quickly walks out of the PCPD. Hannah looks at Anna.

Hannah: "Why was she looking at you like that?"

Anna: "I don't know. We should probably keep an eye on her too. Her defending Luiz was a little odd."

* * *

Greg stands in the corner watching the game at Luke's desk in his office. Luke sits behind his desk in his boxers. He holds his cards close to his naked chest. Mike sits at the end of Luke's desk with his hand over his eyes in embarrassment. Brenda, still fully clothed, sits curled up in a chair with her cards also resting on her chest.

Luke: "Go Fish!"

Brenda: "Luke, we're playing Gin Rummy not Go Fish!"

Luke: Whatever Chica. You young people have no respect for the old and senile."

Mike: "Luke, I worry about you."

Luke: "I'm not leaving here till I see what color UnderRoos Mrs. Barrett is sporting today. Are they Batman? Spiderman? Or the special edition Little Mermaid for the princess in you?"

Brenda: "Or the Joe Boxer smiley face glow in the dark edition!"

Luke (his jaw drops to ground): "You own a pair of those?"

Brenda: "I sure do!"

Johnny walks into Luke's office unannounced. The laughter stops and all eyes fall on Johnny. Greg remains in the corner.

Johnny: "I apologize for interrupting. Uh Greg. I need to see you in the hall."

Greg immediately complies with Johnny's request. Johnny puts his hand on Greg's shoulder. As Johnny and Greg step out, Max walks in.

Max: "Brenda, I'll be out in the hall when you're ready to go to the house. o:p/o:p

Max closes the door. Brenda throws down her cards and stares into space. Luke and Mike observe her behavior.

Luke: "You ok Brenda?"

Brenda: "What was that?"

Mike: "Maybe they were giving him a break. He's been watching you all day right?"

Brenda: "I got him in trouble again. They're going to kill him and it's all my fault."

Tears roll down Brenda's face. She can sense something is going down. She becomes afraid for Sonny. She wants to run with him and hide on some deserted island but can't bring herself to even rearrange her body in the chair. Mike walks over and holds her close to him.

Luke: "You can't worry about those things Babygirl. I know Sonny. He doesn't kill for fun. Something went wrong. It's more than you think. Sometimes it's best not to think about it."

Mike: "Luke is right. Don't worry. I'll stay with you till you know everything is ok."

Outside Luke's, Johnny and Marco tie up Greg, gag him, and toss his struggling body in the trunk. They hop in the limo and drive off to meet Sonny at the warehouse.

* * *

Jack: "Why are you out of breath?"

Pete: "Dude. Bruce and I got into some shit!"

Jack: "I don't care. You got the money?"

Pete notices Christina on the bench. He points to her.

Pete: "Not with the kid."

Jack almost forgets that the quiet little girl is there. He walks over to her and looks around the docks for someplace safe for her. He banks on Sonny's warehouse being the place.

Jack (bending down to Kristina and pointing to Sonny's warehouse): "You see that building?"

Christina: "Yes Uncle Jack. I see it."

Jack: "Ok. I want you to walk around that building till you can't see me anymore. I'll call you when you can come out. I'll even give you chocolate ice cream."

Christina: "Is this hide-n-go-sneak Uncle Jack? I like this game."

Jack: "Yea Christina. Just do exactly what I said and then we'll go."

Christina: "Ok Uncle Jack."

Christina runs to the side of the warehouse till Jack is out of her sight. Captivated by a break in the window, she looks inside. In his casual dress of all black, Sonny lays down heavy plastic under a chair. He walks around the chair with a bundle of rope hanging from his shoulder. Johnny, Marco, and another guard named Joe walk in with Greg who is fully aware of his fate. The movements inside fascinate Christina even more. Even with her infantile mind, she can tell that the man tied up with the gag in his mouth is in danger. They push Greg into the chair. Sonny, personally, takes the chance to attach his body to it with the rope. Christina moves further down the long stretch of Sonny's warehouse to get a better view from another window. She realizes she has gone too far down the alley, but she knows Mr. Corinthos. He's a familiar face. She feels safe. Sonny stands in front of Greg staring up at him gagged and bound to the chair.

Sonny: "I don't even want to hear it. Nobody messes with Brenda. She knew about you all along. I should've listened, but I didn't. Any last words Traitor?"

Johnny removes the gag from Greg's mouth.

Greg: "I'll tell you everything Mr. Corinthos. I swear I didn't want to hurt anyone. Mrs. Cassadine is responsible. Helena is going to take your daughter. It's her goal. She wants to destroy you and Brenda. She wants the Cassadines to suffer."

Sonny: "Greg, stop telling me shit I already know. Put it back Johnny."

Johnny places the gag in Greg's mouth. Christina tries to understand what she's seeing. She watches with intensity. Johnny hands Sonny the gun as he pulls on his gloves. Sonny takes the gun and focuses it at Greg's forehead from a short distance. He hasn't done it in a while. He doesn't want to do it, but he can't cop out now. He soaks in Greg's last words and allows his festering anger to use them as fuel for sustaining power over his prey. He breathes deeply with the gun focused. Greg closes his eyes knowing the end is near and prays that it's quick and painless. Greg can see Christina but holds his tongue and hopes for Karma after his body is six feet under. Sonny steps back, stares Greg in the eyes, and pulls the trigger once twice three strikes he's out.

Christina's fragile body falls onto the window, bounces off, and hits the ground. Sonny looks up at the window. He drops the gun and looks at Johnny. Sonny quickly moves crates to the bottom of the window and climbs up. He opens the window to Christina passed out on the filthy ground soiling her white dress. Sonny becomes weak. His body tenses up. After staring at Christina in disbelief, he finally pulls himself over the window to her outside. Marco runs down the alley to a trembling Sonny lifting Christina off the ground into his arms. Marco forces Sonny towards the limo and ushers him inside with the fainted child. Marco hops in the driver's seat and drives off. Christina remains unconscious as Sonny lays her across the seat and tries to clean off her dress. It becomes his obsession to make it as white and pure as it was when Livvie struggled with her to put it on that morning. Johnny and Joe stay behind and finish out the plan.

They lay Greg's lifeless body on the plastic drenched in red. They roll him in the plastic and tie it closed with the rope that bound him to the chair. They remove their coats to reveal wetsuits. They stick him in a wooden box and decide who will swim to the bottom of the lake. Jack shakes Pete's hand, thanking him for his business. Pete runs away excited about a little plastic pouch filled with one night to have his head in the clouds. To feel more superior than he really is when his feet are planted firmly on the ground.

Mike sits in the back of the church concerned while watching Brenda kneel before candles praying that it's all in her imagination and that Greg will be in the front of the penthouse door to drive her up the wall and follow her too closely. She longs for a moment of déjà vu of that first time she met Greg. Not because she cares about the guard, but because she knows Sonny's heart and his constant self-torture when he himself steps outside the realm of acceptable human behavior.

Alexis sits with Kristina fighting sleep on her lap in Stefan's study as she reads her own favorite childhood tale about a little boy named Max that dives head first into reality after being deprived of his dinner because he was too mischievous. Instead of dreaming about the safety of fairies and unicorns, he faces his fears of monsters and darkness where they crown him king of the wild things.

Alexis: "…and grew until his ceiling hung with vines and the walls became the world around him."

Alexis notices Kristina has completely fallen asleep. She closes the book and enjoys the silence.

Alexis (to Kristina): "If your dad were Little Max, he would not be happy about being stuck in the woods. He has problems with confined spaces. I think he might be afraid of monsters that lurk inside them. Maybe you should share your book with him so he can see what a big boy Max is. One day I'd like to tell him and hope that he understands that 'even though you may try, sometimes you're just not cut out to live where the wild things are.'"


	8. I'm Not In Love 45 of ?

**I'm Not In Love**

Written 7/31/2003

Brooke Lynn and Tommy run into Audrey's house excited about their find. They bolt out the backdoor, run to Tommy's trampoline, and plant their excited bodies onto the canvas. They open JR's backpack and pull out his locator device. Tommy opens his laptop while Brooke Lynn fumbles with a sensor. She playfully places it on Tommy to test its accuracy.

Brook Lynn: "Ok. I'm doing a reading."

Tommy starts tapping away on his laptop while Brooke Lynn studies her results.

Brooke Lynn: "Ok. Tommy we're about seventy-five degrees long and about forty to forty-five degrees lat. Is that about right?"

Tommy (nods while looking at his computer): "That's about right. It could be more accurate, but that'll do." o:p/o:p

Lucas walks into the backyard thrown off by the sight of Brooke Lynn. He walks up to the trampoline. Tommy gets excited to see someone else his age hanging around. He makes room for Lucas on the trampoline.

Tommy: "Hi Lucas. You hanging out?"

Lucas (sitting down): "I just thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to. My mom said that you were staying. She wanted me to introduce you to Port Charles."

Brooke Lynn: "Actually we're kinda busy Lucas."

Lucas: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Tommy: "No Brooke Lynn he can stay. Maybe he can help us."

Brooke Lynn: "We can't let too many people in on this Tommy. (immediately gives up) Go ahead. Maybe he can help us."

Tommy: "We're trying to find Luiz Alcazar. He hurt JR and Brooke Lynn's mom."

Lucas: "I'd love to help. The dude is bad news. He kidnapped Maxie and Georgie so he's hurt a lot of people."

Brooke Lynn nods her approval for him to stay. Lucas looks over Tommy's shoulder at the laptop screen. Brooke Lynn prepares the locator to find Luiz.

Tommy: "Ok Brooke. Where is Luiz? Give me the coordinates."

Brooke Lynn: "Ok. I got about sixty-six longitude and eighteen latitude. Where is that?"

Brooke Lynn looks at Tommy and Lucas anticipating an answer. Tommy looks up at Brooke Lynn. Lucas looks at both parties clueless to the results. Tommy puts his hands over his eyes.

Tommy: "Where is your mom Brooke Lynn?"

Brooke Lynn: "Uh. In Puerto Rico? That's where Miguel lives. Near the Caribbean Sea. An island. (throws up her hands) What?!"

Tommy looks at Lucas.

Lucas: "Well. Does Caja De Muertos sound familiar?"

Tommy: "Luiz Alcazar is in Caja De Muertos which is a deserted island off the coast of Puerto Rico."

Brooke Lynn (getting frustrated): "Look it up."

Tommy and Lucas search information on the island. After minutes of searching, they both breathe out a deep sigh.

Lucas: "Ok Brooke Lynn. Take this information however you want. Caja De Muertos was a deserted island off the coast of Puerto Rico. It was purchased by Ricky Martin aka Miguel Morez…."

Brooke Lynn shuts off all sound around. Her heart starts to race and she becomes shaky and lightheaded. Tommy can tell the information is affecting her.

Lucas (reading): "Puerto Rican officials agreed to sell the island to Martin as long as he…"

* * *

Lois: "…maintained the island's historic condition. This island was a mess with just that lighthouse in the distance. I don't come here often, but when I do, I have to look at this house in awe. Miguel's a little on the clueless side, but he loves this island."

Luiz: "Has Brooke been here?"

Lois: "Never. Every time I come here it's for a party or intense business."

Luiz: "You look real intense."

Luiz smiles at Lois sitting across from him on the sand. She can't help but constantly dust sand and tiny ants off his jaunty pants. He accidentally leans on his left hand sending a jolt of pain up his arm. He sits up quickly and grabs his bicep. Lois notices.

Lois: "What's wrong Luiz?"

Luiz: "Hey Doll. I got an idea. Stand up. I wanna give you a tattoo like Brenda's."

Lois cracks up as she stands up in front of Luiz. He gets on his knees tugging at Lois' sarong revealing the small of her back. He becomes weak at the sight of her soft tanned skin. She tries to pull away from him, but he constantly pulls her towards him.

Luiz: "Doll! Stop moving!"

Lois: "Are you putting the symbol for peace and love on my ass?!"

Luiz takes a sharpie and draws a smiley face on Lois. She laughs nervously as the pen tickles her skin. He indicates he's finished with a nudge away from him. She sits back down on the ground attempting to look at what Luiz drew.

Luiz: "I was never much of an artist so I drew a smiley face."

Lois (snatches the sharpie from Luiz's hand): "This is permanent marker Luiz."

Luiz: "Tell me about Brooke Lynn."

As she tries to wipe off the marker, she looks at him protective of her daughter's name. Luiz can tell it's something sacred to her.

Lois: "What do you wanna know?"

Luiz: "She's an introvert isn't she? It's odd because you're so outgoing."

Lois: "How do you know that?"

Luiz: "You have to know how to read people in my line of work."

Lois: "It's kind of my fault she's that way. She grew up around adults so she thinks she's more mature than other kids. We never really stayed in one place. It was Milan with this band and Spain with that band, but she loved to travel. I remember bringing her to Port Charles to visit the Quartermaines. She met Alexis and she freaked out. I kept thinking 'please don't let Ned marry this woman. My child hates her.' Brenda was there when she was born. I absolutely love Brenda and nothing can change that."

Luiz: "I would hate to see you lose your relationship with Brenda. But why Sonny?"

Lois: "I'll tell you what I tell everyone. It's not his charm. He's a complicated man. What can I say? Once you love Sonny Corinthos, you just don't stop loving him. I've seen a side of him that most people probably will never understand."

* * *

Livvie walks out of Ric's lecture with The Bard's writings wrestling in her brain. She races out the door. Not paying attention, she spills her purse on the ground. She stares at the mess on the concrete and finally kneels down to collect her belongings.

Livvie: "Jesus! I need to clean out my purse."

Zander: "'All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances. And one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.'"

Livvie drops her purse and looks up at Zander hovering over her. She pushes him off the curb and grabs the last of her stuff. Zander smiles at her.

Livvie: "Since when do you read Shakespeare?"

Zander: "I was in the back. I saw you up front."

Livvie: "Oh. You should have moved up."

Zander: "Well Ric mentioned at the Nurses' Ball that he would be doing Shakespeare's this summer. So I told him I'd stop by. He's really articulate."

Livvie: "Yea. He taught at Yale so…are you busy Zander? I need to share something with you?"

Zander: "Sure. Let's go get some coffee."

* * *

Lois gets on her knees and crawls over to Luiz with a look of passion in her eyes. He leans back on his elbows ignoring the pain in his arm. He lounges back with his body still as she creeps up to him exciting ever part of his being from her delicate touch. She kisses his neck and makes her way to his lips. Luiz relaxes his body and lies down. He is certain of the timing, but he immediately shuts down as soon as Lois places her lips on his. He won't give in. He politely pushes her away. She sits up on her knees confused. He sits back up hoping to find an explanation that would save them both from heartache.

Luiz: "I love my wife. Hannah."

Lois stares at Luiz still confused. She tries to remember if she read the message on her phone correctly when he said I love you. She becomes frustrated.

Lois: "Uh Luiz. You said you wanted this. I can't read you at all here. Since when did you start loving Hannah again?"

Luiz: "I never stopped. Listen Doll, you don't love me so why are we even going there?"

Lois: "Why did you come here? I think you and I have a lot of questions that need to be answered."

Luiz just sits and stares at her. Lois stands up on the brink of fury. She gives up on him and walks into the house. Luiz follows her like a lovesick fool. He surrenders and decides to explain everything. She sits on the couch and turns on the TV. Luiz grabs the remote and shuts it off. He unbuttons his shirt revealing his bare chest. With pain in both his arm and his heart, he takes it off. Lois stares at Luiz gathering mixed signals from his striptease. He throws the shirt on the ground and points to his left arm neatly bandaged around his bicep. He removes the bandage and presents his stab wound. She's speechless.

Luiz: "Don't say anything. It doesn't matter. You're going to hate me anyway."

Lois stares at him waiting for his explanation of the injury. On the coffee table he sits directly across from her hoping to keep her undivided attention.

Luiz: "I went to see Skye. I'm going to be a father soon. When I first heard, I was so excited. Then I wised up and figured things wouldn't turn out that easily. I can't just walk in the nursery and hold Skyler. I made my bed, but I'm not going to lie in it without a fight."

Lois: "What did you do to Skye?"

Luiz: "I threatened to take Skyler. I deserve the chance to be his father."

Lois jumps up from the couch. She maneuvers around the room in disbelief of how far she's let her feelings go for Luiz. He observes her every move.

Lois: "You don't deserve a damn thing. You had the chance and you blew it. Zander seems like he's a great kid. You even admitted that you were a bad father to him. I'll be damned if you're going to use Skyler as a means of proving yourself worthy to be a parent. A child is not an experiment."

Luiz: "You're taking Skye's side in this?"

Lois: "How were you stabbed? Did you physically harm Skye?"

Luiz: "Her brother showed up and stabbed me."

Lois: "That kid is harmless. I highly doubt he stabbed you without reason."

Luiz looks at Lois knowing he's caught in his half-truth. He's dug his hole too deep to get out. There's nothing left for him to do other than give up.

* * *

Brooke Lynn lies down on Tommy's bed. Tommy shuts the door after Lucas leaves the room to catch up with Maxie at Kelly's before it gets too dark out. Tommy pulls out his saxophone and plays quietly on the bed. He doesn't know what to say to her. He stops playing and decides to conjure up some type of conversation.

Tommy: "What's your favorite instrument?"

Brooke Lynn turns on her back and looks at Tommy again confused by his random conversations.

Brooke Lynn: "The guitar. That's my dad's favorite. I hate the piano. My mom made me learn how to play it. I don't wanna do this stupid recital anymore."

Tommy hops up and offers Brooke Lynn his hand. He pulls her up from the bed and volunteers a warm hug. She pulls from him slightly shocked by his actions.

Tommy: "Everything will be fine. Things could be worse."

Brooke Lynn: "Is that how you look at life? The glass is always half full for you. I think it's half empty. I wanna go home. I'm going to tell my Dad I'm not doing the recital. I don't want to do anything that makes my mother happy."

* * *

Livvie and Zander sit at a small table at a coffee shop in the university square. They sit close to each other as if secrets are being exchanged.

Zander: "What's going on?"

Livvie: "I feel like I can tell you, because you're kind of in my situation. I had Jamal's baby."

Zander: "What? Where is the baby?"

Livvie: "I gave him up. Bobbie, Robin, and you are the only ones that know."

Zander: "Don't you think Jamal deserves to know?

Livvie: "It'll ruin his friendship with Jack. Plus, Jamal gave up his daughter for adoption."

Zander: "Uh Livvie. That's not exactly true. The mother never told him he had a daughter. It's not fair to lie to people about these things. I would die if I didn't know Kiya existed and I missed out on his life."

Livvie: "It's too late Zander. He's gone. I bet he's in a loving home right now. I look at Kiya and Christopher-Robin and I think of him."

Zander: "If you want Livvie, I can help you find him. I can tell you want to find him."

Zander can see in her eyes that she made a mistake. He holds her hand letting her know that he'll always be there for her. Livvie feels safe with Zander knowing that he understands her point of view and how she really feels without saying a word. She rests head on her hand and ponders whether or not to tell Jamal about the baby.

* * *

Jamal sneaks into Laura's office. She beckons him in. He takes a seat at her desk.

Laura: "Jamal. I am so glad to see you."

Jamal: "Mrs. Spencer. I am totally excited about this."

Laura: "Sure you are. Dara said the opposite."

Jamal: "Oh come on Mrs. Spencer. I will admit that I was a little not in the mood, but this is important for my future. I love the idea of being a big bad chemist."

Laura: "Well you have the job Jamal. This isn't an interview. I just wanted to get to know you a little. Are you friends with my son Nik?"

Jamal: "No Mrs. Spencer. I mean I rarely talk to him. I'm friends with Lucky."

Carly walks into Deception. She whizzes past the clueless receptionist and peeks into Laura's office. She sees Jamal and decides to actually be polite and wait her turn. She listens to the conversation.

Laura: "How about Gia?"

Jamal (suspicious): "What's going on? Just say it. I can tell when someone is fishing for information."

Laura: "My son Nik is concerned about your relationship with Gia."

Jamal: "There's nothing to worry about. Nothing will happen with Gia and me."

Laura: "Jamal. You are a handsome young man. Gia is a beautiful girl. That's chemistry. I never thought Luke and I would be anything either. So never say never."

Jamal: "I assure you that Gia and I can never be anything but friends."

Laura: "Are you sure?"

Jamal: "Mrs. Spencer. Gia is my sister. And I would love it if you kept that information to yourself."

Carly can't believe her ears. She closes the office door quietly and walks back into the lobby. The receptionist looks up at her trying to figure out how she got past her.

Carly (to the receptionist): "Where is Gia?"

Receptionist: "Uh. I don't know."

Carly: "Isn't it your job to know? You know what? Forget it. You're useless."

Carly leaves Deception happy that her snooping has finally paid off.

* * *

Tommy walks Brooke Lynn to the door of the Gatehouse. He looks at her feeling her sadness and disappointment. He wishes he could help her in some way.

Brooke Lynn: "Thanks for letting me hang out with you."

Tommy: "Don't be hard on your parents. Sometimes it's best to just block them out."

Brooke Lynn: "Your trampoline really is magic."

Tommy laughs. Ned walks out of the house. Tommy nervously waves to Ned. He walks off. Her complacent demeanor changes to bitterness as she walks into the house with her father.

Ned: "Did you have fun at Tommy's? JR should be going home soon."

Brooke Lynn: "Why didn't Mom take me with her?"

Ned does a double take not knowing how to answer her question.

Ned: "Did something happen at Tommy's? You were fine when your mother left."

Brooke Lynn: "I don't want to go to the recital! I don't want to play the piano again! EVER!"

Brooke Lynn walks over to the piano, picks up her guitar, and almost smashes it onto the grand instrument made especially for her. Ned grabs her before can destroy it. He makes her focus on him

Ned: "What the hell do you think you're doing? What has gotten into you?"

Brooke Lynn: "I don't want to do the stupid recital and I want you to get rid of the piano!"

Carly walks in just as Brooke Lynn storms off to her room. They both look at each other. Ned rubs the back of his neck as if he just acquired whiplash.

Carly: "Was that a temper tantrum or a prima donna in the making?"

Ned: "I vote prima donna. I think she's worried about JR."

Carly: "Remind me never to mess with a girl from Benson Hurst."

Ned: "What do you want Carly? I'm kinda in the middle of a family crisis."

Carly wraps her arms around Ned.

Carly: "Oh damn. I thought we could make out. I'm just so happy right now. I actually succeeded in helping someone else."

Ned: "I would love to humor you my dear, but I have to be a father right now."

Carly: "Let's just admit we suck as parents and leave it at that."

Ned pries Carly off of him. She can tell he really is upset about Brooke Lynn. She decides to be serious

Carly: "I'll go talk to Brooke Lynn. Usually when I was mad, the last person I wanted to talk to was my mom or dad."

Ned: "Go for it. If you think it'll help."

* * *

Livvie bounces Kiya on her lap on Zander's floor. Zander watches her as he attempts to get some rest on his bed.

Zander (to Livvie): "You would have made a great mom."

Livvie: "I doubt that. I can barely handle Christina. Dressing her this morning was such a chore. She cried. I wanted to scream then she cried some more. I cried. It was so bad."

Zander can't help but laugh trying to imagine Livvie and Christina in a morning catfight.

Zander: "Is it that time of month?"

Livvie: "It is definitely that time of month."

Nahyla walks into Zander's room. She sees Livvie holding Kiya. Nahyla phases into lioness mode and glares at Livvie. Zander sits up on his bed surprised to see her.

Zander: "What are you doing here?"

Nahyla: "I want my baby back."

Livvie stands up and holds Kiya close to her refusing to let Nahyla take him. Zander's heart breaks in half. He knew she would change mind. How could any mother resist Kiya's face? His chubby cheeks. His big round dark eyes. His dark brown hair. His glowing skin. Zander approaches Nahyla and looks her straight in the eye.

Zander: "I don't think so. Don't even think you're going to come here and take my son."

Nahyla: "Zander. I'm not taking Kiya. I just decided that I want to be his mother. I wasn't thinking. I was just scared."

Zander: "I can't let you come in and out of his life."

Nahyla: "Can I just have a second chance? If I screw it up, I won't ask for anymore chances."

Zander looks back at Livvie cradling Kiya in her arms. He motions for her to give Nahyla the baby. Livvie walks over and carefully places Kiya in Nahyla's arms. He starts to become fussy and agitated not waiting this unfamiliar girl holding him. He has his preferences and she is not one of them. Zander watches Nahyla trying to calm Kiya. He hates having to watch his son's world be interrupted.

* * *

Laura searches Jamal with her eyes hoping she can prompt him for more information, but he keeps diverting the subject of Gia. He rambles on about school till Laura finally decides to pry some more into his life.

Laura: "Jamal. I would love to know why you don't want Gia to know you're her brother."

Jamal: "Our father is Deke Woods. He was a playa. He had a girl at every port or shall I say every hood in New York City. The dude got around. He thought cause he was a cop he could get away with anything. I was too young to ever know him. He was killed so everything I know about him I heard from my mother. She never had a good thing to say about him. My uncle on my mother's side and his sister Dara raised me. I had a great life because I didn't have to know Deke. I hope Gia never finds out who her father is."

Laura: "I've heard stories about Deke, but Marcus Taggert adored him."

Jamal: "I don't know Mrs. Spencer. I guess all I can say is that if Deke cared about you he really cared, but if Deke hated you, he tore you apart. He abused his power. Gia's better off not knowing about him. I know when I found out, I questioned everything about myself. I just hope to god that I never turn out like him."

Laura: "I highly doubt that Deke's memory is that strong to have that much of an effect on someone's life."

Jamal: "I hope not, but you never know Mrs. Spencer. Once he broke your spirit, there was no way you could piece it back together. He destroyed my mother. I don't think she every gained her confidence again. I would love to meet a person that actually survived Deke's physical and psychological abuse."

* * *

Carly sits on the bed as Brooke Lynn curls up in a chair and reads to herself. She refuses to even acknowledge that Carly is in the room. Carly decides to speak anyway.

Carly: "Listen Hon. Your mom being gone is the best time for you to party. Make your dad spoil you rotten with breakfast in bed. Maybe a diamond ring from Harry Winston."

Brooke Lynn: "I'm anorexic and I hate diamonds."

Carly: "Alrighty then. What's your beef?"

Brooke Lynn: "Is it ok if I just hate my parents in the privacy of my own bedroom?"

Carly: "You and Michael were so close. He looks up to you."

Brooke Lynn: "What are you getting at Carly?"

Carly: "I remember you taking my hand and showing me your dad's studio. I just remember you seemed to be happier. What went wrong?"

Brooke Lynn: "I'm not my mom's priority anymore. I had a nightmare that I drowned in the ocean and my mom wasn't there to save me. When I woke up, she wasn't there like she always used to be. Someone more important has come into her life and she chose him over me."

* * *

Luiz slowly puts on his shirt. Lois can't bring herself to look at him. She wishes he would just go away. He wishes he didn't always act on his impulses. He looks up at Lois noticing the tears well up in her eyes. He has disappointed her again.

Lois: "I want you to go away. Don't ever come near me again. I really mean it this time."

Luiz: "Does this mean that if I ever see you again, I have to pretend I never met you?"

Lois: "Exactly."

Luiz: "The only problem is I'm in love."

Lois: "I'm not."

He wants to scream Liar to her face, but he never was one to completely burn his bridges if there was one he hoped to cross upon again someday. He picks up his cell phone from the table and his suit coat from the chair. He looks at Lois one more time for remembrance when he sleeps to dream her.

Luiz: "Before I go, will you please let us end on terms of honesty? We're both adults. I wanna hear you say it, because I know you felt it too. You probably still do. You can't turn love on and off like a faucet. It'll run forever if you let it. Lois Cerullo, I love you."

Lois struggles with her words. She fixes her gaze upon his charming physique. She drudges up enough nerve to spit it out.

Lois: "I love you too Luiz."

Luiz forces a smile and gives her a wink with a tinkle in his eye. He won the fight. That's all that matters to him now. He walks out the door without saying another word. Looking back would be too painful for both hearts. He decides to survive on the fact that she does love him.


	9. Diamonds and Pearls 46 of ?

**Diamonds and Pearls**

Written 8/15/03

Alexis walks around the outside of Kelly's with her cell phone perched at her ear. She is soo nervous at the thought of him answering his phone. She hasn't spoken to him in a while, but she misses him.

Alexis (to the phone): "You answered. How are you? I'm ok. Sometimes I want to escape with Kristina never to return but I can't do that. Guess what? No. I'm not having another baby. Coleman is my brother. We're twins."

Alexis jerks the phone from her ear at the loud WHAT she's getting from the other end.

Alexis (to the phone): "Calm down Dear. It's ok. He's married to Skye. Ok. Don't get upset. She's happy. She's having twins. Very soon I think. Brace yourself. Brenda married Sonny in Puerto Rico. They told everyone at the Nurses' Ball. Edward was livid. I love his reaction to those things.

A long silence appears on the other end of the conversation. She can feel his unspoken sadness seeping through the phone. She allows him his moment.

Alexis (to the phone): "Listen you Stupid Blog, I'll marry you again. We can even consummate the marriage this time. Will you call me soon? Stop being a stranger. I'll send you pictures of Kristina. She's almost taller than Sonny. What? AJ will never grow. He's perpetually twelve. Stop getting your hopes up for that guy. I love you too Jax. I miss you. Bye Love."

Alexis hangs up her phone. She turns to leave the front of Kelly's and runs right into Luiz waiting for her to end her call. She's nervous again not knowing whether to scream for help or fight him herself. He's calm and waiting for her reaction to his presence. She looks around hoping someone will come, but Kelly's has yet to open for the day.

Luiz: "Ms. Davis. I won't take up too much of your time. I owe you an apology for your loss. It was not my intent to hurt your sister."

Alexis: "I can not believe you have the nerve to show your face to me. You stay away from Coleman and his family."

Luiz: "When he gives me my son, I'll budge. I owe him nothing.

Alexis stares at Luiz in disbelief not understanding what he means. He notes her confusion.

Luiz: "So Skye didn't tell you? I'm the father of her son. It's rare but it's plausible."

Alexis: "Stay away from Skye and leave Port Charles. You have no reason to be here. I know Zander doesn't want you around."

Luiz: "Enjoy your day Ms. Davis.

Luiz walks away leaving Alexis in shock. She takes a seat and reminds herself of the cold-hearted smirk on his face when he was released of murder charges months ago. Ned walks up and peeks into the locked door of Kelly's. He notices Alexis in a trance.

Ned: "Good morning Heartache."

Alexis looks up at Ned trying to remember if she really just spoke to Luiz. She stands up and gathers her bearings

Alexis: "Hi. Kelly's is yet to be opened. Would you walk me to my office? I have coffee there."

Ned (offers his arm): "I sure will.

Ned and Alexis leave the front of Kelly's and make their way to Alexis' office.

* * *

Monica sits in her office staring at Robin's file. David walks in. Monica motions for him to take a seat. He can tell from her expression that the news couldn't possibly be good.

Monica: "David you know the lengths I went through to control Robin's pneumonia."

David: "Monica, I'm a doctor. Just say it. What's happening to Robin?"

Monica: "Robin has cancer. She has developed lymphoma."

David rests his head on his hand in frustration. He tries to come up with a plan of action to tell Anna.

David: "Wait! This is a good thing Monica. This means we can do chemo and radiation and get rid of the cancer or at least put it in remission. We could also proliferate some healthy stem cells..."

Monica: "No David. Absolutely not. You're not thinking like a doctor. And GH will not stand behind experimental drugs or practices that have not been approved by our board."

David: "No Monica. I have to do everything I can for her even if it means treating her somewhere else."

Monica: "David, her CD4 T cell count has dropped below 200. Chemo may kill the cancer, but it will also kill her already weak immune system. You know this. Don't even talk to me about using stem cell research in this hospital. And furthermore, Robin is my patient. Her care is in my hands."

David jumps up to leave.

David: "But you're not her mother. Anna will always have the last word."

David leaves Monica's office. Robin stops by Karen's office a couple floors down in the children's unit. She peeks into the office to Karen typing away at her computer. Karen looks up at Robin.

Karen: "Hey Sweetie. Come in and have a seat."

Robin sits across from Karen.

Robin: "I just got tackled by the cutest bunch of five-year olds."

Karen: "I love those kids. So when are you going to work down here? Tomorrow?"

Robin: "Are you serious Karen?"

Karen: "I am very serious. The kids love you. You're so gentle and patient with them."

Robin: "Do you hear from Jagger?"

Karen: "Sometimes. I feel so bad for Frank. My Dad jumped his ass at dinner the other night."

Robin: "What happened?"

Karen: "Scott's been so stressed out. Dara left to be partner with Alexis. He invites Frank and me over for dinner. Christina was there. She sees Frank and she calls him Daddy."

Robin: "Uh-oh."

Karen: "I'm like Dad, she calls everyone Daddy. She calls the dog Daddy. Stop freakin' out!"

Robin: "Poor Scott. She does have like four dads."

Karen: "Damn Julie!"

* * *

The room is dark. Christina lies on the bed with a blanket over her tired petite frame. Sonny sits next the bed with his hand on her tummy to comfort her in case she wakes up with more questions of why this why that. He surrounded her with stuffed animals, dolls, and picture books. She was up and down all night asking for her mother or father or Jack or Livvie or a glass of juice. He tried to appease her with cookies and milk at godforsaken hours of the night. After they arrived at the safe house the night before, she awoke from her shock wondering if she really saw a man killed or if bullets really hurt. Sonny told her it was a bad dream and she was just scared because she had strayed too far from Jack, but he would take care of her till her mom and dad came home.

He offered her the world from diamonds and pearls to unlimited cookies and ice cream to a new pony to a play date at Disney World with Chloe. He just sits in his desperation and watches her sleep not knowing how to fix this mess. In his head, he curses Jack for being so irresponsible with Christina. He thinks of his own little girl and what he would do to Jack if it were Chloe in this predicament. Marco walks in with Christina's dress on a hanger. He sent Marco to the cleaners at least twice to make sure her dress was cleaned to perfection. Sonny looks at Marco and takes the dress. He looks it over from the sleeves to the crochet of flowers at the bottom. Marco waits for his approval or lack there of. Sonny nods to Marco that it's finally to his satisfaction.

Sonny: "Call Johnny and tell him to contact Jack. We'll meet him at the penthouse."

Sonny lifts Christina up from her sleep. She allows him to put her dress back on. He slowly puts on her dress. He picks her up tucked tightly in her blanket and walks her out of the safe house to his limo with Marco waiting to drive.

* * *

Luiz walks into the PCPD and right up to Taggert's desk. The room is silent with all eyes are focused on Luiz.

Taggert: "You have some nerve."

Luiz: "I wish to file a report."

Scott comes out of Hannah's office not at all surprised to see Luiz.

Scott: "What's the problem Luiz? Looking for a new kid to knock the shit out of?"

Luiz: "Adam Chandler Jr. stabbed me first then I attacked him. I wanna file a report for attempted murder."

Taggert: "You are so full of shit Luiz!"

Luiz pulls up his sleeve and reveals his healing stab wound.

Luiz: "Look at this Taggert! Am I lying now? I say we call it even. I let the boy live if you people lay off me."

Taggert: "I don't negotiate with criminals. No charges have been filed, but when they are, we'll have a cell waiting for ya."

JR: "Actually, I'm not pressing charges. He's right. I stabbed him first."

Everyone looks at JR struggling to stand up straight by holding onto the wooden railing at the entrance. He and Luiz stare at each other with pure hatred in their eyes.

Luiz: "You feeling better Young Man?"

JR: "I don't trust law enforcement to handle you the way you should be handled. You'll get yours Luiz. It's coming."

Luiz (laughing): "Right Kid. Right. (to Scott) Where is Hannah?"

Scott: "In her office."

Luiz makes his way to Hannah's office leaving a bitter taste in Taggert's mouth. Taggert shakes his head at JR.

Taggert: "Where the hell is your sister? She should talk some sense into you JR."

JR (struggling to stand and talk): "It's not worth it Detective, but thanks for the effort."

JR leaves the PCPD and is nearly blown away by Jack flying through the door. Jack immediately stops his haste at the sight of Scott.

Scott: "What you do now Jack? Hey. Where's Christina? I called Livvie and she said the baby was with you."

Jack: "Uh. Yea. She's back at Kelly's."

Scott: "Well bring her here. I miss her."

Jack is about to stutter an explanation but his phone saves his ass. He bolts out the door to answer. Scott stares at him outside the window knowing something is up.

Jack: "This is Uncle Jack! Christina?!"

Johnny: "Sonny will give you Christina at his penthouse. Come alone."

Johnny hangs up before Jack can say another word. Jack hauls ass onto his motorcycle and speeds off with Scott still peering out the window at his weird behavior.

Scott (to Taggert): "I swear to god that kid is on drugs. I don't want him watching my kid anymore."

Taggert: "Kids are losing it. They got no goddamn supervision. It's sad. And then we let mofos like Luiz and Sonny run around. I don't get this world Scott."

* * *

Luiz plops down in Hannah's chair. She peers at him from a file she's been staring at for what seems like ages.

Luiz: "I miss you. What you been up to?"

Hannah: "Did you actually make it into the PCPD alive? They are looking for you Luiz."

Luiz: "I'm here."

Hannah: "Since when did you start terrorizing children Luiz?"

Luiz shows Hannah his arm. She walks over to him and places her hand on his arm in disbelief.

Luiz: "JR did this. I beat the crap out of him because of it."

Hannah: "Why were you there in the first place?"

Luiz: "Skye is having my son."

Hannah: "You slept with Skye?"

Luiz: "I sure as hell did."

Hannah: "You are such a Ho. You get more bizarre everyday. I can't deal with you right now Luiz."

Luiz: "I want you to help me get my son. You and I are still legally married."

Hannah: "Luiz. I can't right now. Maybe later. You've been dismissed."

Hannah focuses back on her work. Luiz pulls himself out of her chair, walks over to her, and places a kiss on the top of her head. She continues to ignore him as he drags himself out of her office.

* * *

Christina stands before Sonny with her hands on her hips brewing into tantrum mode. Mike walks in.

Mike: "Sonny. We need to talk about Brenda."

Sonny looks back at Mike who does a double take at the sight of the little girl unrecognizable to him. Carly comes in behind Mike and too jerks at the sight of Christina. Sonny tries to come up with excuses for the child's presence in his penthouse.

Mike: "That's your daughter Sonny?"

Sonny (agitated): "No Mike. Carly, what do you want?"

Carly: "Why do you have Scott's daughter in your penthouse? Does he know?"

Mike: "Is that Christina Baldwin? She's growing."

Sonny refuses to answer the questions being thrown at him. He looks back down at Christina and continues their fight.

Sonny: "Christina, what did I tell you last night? Do you remember what we talked about?"

Christina: "No."

Sonny: "No?"

Christina: "No."

Sonny starts to laugh knowing he'll be having this argument again in about four years.

Sonny: "We discussed making deals. I made a deal with you. Now whose turn is it to make a deal?"

Christina: "Yours!"

Sonny: "I remember it's your turn. I want you to go upstairs and play Sponge Bob Saves the World. Go on. Keep up your end of the deal."

Christina: "No."

Sonny: "Now."

Christina: "No! I don't wanna!"

Carly: "You know Sonny. I always said you should avoid having daughters. Girls don't negotiate like the big bad mobsters you roll with."

Sonny: "I'm going to count to three Christina. Don't make me chase you."

Christina: "No No No!"

Christina crosses her arms and watches Sonny's next move. He reaches out for her. She turns out of his reach, runs towards the stairs, and flies to the top out of sight. Sonny focuses back on Mike and Carly entertained by Sonny and Christina's sideshow.

Sonny: "I'm glad you're back Mike, but in the future call a brotha. Carly, we got nothing to talk about."

Jack walks in. Sonny rubs his hands together. He motions Jack in and forces Mike and Carly out.

Sonny (to Mike and Carly): "Sunny Skies Daycare Center is closed. I got business. See ya later."

He slams the door in their faces and turns to Jack. He shakes his head at Jack and starts to chuckle. Jack looks around for signs of Christina being there.

Sonny: "Jack Ramsey. You are officially my personal Bitch."

* * *

Alexis fumbles around with papers on her desk. Ned peers at her as he fixes two cups of coffee. He hands her a cup and takes a seat. She sits next to him.

Alexis: "I'm sorry I betrayed you."

Ned: "Actually, I'm glad I'm out. I would have missed out on my own daughter and that would not have been fair to her."

Alexis: "How is she?"

Ned: "How are you? You look nervous."

Alexis: "I found out that Coleman is my twin brother. I didn't even know I had a twin brother. Stefan hates him. He's so judgmental. He's been acting weird lately."

Ned (shocked): "Did you just say Coleman is your brother? Oh hell no."

Alexis: "Hell yes. And I told Jax. He sounds so lonely Ned."

Ned: "Did you tell him about Brenda?"

Alexis: "I wasn't going to, but he's my best friend. Sonny got visitation."

Ned: "Is that good?"

Alexis: "Since I've become a mother, I feel like confused. Nothing makes sense anymore."

Ned: "I felt that way yesterday after Brooke Lynn had a temper tantrum. She wanted to destroy her piano."

Alexis (in reflecting mode she utters): "Break it."

Ned: "Break what?"

Alexis: "Someone taught me that when I was angry and I saw something that I didn't like I should just break it."

Alexis stares past Ned and laughs to herself.

* * *

Jack: "Where is my niece Sonny?"

Sonny paces around the room high on his power trip. He just sent Marco upstairs to keep Christina entertained. Jack keeps his eyes on Sonny

Sonny: "I'm going to start from the beginning. I'm a criminal. I'm a lowlife, but I still have some principles. I have a daughter who loves to play in the sandbox in the park. Michael roller blades in the park. I saw Christina in the park a couple days ago having ice cream with Lucy. Brenda and Robin like to walk Kiya and Christopher-Robin to the park. (starting to elevate his voice) The park belongs to them! Leave it alone! It's sacred territory! So why the hell did I see you pushing E there?!"

Jack: "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Sonny: "Shut up while I'm talking! You don't bring little girls to the docks and leave them there alone! Even she knew she shouldn't have been there. She told me the docks were bad and scary. What would Scott say if he knew you brought his daughter to the most dangerous part of this town? I could have driven Christina to the PCPD, but we hit a snag. Christina saw something she shouldn't have seen. In my world…"

Sonny slides his finger across his neck to display him getting his throat slit.

Sonny: "Jack, I'm a fair man. I don't hurt little girls, but I have no problem breaking you. I hold you responsible for what Christina saw. Why are you dealing anyway?"

Jack: "I need the money. I owe Kevin."

Sonny: "Oh. I get it. Let me guess. You failed out of school. So all this is about an F on a report card? Don't get me wrong Jack. I was nearly murdered by my stepfather for not performing correctly in school, but Kevin's a nice guy. I don't see him locking your ass in a closet."

Jack: "He tried to help me and I failed him. So I just wanna pay him back."

Sonny: "Without him knowing that you failed. Right? You'd prove his point that you're not worth the breath Livvie wasted on you when she first saw you."

Jack: "You don't know shit about me."

Sonny: "Lucy talks to Brenda and Brenda talks to me. She doesn't think I'm listening, but I always listen to what she has to say. So yes, I know a lot about you. Ok here is the deal Jack. You will work for me to pay off your debt to Kevin. The key words are you will. If Christina tells anyone what she saw that night, you won't wake up the next morning. In addition to working for me, you will go to school and perform to best of your abilities. As of last night due to unfortunate circumstances, I'm short a bodyguard. Brenda likes you a lot so after I break you in, you'll be responsible for her. Do we have an understanding?"

Jack thinks of the consequences of telling Scott everything. He imagines running into the PCPD and throwing himself at Scott's mercy. He imagines never seeing Christina again. He imagines having a knife cut his throat while he's sleeping.

Jack: "I guess I have no choice."

Sonny (reaches out his hand to Jack): "Welcome to the family."

Jack reluctantly shakes Sonny's hand. Christina sees Jack from the top of the stairs and runs down into his arms.

Christina: "I'm mad at you Uncle Jack."

Jack (kneels down to Christina and holds her tight): "I'm so sorry. We'll never be separated again."

Sonny: "Hey Little Bo Peep. Remember what we talked about?"

Christina: "No."

Sonny: "You don't remember when I called you my Fairy Princess?"

Sonny smiles at Christina. She smiles back and nods her head. She wraps her arms around Sonny's leg as her way of saying thank you. Jack pries Christina from Sonny and opens the door to leave.

Sonny: "I'll see ya tomorrow Jack."

Jack refuses to look back as he picks up Christina and leaves the penthouse.

* * *

David sits at a table outside of Kelly's. Robin walks up and spots David with a solemn look on his face. She walks over to him. He takes her hand and pats his lap gesturing for her to have a seat. She sits on his lap and lays her head on his shoulder

David: "I have something to tell you."

Robin: "How much longer?"

David: "Only you know that answer."

Robin (pulls up her head and looks at David): "I wish Robert were here."

David: "Big Daddy Scorpio?"

Robin: "He made dreams come true and nightmares disappear."

David: "Is it safe to say that he walked on water?"

Robin: "Every girl thinks her dad is amazing."

David: "Do you wanna know what Monica told me?"

Robin: "No. I don't care."

David: "Will you just trust me to do what's in your best interest? I'm not Robert, but I can swim to try to keep up when I fall through the water."

Robin: "I definitely trust you David."

David: "Well the first order of business is you and I having a nice warm breakfast. Let's go inside. You're definitely going to clean your plate."

David lifts Robin from his knee and walks her to the entrance of Kelly's

Robin: "Can the plate be really small?"

David: "Get in there you little con artist."

* * *

Ned stands up and prepares to leave Alexis

Ned: "Anything else I need to know?"

Alexis: "I saw Luiz Alcazar."

Ned can't believe his ears.

Ned: "Where is he?"

Alexis: "You and I both know that you can't fight him. He tried to apologize to me. What is this about Skye having his baby?"

Ned: "Maybe you should ask her. It's not my place to tell you."

Alexis: "I'll talk to her then."

Ned: Are you going to be ok here alone?"

Alexis: "Justus should be here soon. Don't worry."

Ned gives in and kisses Alexis. She responds with a smile. He leaves her alone with her back to the door. She stops and thinks about her encounter with Luiz. Marcello creeps up to her. She can feel his presence breathing down her neck. She turns losing her breath at the sight of him staring at her with hungry eyes. She moves to the other side of her desk to use it as a means to distance herself from him. He closes the door. She sits at her desk trying to remain calm. He looks at her differently then he has before. It concerns her.

Marcello: "We have a lot to discuss Ms. Davis. I want my son and you will get him for me."

Alexis stares at Marcello with a heightened sense of fear. He sits across from her. She watches his every move. She doesn't know why she's uncomfortable, but she is.

* * *

Luiz strolls into the room with Helena in the middle of a massage. She looks up from her table at Luiz.

Helena: "How are you Honey? Have you heard from Greg? He didn't check in."

Luiz: "Not going to ask me about my trip?"

Helena: "How was your trip Sweet Pea?"

Luiz: "I'm in love Helena. I found the woman of my dreams and I'm not apologizing for it. Not to you, not to Faison, and not to Marcello."

Helena: "As long as you do your job, I don't give a shit who you love. Now where the fuck is Greg?!"

Luiz: "Where is Marcello?"

An evil grin appears on Helena faces as her masseuse rubs his hands up and down her back. She looks at Luiz with an eerie smile.

Helena: "He went to see Alexis. We decided to kick it up a notch. Looks like Marcello is the evil brother. Not you."

Luiz thinks about Marcello. A thought pops into his head. He quickly leaves the yacht without another word to Helena.

* * *

Marcello makes sure the door to Alexis' office is locked. She remains calm.

Alexis: "I changed my mind about your case in light of my new firm. Since you are working with Helena, there is no need for me to get involved in questionable activities."

Marcello: "Are you backing out Alexis?"

Alexis: "Basically yes. I'm out. You better find yourself another attorney."

Marcello leans over the desk and focuses his eyes dead on her hers. After a couple minutes of staring, she can't bear to look at him anymore.

Marcello: "You obviously don't know who I am. The last woman that told me No didn't like the result. She got a very rude awakening. I don't take rejection lightly Ms. Davis."

Alexis: "I would like you to leave Marcello."

Marcello pushes himself up from the desk and starts to walks around towards Alexis. She jumps up from her chair and walks to the door. He beats her to it and places his hand over hers on the doorknob.

Marcello: "I always get away with it. I guess you can call me a serial sick bastard. I know no other way to get my way other than to take it."

Alexis backs away from Marcello fearing for her life. It's no use in screaming. She knows no one is there to hear her. Outside in his limo, Luiz can see the law firm in the short distance. He hopes out the car barely stopped and races down the street to the glass door locked to the public. He jerks on the knob screaming for Marcello to open the door. He looks at his hand and maneuvers his fingers up and down. He holds his breathe and plunges his hand through the glass. For a second or two he writhes in pain holding his hand to gather his bearings. He reaches inside and unlocks the door with his useful hand. He opens the door, runs inside, and comes to the door marked Alexis Davis.

Luiz: "Marcello!! Open the door!"

Marcello looks back at the door refusing to obey his brother's commands. Alexis becomes even more confused and scared. How in god's name can she handle both of them? Marcello grabs her, but she finds the strength that only Natasha possesses to fend him off. Luiz can hear the struggle. He slams himself into the door with no luck on budging the lock. Alexis frees herself from Marcello and unlocks the door. Luiz, already in the process of slamming his body against the door again, flies into Alexis' office and immediately serves his brother a blow with whatever power is left in his hands. They struggle slamming each other into walls, bookshelves, and anything around to hurt each other. They tear her office apart with their bodies. Alexis knows she should get help, but she can't understand why Luiz is even there and helping her. The thought cripples her body from making a move. The dueling twosome gives up on beating the living crap outta each other. Marcello, out of breath, falls to the ground. Luiz stands over him and focuses his attention on Alexis. She gazes at his bloodied hand. She can see the glass encased in the raw scares, the sign of his efforts.

Luiz: "I apologize for my brother Ms.Davis. I'll take care of him."

Alexis is still speechless while Luiz yanks up Marcello practically beaten half to death. He slams Marcello into the wall in the hall to add another blow. He pulls him by his collar out of the building. Alexis watches Luiz dump his brother into the limo, hop in, and ride off. Justus walks up from around the corner where he parked his car. He spots Alexis in the doorway beaming from shock. He runs his hand along the broken glass door. He takes Alexis by the hand and walks her to his office. She plays the scenes and what could have happened over and over in her head. He sits her down on the couch and kneels before her trying to get her to focus on him. He can feel her heartbeat from the palms of her hands cradled in his. He holds them tightly to comfort her. She finally comes back to Earth and looks at him.

Alexis: "I was almost raped."

Justus: "By who? Here?"

Alexis: "Marcello Dolce-Gabana is his name."

Justus' mouth drops. He can barely believe what's he's hearing. He refuses to let the denial set in. It's so easy to not want to believe.

Justus: "Tell me what happened Alexis! Why is he here? Did he mention Keesha? Marcel? Was he here to see me?"

Alexis: "What?"

Justus: "I bet he was here to see me, because of Keesha."

Alexis: "What does Keesha have to do with this?"

Justus: "You should have read the case Alexis. Marcello was Keesha's rapist. And the father of her son, Marcel."

Alexis looks around her hoping to find her blanket and the socks that Kristina always pulls off in her sleep. She always wakes up with a sock or two clinging to her pajamas. She blinks her eyes, but sees no bed. No blanket and no tiny socks. She grabs her sleeve to find she's wearing her black pinstripe suit not her pajamas. She looks at Justus and catches the concern in his eyes. She can't help but remember what that delusion amoral thug said to her that one day. She regrets not listening to him.

Sonny: "…Do me a favor."

Alexis: "Yes?"

Sonny: "Don't get involved with Marcello."

Alexis: "Reset your watch, you're late."


	10. Jeremy 47 of ?

**Jeremy**

Written 8/13/03

Bobbie walks into Kelly's. She spots Zander behind the counter. He notices her walk in and flashes a nod and smile. She takes a seat while Zander brings over a carafe of hot coffee and a set of cups and saucers. He sits across from her.

Bobbie: "You guys are doing a great job with this place."

Zander: "We're definitely trying. Thanks for stopping by Bobbie."

Bobbie: "Well you said you needed to talk and the Brownstone is a little disorganized right now."

Livvie walks downstairs. Her eyes catch David and Robin in the corner. She's calmed at the sight of Robin finally eating something. It had concerned her for days. She decides to sit at the table next to Zander and Bobbie and read her collection of Shakespeare plays. While getting lost in her book, she can hear Zander's voice talking to Bobbie. She hangs onto to every word.

Zander: "I feel weird Bobbie."

Bobbie: "How is that?"

Zander: "I think I have a thing for Robin."

Livvie tries not to look up from her book at Zander. She starts to feel awkward not looking his way. She flips back in her mind to see whether or not she's given him the impression that she has a thing for him. She slides her body out of her chair and takes her book outside to a table in the corner. Jamal walks up to her.

Livvie: "Hey Jamal. Can I talk to you?"

Jamal sits at the table and focuses on her with his undivided attention.

Jamal: "What's up Livvie?"

Livvie: "Do you want kids?"

She feels like a total nerd asking such a dumb question. Jamal squints his eyes reaffirming the stupidity of the question.

Jamal: "Yea Livvie. One day, I'd love kids. I would be raising my daughter now if I had known about her. But she has a great life right now. I didn't want to interrupt that for her."

Livvie: "Uh well…"

Jack walks up to Livvie and Jamal. He plops down at the table.

Jamal: "What's up Jack?"

Jack: "I'm in soo much trouble."

Livvie: "Where is Christina?"

Jack: "I dropped her off at the PCPD. Can I talk to Jamal alone Livvie?"

Livvie gives up on telling Jamal. She goes back inside Kelly's.

Jamal: "What'd you do Dude?"

Jack: "I lost Christina."

Jamal: "What? Jack!"

Jack: "Shut up! Sonny found her. So now I owe him."

Jamal: "There has got to be more to this story."

Bruce and Pete walk up to Jack and Jamal. Jamal turns away pretending to not notice them.

Bruce: "What time is the race Jack?"

Jack: "We'll just meet at the field."

Pete: "Sounds good. (patting Jack on the back) The stuff was awesome."

Bruce and Pete walk inside. They scope out the room. Pete alerts Bruce to Michael sitting at a table reading a book with AJ. They walk over to Michael.

Bruce (to Michael): "How's The Cat In The Hat treatin' ya?"

AJ: "Who are you?"

Pete: "We're just friends of friends of Michael."

Michael ignores Bruce and Pete by staring at his book. They give up on getting his attention and meander upstairs. AJ notices Michael's lost interest in reading.

AJ: "Do those boys pick on you Michael?"

Michael: "Nope. We're cool. I have to get to ready for the race AJ.

* * *

Bobbie: "When did you start liking Robin?"

Zander: "I don't know. I guess I've always been attracted to the normal girls. Em was pretty normal. Robin seems like she's soo smart. I love smart girls. I used to have a crush on Hannah when she lived with us. She was always teaching me something. I loved that about her."

Bobbie: "Robin is very smart. She's a class act."

Zander: "She's also taken."

Livvie sits at a table behind Zander ingesting this information. She devises ways to impress him.

Bobbie: "Hey Zander. Sometimes a really strong friendship is the way to go."

Zander: "I agree Bobbie. I'm concerned for Kiya. Nahyla is back and she wants to be his mother."

Bobbie: "Just don't keep Kiya away from her. I learned from experience with Carly that keeping a child away from its parent is bad news. As a matter fact, is that AJ with Michael?"

Zander (looking behind him at AJ and Michael at the table): "Yeap. They're trying to build something. If Carly has a problem with that, it's her tough luck. Michael is really enjoying his time with AJ. I'd hate to see him lost in the sauce again."

* * *

Max enters the house to Brenda curled up on the couch staring at the mountain of toys left unpacked from Max's morning of shopping for Chloe. He stands over her with a warm coffee. She slowly stands up and takes the coffee.

Max: "You ok Brenda?"

Brenda: "It's just you and me Max. Spit it out. Where is Greg?"

Max: "I can't discuss Sonny's business with you. You know that Brenda."

Max wants to give in to her worry and tell her everything. Lois comes through the door as his saving grace.

Max: "Hey Lois."

Lois: "I'm so glad you finally started calling me Lois."

Lois winks at Max. He can't help but blush. He goes back outside. Brenda walks over to Lois and falls into her arms. She helps Brenda sit back down.

Lois: "You sounded horrible on the phone. I came straight from the airport."

Brenda: "I think Sonny killed my bodyguard. I just don't know why. I can't be responsible for someone's death."

Lois: "Brenda, there is no way you would be responsible. Sonny doesn't kill for fun."

Brenda: "How are you? Are you over Luiz?"

Lois: "You want the truth?"

Brenda: "Best friends tell the truth."

Lois: "I love him."

Brenda rolls her eyes and buries her head in her hands. She groans loudly. She pulls her head back up.

Brenda: "Lois you can't!"

Lois: "I know Brenda. Believe me. I know."

Brenda: "What Lois? What happened?"

Lois: "He showed up in PR."

Brenda: "Lois, you can't be involved with him."

Lois: "You Little Hypocrite."

Brenda: "I'm just saying Lois. Sonny is totally going to kill Luiz if you get with him. He still has my assets!"

Lois (frustrated): "Brenda!…

Nik walks in with Kristina ready to play. Brenda and Lois both look perplexed. Nik notices their expressions as Kristina dances her little dance in his arms. She knows seeing Brenda means seeing her Daddy too.

Brenda: "What are you doing Nik?"

Nik: "The visit? With Sonny?"

Brenda: "Right now?"

Nik: "I have things to do. I have business with Stefan."

Lois (walking up to Nik and taking Kristina): "It's fine Nik. We'll entertain her."

Nik: "Are you sure?"

Lois: "Of course."

Nik: "Ok. Bye Krissy."

Nik leaves the house. Brenda slumps down in the chair. Lois and Kristina stare at her wallowing in her misery.

Lois: "Look at her Kristina. She's such a big baby."

Brenda rolls her eyes at Lois. Sonny walks in. Brenda bolts from the couch up to Sonny demanding answers with her profound body language. He can see the desperation in her eyes. Kristina starts to scream in excitement distracting Sonny's attention from Brenda. He takes the baby and kisses Lois. Brenda goes back to her wallowing chair.

Sonny: "How are my favorite girls?"

Lois takes Kristina back from Sonny.

Lois: "I'm taking Kristina home. You and Brenda need to talk."

Sonny: "Talk about what?"

Lois: "Sonny. Talk to Brenda. (turns to Brenda) We'll continue our conversation later."

Sonny throws up his hands as Lois leaves the house. His frustration grows as he hears Kristina's cries of disappointment fade in the distance. He sits across from Brenda with her arms crossed and her body curled up in the chair.

Sonny: "I had a nightmare. It kept me from sleeping last night. I found out, in this nightmare, that Greg was a traitor. It was weird, because the nightmare shifted to me in the warehouse. I had him tied up begging for my forgiveness..."

Brenda: "Did this really happen Sonny? Are you speaking code?"

Sonny rests his elbows on his knees and looks at the ground. Brenda starts to understand what he's trying to do. He looks up at her.

Sonny: "I want out. I'm no better than Luiz or Greg or Marcello, but I wanna be. It's eat or be eaten Brenda. I can't sleep anymore…"

Brenda: "You're leaving aren't you?"

Sonny shakes his head with a no. He puts his hand over his eyes and closes them to rest his mind for a minute. He still has yet to sleep. He's so exhausted it hurts to stay awake.

Sonny: "You can't leave here. I respect what you do. You have a life apart from mine."

Brenda: "You are leaving."

Brenda starts to cry. She tries to build a plan in her head to make the best of her life without her family to be with Sonny. She realizes from years of struggle with herself that she loves him that much to isolate her life.

Sonny: "I'm not leaving Brenda. I can't disappoint Chloe. I really do think she'd miss me a little."

Brenda: "She'd miss you a lot. What made you feel this way?"

Sonny: "I ruined a little girl's fairytale last night. I didn't mean to do it, but I did. Don't worry about it. Doesn't really matter now. The fact is I can't sleep. Food doesn't matter anymore. All I wanna do is to live vicariously through my daughter. Life's so much easier that way. I don't have any expectations of her. I don't care if she's a doctor or a lawyer or a model or some nimrod's music manager. I just want her to use that smile, dance her little jig, and sing her little heart out."

Brenda: "You can't or you'll die."

Sonny: "This conversation is a nightmare in itself."

Brenda: "Can't we just take one day at a time?"

Sonny: "I just got the best idea. Sex in the stables at Wyndemere."

Brenda bursts out in laughter breaking the nervous tension and rebuilding a sense of sexual energy.

Sonny (with his dimples deeply engraved his cheek): "You think I'm joking?"

Brenda: "Actually, I think you're serious. I agree. I'd love to see Sheba squirm. We can go to Kelly's and pack a picnic dinner."

Sonny: "I think Alexis' sister would say something about being one with nature. Yin and Yang or something eclectic like that."

Brenda: "I'm yin and you're yang. Let's do it."

Sonny: "No worries?"

Brenda: "No worries."

* * *

Ned, Carly, Brooke Lynn, and Tommy congregate at L&B watching Lucky practice for his concert planned after the race. Lucky stands at the microphone while his audience views his mini-performance from the comfort of the couch.

Lucky: "Alright. I'm going to dedicate this one to Brooke Lynn. I'll meet you backstage afterwards Nookie Brookie."

Brooke Lynn cracks a smile and finds a comfortable spot on her back with her head in Carly's lap.

Lucky: "Here goes. One two one two three four…"

Lucky starts on his guitar and grabs the mic.

Lucky: "At home drawing pictures of mountain tops with him on top lemon yellow sun. Arms raised in a V. Dead lay in pools of maroon below. Daddy didn't give attention to the fact that mommy didn't care. King Jeremy the wicked ruled his world. Jeremy spoke in class today. Jeremy spoke in class today. Clearly I remember pickin' on the boy. Seems like a harmless little fuck. Oooh, but we unleashed a lion. Gnashed his teeth and bit the recessed lady's breast. How could I forget. And he hit me with a surprise left. My jaw left hurtin'. Dropped wide open. Just like the day. Oooh like the day I heard. Daddy didn't give affection and the boy was something mommy wouldn't wear. King Jeremy the wicked ruled his world. Jeremy spoke in class today. Jeremy spoke in class today. Try to forget this…Try to erase this…From the blackboard… Jeremy spoke in…spoke in class day."

Lucky ends the song with a fading guitar solo. He finishes his song and bows to his audience clapping for their small yet satisfying entertainment.

Lucky: "Sorry about the F-bomb Ned."

Ned: "Every great rock star says it at least once."

Lois walks in with Kristina still teary-eyed and fussy. Brooke Lynn lifts her body from the couch and runs over to her mother. She almost forgets that her mother may have been in Puerto Rico with a questionable man. She clings to Lois tightly sincerely missing laying her head on her mother's chest. Brooke Lynn kisses Kristina on the cheek bringing a smile to the baby's sad face. Carly stands to leave noticing Ned admiring his ex-wife. Tommy helps Lucky packs up his equipment.

Brooke Lynn: "I miss you Mommy."

Lois: "I missed you too Hon. I even brought you back a baby."

Ned walks over to Lois and kisses Kristina on the head. Carly is in a daze at him obviously fawning over Lois. She breaks out of her trance.

Carly: "You know what? I'm going to go Ned."

Ned (walking over to Carly): "Ok. I'll see ya later."

Carly: "Good. I'll see ya."

The tension becomes soo obvious that Carly makes a break for the door. Brooke Lynn pulls from her mother.

Brooke Lynn: "Can I please go to the race with Lucky and Tommy? JR will be there too! Please Mom and Dad! Please!"

Ned: "Ok Brooke you can go. (to Lucky and Tommy waiting to head out the door) You watch over my daughter."

Tommy: "We will Mr.Ashton."

Lucky: "Not a problem Ned. Let's go kids."

Lucky, Tommy, and Brooke Lynn leave L&B. Ned smiles at Lois with Kristina in her arms. Lois smiles at him admiring her

Lois: "Never seen a woman with a baby before?"

Ned: "I was just thinking how I miss seeing you with Brooke Lynn when she was as tiny as Kristina."

Lois: "I'm sorry. Is it hard for you to be around Kristina? I can find Alexis…"

Ned: "Oh no. I'm fine. I love seeing her. I left Alexis earlier today and she was very overwhelmed so Kristina might have much more fun hanging out with us. Have a seat."

Ned sits down and offers Lois room on the couch next to him. She places Kristina in between her and him.

Lois: "How is JR?"

Ned: "How did you know about JR?"

Lois (realizing her slip of the tongue): "Uh. I got the newspaper in PR. That's why I came home early. I was concerned. I feel responsible."

Ned: "You're not responsible. This is all Luiz's fault."

* * *

Sonny and Brenda walk into Kelly's stuck in their little world of intimacy. Sonny wraps his arm around Brenda's waist as they walk up to the counter to collect their callin order. Michael runs downstairs just as Sonny is about to grab the bag. He looks at Sonny not knowing how to react to him since it was he that ended the relationship. Sonny smiles quietly at Michael but continues on gathering the food. Michael jumps in front of Sonny and Brenda to prevent their escape from Kelly's.

Michael: "Hi Dad. Where you going?"

Sonny looks at Brenda. She expresses extreme desperation to leave in a flash and not ruin their mood. But even she knows that Sonny should acknowledge Michael in some way even if he said he would leave the boy alone.

Sonny: "Hey Michael. Brenda and I are going to have a picnic."

Michael: "Wanna have your picnic at the race course? I have to test out my new bike."

Sonny (looking at Brenda): "Not today Michael. It's actually getting a little late in the day. Maybe tomorrow you, me, and Chloe…"

Michael: "I don't want Chloe there!"

Sonny runs his fingers his hair with a perplexed look on his face. He's at a loss for words. AJ walks over hearing Michael's outburst. Brenda jumps in front of AJ to protect Sonny from any potential misunderstanding that would ensue from AJ's presence.

Brenda: "Hey Michael. Listen, like Sonny said, you, Chloe, him, and I can spend some time together tomorrow. Everything will be just fine. We'll get together then. We'll have a good time."

AJ stares at Sonny who stares back at AJ. They both allow Brenda to play the peacemaker with Michael. Bruce watches the exchange from the counter. Michael gives up and bolts upstairs.

AJ (to Sonny): "If you're gonna kick the kid to the curb, the least you could do is say goodbye."

AJ walks upstairs leaving Sonny dumbfounded. Brenda takes his hand and they leave Kelly's. In Zander's room, Michael sits in front of his video game with his racecar stuck on pause waiting to be driven. AJ comes in, picks up the red helmet, and hands it over to Michael

AJ: "Hey Michael. Don't think Sonny doesn't love you. Sometimes adults just need time alone."

Michael: "Since Chloe's here, I don't matter anymore. He went to his island and he took Chloe and not me. I always get to go to the island."

AJ: "Maybe he figured you didn't want to leave your mother alone. It is just you and your mom now."

Michael: "Yea. I can't wait till school starts AJ. Thanks for helping me finish my book today."

AJ: "That's what father's do. I don't wanna rush you, but I am your father. I'm just trying to get to know you."

Michael: "I know."

Michael allows AJ to give him a hug. AJ walks over to the door to give him some time alone.

AJ: "Be safe with that bike."

Michael: "I will AJ."

AJ closes Zander's door. Michael waits till he can no longer hear AJ's footsteps. He crawls over to the bottom drawer of Zander's dresser. He opens the empty drawer. He waits again to hear anyone coming upstairs. He pulls up the bottom panel of the drawer revealing the purple pills. He remembers how they made him faster and able to beat that racecar to the finish line of the stool at the counter. He was conquered once he hit the ground, but he got up so why not try it again. Didn't kill him the first time. He takes two of the pills and pops them in his mouth. He replaces the panel and quickly closes the drawer.

* * *

Ned and Lois sit on the floor playing with Kristina. She attempts to build a tower with her alphabet blocks. She watches Ned as she place another block on the stack. Ned takes his finger and nudges the tower till it topples over. Kristina screams with excitement over Ned's minor destruction of her tower. Lois helps her rebuild her tower to start again.

Ned: "How was Puerto Rico?"

Lois becomes flustered by the question. She wants to tell him the truth. She keeps telling herself, she did nothing wrong. He came on to PR on his own. But she remembers that ultimately she said those powerful words to him. She can't reveal that to Ned.

Lois: "It was great and relaxing. I think I'm over Luiz. I needed that to be over."

Ned (looks at Lois): "I know you were head over heels for him. I'm sorry you had to be disappointed. I hate seeing you disappointed."

Lois: "I'm fine Ned. But seeing Kristina makes me wanna have another baby."

Ned: "I was thinking that myself."

Lois: "Wanna do it?"

Ned looks at Lois startled by the seriousness in her tone. He cocks his head to the side to see if he heard her correctly. She stops smiling to let him know, she was dead serious.

* * *

AJ hangs out by the counter at Kelly's talking on his cell phone. Bobby walks over to him. He ends his conversation to give Bobbie his attention.

Bobbie: "Liz went to the race with Zander unless you were here to see Michael. Is Carly ok with that?"

AJ: "I think it's time Michael decides who does or doesn't see him."

Bobbie: "I agree AJ. I just want Michael to be comfortable with you. I care about his feelings most of all."

Carly walks in and over to Bobbie and AJ.

Carly: "Where is Michael? Why are you here AJ?"

Bobbie: "Michael went to the race up at the field. AJ was here for Liz. Carly, you, Kiya, and I are going to the Brownstone. We have a lot to talk about. Let's go."

AJ (walking away to avoid the wrath of Carlybabes): "Thanks Bobbie."

Carly: "Why are we going to the Brownstone?"

Bobbie (picking up Kiya): "We need to discuss your horrible mothering skills."

The sunset appears over the horizon of the muddy field. The spectators start to congregate. Lucky arrives with Tommy and Brooke Lynn. JR limps his way to the field. Brooke Lynn and Tommy run over to him and shower him with hugs and high fives. Zander, Liz, Livvie, and Michael show up together with the shiny red motorcycle. Lucas, Maxie, Georgie, and Lulu slide in through an opening in a wooden fence. Jack hoses down the field a little more to ensure its soggy state. Jamal walks over to Michael's bike and checks its safety. He points out to Michael where he'll be allowed to ride. Bruce, Pete, Ryan, and four other boys, Sam, Wes, Brian, and Kyle all ride up to the field ready to start. Bruce hops off his bike and greets Jack with the secret handshake.

Nahyla climbs up on the fence and sits soaking in the whole scene. She notices the boys from the alley that chased her all the way to the docks, but no one notices she's there. The separate arrivals start to fuse into one crowd of excited bodies exchanging names, checking each other out, and planning future "get togethers". Michael takes his bike and walks away from the crowd. He feels tired and awake at the same time. He can't get that damn racecar out of his head. For some random reason he remembers peeking under Sonny's door at the warehouse and finding the room dark, because Daddy took his favorite girl to the island and not him. He tries to remember the last time his mother gave him a hug. Sadly, he never finds that memory. Bruce walks over to Michael full of sarcasm as usual. Nahyla remains sitting on the fence and watches Bruce's every move.

Bruce (whispers in Michael's ear): "So your gangsta daddy doesn't want you I see."

Michael quickly turns to Bruce with a flair that made the hair on Bruce's neck stand at attention. He stares Bruce in the eyes. Michael can't control his heavy breathing mixed in with a little hurt and heartache. He decides to ride off the delusions. He hops on his motorcycle and takes off at full speed. The crowd continues to mingle, not noticing Michael's freak behavior. Michael circles around the crowd like a shark stalking his prey. He stops the motorcycle and stares at Bruce a couple of feet away. Bruce squats a little and motions his hands to say "come and get me punk". Michael lays hard on the gas and drives the bike towards Bruce. Finally scared for his life, he jumps away from Michael, not for a minute believing the boy would even dare try to hit him. Michael stops and faces Bruce again. Bruce starts to cough as if he's out of breath. He doubles over and starts to vomit from his extreme loss of breath. Jack and Pete walk over to Bruce.

Pete: "What's your deal?"

Bruce (leaning over): "Nothing. I think I'm having an asthma attack."

Jack: "You don't need to race Dude."

Bruce (stands back up): "I'll be fine. I'm not a punk like that little red shit over there. That little bitch tried to hit me."

Jamal (storming over to Bruce): "Hey! Stop saying shit about Michael!"

Michael revs up his bike again. He charges towards Jamal, Jack, Pete, and Bruce. Jamal, Jack, and Pete throw their bodies to the ground as Michael keeps speeding towards them. He misses hitting them by making a sharp turn away from the frightened bodies on the ground. The crowd goes quiet and they all run away from Michael who is obviously out of control. Bruce gets sick to his stomach again and Michael circles around him. He rides up to the top of the hill and speeds down towards Bruce. Bruce is too weak to move while Jack and Jamal yell at Michael to stop. Bruce can't believe his eyes as Michael hops the bike and rams the front tire into Bruce's chest. Bruce hits the ground and tries to get back up, but his asthma loses control. Michael attacks again by running over Bruce chocking on the lack of air and the blood fighting to pour out of his body from the blow to the chest. Zander, Lucky, Jack, and Jamal, on foot, chase Michael around the course. Brooke Lynn tries to go after him too, but Tommy, JR, and Lucas hold her back. Everyone clings to each other hoping the boys can rectify the situation. Jack hops on his bike and finally catches up to Michael. He slams his bike into Michael's knocking the possessed child to the ground. Jack stops his bike and kneels down to Michael who unleashes his anger through kicking and screaming every dirty word in the book of dirty words. Jamal, Zander, Lucky, Liz, and Livvie run over to help Jack calm Michael. Pete races over to them with tears of anger in his eyes.

Pete: "Bruce is dead! That little son of a bitch killed Bruce."

Everyone looks at Michael finally quiet and staring up at the sky. All he can remember is Liz's blue painting, sleeping in a crib with Jason reading him the Africa book, and Blues Clues. He thinks of Skye and the "twins" sleeping peacefully because of Liz's blue sky. He closes his eyes and just wishes he could die, float to the heavens, and sleep in one of those soft white clouds living amongst that serene azure. Azure? Where had he heard that one before? Maybe one those Ella Fitzgerald moments from Uncle Luke's collection that he chanced upon in Aunt Ruby's jukebox. Or was it Coleman? He thinks really hard and decides who the hell cares. Drifting, dreaming, in an azure mood. Stardust gleaming through my solitude. Here in my seclusion. You're a blue illusion. While I'm in this azure interlude, I'm not wanted. I'm so all alone. Drifting, dreaming, in an azure mood.

_Pearl Jam's "Jeremy" used_

_Ella Fitzgerald "Azure" used_


	11. The Lord of the Flies 48 of ?

The Lord of the Flies

Written 8/29/03

_**Carly plays with Kiya fumbling around in his bassinette. Bobbies walks into the room and takes a seat. She pats the space next to her beckoning Carly over. With a strong suspicion, Carly sits next to her concerned mother.**_

**Bobbie**: "Carly. I have an issue."

**Carly**: "What?"

**Bobbie**: Well for some reason I've become child protective services. I've received calls about you."

**Carly**: "Calls? What calls? From who?"

**Bobbie**: "Uh, Jason, Robin, Zander…."

**Carly**: "Oh my god she is such a Bitch! Jason would never do something like that to me!"

**Bobbie**: "He is concerned about Michael."

**Carly**: "No Bobbie. Robin just wants to take Michael from me and raise him with Jason. It was her plan all along!"

**Bobbie** (_puts her index finger to her mouth_): "Quiet down. The baby is resting."

**Carly**: "I hate people questioning my ability to be a mother. I want Michael to be independent. I want him to have good social skills. They love him at Kelly's."

**Bobbie**: "Carly. When was the last time you tucked him in at night? School is about to start. Is he returning to private school next year? Is Sonny going to pay for it?"

_**Carly stares at Bobbie with her lips tight and trying to hold back tears. Her eyes start to well up with water. Bobbie takes her hand.**_

**Bobbie**: "This is a new experience for you I know."

**Carly**: "I've never done this single mother thing before. I guess I'm in denial. I guess I just believed that things could stay the same. I could live my life and let Michael discover his. Bobbie, in all honesty, I don't trust my influence on him."

**Bobbie**: "You know Carly in the future you could just say, 'Mom I need your help.'"

* * *

_**Alexis lays down on her side cuddled up in Justus' blanket. She stares at the magazines on the coffee table still in distress. As Justus walks in she sits up trying to stay awake. He hands her a cup of tea he prepared to calm her nerves. He sits next to her wrapped up in the blanket and holding her tea for warmth. **_

**Alexis** (_taking a sip_): "I'm so sorry."

**Justus**: "You need to stop apologizing."

**Alexis**: "What was I thinking going after Helena alone?"

**Justus**: "Your daughter maybe? Children tend to bring out the irrational behavior of the mother."

_**Justus fixes the blanket around Alexis as she yawns and wipes her eyes. She leans back on the couch. He takes her tea and sits it on the table. He puts his arms around her shoulder and allows her head to fall on his arm. Alexis closes her eyes.**_

**Alexis** (_with a dragging in her voice_): "Tell me what happened to Keesha."

**Justus**: "You're already stressed. That's in the past. We gotta fight the future and put Marcello behind bars."

**Alexis**: "Marcel will never really know his father. (_looks up at Justus_) Could you imagine living your life and knowing you were a child of hatred or at least believing so? It's not the same as Marcel, but even when Helena dies, I'll fight her evil spirit forever."

**Justus**: "Marcel is a great kid. He's very happy. Keesha emphasizes her love for him every single day."

**Alexis **(_staring off into the space_): "That's good that…oh my god."

_**Alexis starts to become frantic. She pulls herself to the edge of the couch. Justus holds her body still.**_

**Justus**: "Stay calm Alexis."

**Alexis**: "I need to make sure Kristina is ok. I left her with Nik and he was supposed to let her have her visit with Sonny."

**Justus**: "Alexis. I will check on Kristina and you will rest. We'll file a police report in the morning."

_**Alexis willing accepts Justus' proposal. She lays her body back down on the couch and looks up at the ceiling. Justus places the blanket on her tired frame and goes to turn out the lights. He lights a candle and places it on the coffee table. The sweet scent of vanilla travels though the room sending Alexis into a state if tranquility. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.**_

* * *

_**He starts from the small of her back, walks his fingers up the top, up her neck, and through her hair. He taps the tip of her nose with his finger making her close her eyes tightly and giggle softly from the tickle. Sheba trots over to them wrapped together in black satin sheets and hay. Sonny lies back as Sheba creeps up to him expecting another apple for keeping quiet and enduring the moment of Nirvana for Yin and Yang. Sonny rests his head on his forearm and picks up the apple next to him. He flashes it to Sheba and takes a huge bite bringing Sheba even closer to him. She presses her nose close to his and takes the apple out of his hand. Brenda awakens from her light sleep.**_

**Brenda**: "Sheba smells."

_**Sonny laughs as he watches Sheba enjoy her apple. Brenda lays her head on Sonny's chest. His warmth helps her feel safe and secure again.**_

**Sonny**: "I call it Sheba's perfume. Yea, it smells like shit, but some young stallion's attracted to it."

**Gia**: "Well what the hell do you expect having sex in a barn?"

_**Sonny and Brenda look up at Gia standing over them with her hands on her hips. They both blush, but remain in their comfort zone.**_

**Gia**: "This spot is supposed to belong to Nik and me. We created barn sex."

**Brenda**: "Sorry Gia. You told me about it and I couldn't resist the temptation."

**Sonny**: "You may have created it, but we just perfected it. Ask Sheba. I've never seen a horse blush before."

**Gia**: "Seriously, Stefan will be back soon so you both better watch out. Hey Sonny, I won't tell Stefan if you tell me this secret you're keeping."

**Sonny**: "Gia. It's not for me to tell Babe. I'm serious about that."

_**Sonny looks at Gia with serious eyes. Gia takes the hint and gives up.**_

**Gia** (_leaving_): "Get out of my barn before I rat you two out."

**Brenda**: "We will Gia. (_turns to Sonny_) What do you know?"

**Sonny**: "Nothing Brenda."

* * *

_**The flies swarm through the alley in two groups determined by Jack and Zander. They figured it would be less of an attraction if they went separate routes and met in the alley behind Kelly's. Zander is the lord of his flies, all of them trying to keep Michael calm. They all wait in front of the cellar for the other set of flies with Bruce's body lead by Jack. **_

_**They arrive. Zander and Jack open the cellar door and make sure every body at that race makes it inside Kelly's basement. First the body of Bruce carried by Ryan and Pete with a face full of tears. Then Wes, then Sam, then Brian, then Kyle, then Jamal, then Michael clinging close to Jamal, then Liz, then Livvie, then Brooke Lynn, then JR, then Lucas, then Lulu, then Georgie, then Maxie, then Tommy, then Lucky. **_

_**Jack and Zander check the area and go down into the basement rolling the motorcycle down with them. They lock the door behind them. Everyone takes a seat on a crate. Jack runs upstairs and makes sure Kelly's is officially closed for the night. He runs back downstairs and closes the top door that leads from the basement to Kelly's. The room is so quiet that water can be heard running through the pipes.**_

**Jack**: "Ok everyone. We're not leaving here until we all make a pact."

**Pete**: "I'm not making any fucking pacts. My best friend was murdered by that little demon."

_**Jamal grabs Pete by his collar. Zander and Jack pull Jamal off of Pete.**_

**Liz**: "Listen! I'm taking Michael to my studio so he can get some rest."

**Jack**: "No one is leaving TILL WE AGREE!"

_**Jack looks around the room at the scared group of people waiting in the basement for the worst to happen and trusting that somehow they can depend on each other. Pete kneels down to Bruce's body and places the sheet back over his face.**_

**Pete**: "I should go to the cops."

**Zander**: "The hell you will."

**Lucky**: "You're not selling my little cousin up the river Pete. I'll kill you myself. Bruce dug his own grave. I got the tape to prove it. He was nothing but a manipulating jerk. He was full of hate."

**Pete**: "He was human!"

**Ryan**: "Chill Pete. The damage is done. He's gone. (_points to Michael now in Liz's arms_) The kid's already punished. (_to Jack_) What are we going to do with the body?"

**Pete**: "You're not going to do anything Ryan except call his parents. (_to everyone_) You don't think he had a family? He did. He talked to his parents once a week. They're going to wonder where the hell he is. And I'm not sticking up for any of you. He's going to be buried."

**Livvie**: "Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but let's leave him down here and brainstorm. In the meantime, these kids need to get home Jack. It's late."

**Jack**: "Fine. Everyone here needs to agree to keep your mouths shut. We had the race. We left. We hung out here. We all went home. Do I make myself clear?"

_**Every head nods quickly. JR stands up already a little intimated by the big boys making all the decisions.**_

**JR**: "If I may interject, it would make a whole lot of sense if we left in packs. It would be too obvious if we all left at the same time. (_with uncertainty in his voice_) Ya know?"

**Jack**: "Right right. Uh, JR, you take Brooke Lynn home now. Not a word to anyone."

_**JR takes Brooke Lynn's hand and helps her up the stairs of the cellar and out into the dark alley. Jack turns back to the remaining crowd.**_

**Jack**: "Uh Lucas and Tommy, take Maxie, Georgie, and Lulu."

**Lucas**: "I'm not leaving Michael behind."

**Lucky**: "It's all good Lucas. I'll watch after Michael. Just go home. Don't act suspicious. (_to Lulu_) Hey Lulu, it should be fine. You didn't see anything tonight."

**Lulu **(_teary-eyed_): "Mom and Dad can help."

**Lucky**: "Not this time."

_**Lucky hugs Lulu. Lucas, Tommy, Lulu, Maxie, and Georgie leave not far behind Brooke Lynn and JR.**_

**Jack**: "Wes, Brian, Sam, Ryan, and Kyle, you know the drill. Get outta here. I'll see ya at the bike shop."

_**They too leave the cellar through the alley. Lucky takes Liz's hand with Michael sobbing and clinging to Liz for dear life. They walk upstairs and decide to take Michael to Liz's studio. Jamal storms out of the basement and practically flies to his bedroom closing his door to the madness. I**_

_**n his own world, Pete sits next to Bruce's body disillusioned by the death of his partner in crime. Jack, Livvie, and Zander remain to find a solution to their situation.**_

**Jack**: "Why don't you go home Pete? We'll deal with this in the morning."

**Pete** (_pulls himself off the ground_): "I'm staying in Bruce's room."

_**Pete leaves the basement and staggers up to Bruce's room. Jack, Zander, and Livvie look at each other hoping to find answers in each other's eyes. **_

**Zander**: "He can't do time for this. I can go to Hannah. She can fix this."

**Jack**: "No way. No way in hell are we taking this to the cops."

**_Zander stares at Jack on his little power trip. Even he feels weak to Jack's overbearing personality._**

**Livvie**: "Let's discuss this later. We need to comfort Michael through this whole thing."

_**The door of the cellar opens. The threesome turns in fear. A scruffy looking man peaks in. Zander quickly recognizes him from the docks. To prevent the man from seeing the body, Zander darts up the stairs after him. Deacon races down the alley while Zander just yells after him.**_

**Zander**: "Hey! You! Come back here!"

_**He gives up on even trying to go after Deacon. His heart is too broken for Michael to make the effort. Zander leans the palms of his hands on his knees and disgorges whatever his stomach can find. Livvie comes into the alley from the basement and places her hand on Zander's back to comfort him. He sits down on the ground and leans his body against the brick building. He holds his stomach hoping the discomfort will go away. Livvie sits next to him.**_

**Zander**: "I hate throwing up. That's actually why I stopped drinking. The hangovers sucked."

**Livvie**: "Is this too much for you?"

**Zander**: "I'd sell my soul for Michael at this point. He's just a kid."

**Livvie**: "We're all going to be fine."

**Zander** (_whispers to Livvie_): "I don't trust Jack."

**Livvie**: "We've got nothing left but to trust each other."

_**Jack joins them outside.**_

**Jack**: "Where did that dude go?"

**Zander**: "I'll find him tomorrow Jack."

**Jack**: "I'll stay down in the basement tonight and make sure the body isn't discovered."

* * *

_**Ned sits at Brooke Lynn's piano flipping through sheet music. Lois sneaks in and slides onto the bench next to him. She sits the baby monitor onto the top of the piano.**_

**Lois**: "Remember that? The baby monitor."

**Ned **(_grabs the little pink intercom and starts to fumble with it_): "Wow. Those were the days. How is Kristina?"

**Lois**: "Well can you hear her? She's knocked out! Poor kid has had a day. Justus called and said he and Alexis have a late night ahead of them. We can keep Krissy tonight. And where the hell is Brookie?"

**Ned**: "She's with Lucky. He's trustworthy so everything should be fine. We could always call her cell phone."

**Lois**: "I guess she can be a big girl for one night. Let's discuss this baby."

_**Ned flashes his dimples completely embarrassed by the conversation.**_

**Ned**: "Am I that re-bound guy? The one you don't love but know you can because you did at one point and you have to stop loving another."

**Lois**: "Love? Who said I loved anyone other than you?"

**Ned**: "Lois, I know you very well. You had that look. You used to give it to me. He did something for you."

**Lois**: "Can we please stop focusing on him?"

_**Brooke Lynn and JR walk into the gatehouse. Ned and Lois stand at attention.**_

**Ned**: "It's late Brooke Lynn."

**JR**: "Sorry Ned. I got sick at the race. So Brooke Lynn just stayed till I was well enough to walk her home."

**Lois**: "So you guys didn't stay at the race?"

_**Brooke Lynn and JR look at each other dumbfounded not knowing what to say next.**_

**Brooke Lynn**: "Yes mom. We were there till it was over and JR got sick. So we hung out on Tommy's trampoline till he was better."

**Ned**: "No more late nights Young Lady. You going to be ok getting home JR?"

**JR**: "Yea. I'll be fine. (_turns to Brooke Lynn_) I'm cool. You're cool. We're cool. Later."

_**JR leaves the gatehouse. Ned and Lois look at each other concerned by their daughter's quiet temperament. She refuses to look her parents in the eyes**_.

**Brooke Lynn**: "If it's ok, I just wanna go to bed. Goodnight."

**Lois**: "Is everything ok Brooke Lynn? Kristina is in the guestroom."

**Brooke Lynn**: "Cool. I'll see her in the morning. Nite."

_**Brooke Lynn heads for her room while a suspicious Lois turns to Ned.**_

**Lois**: "She did a bad thing. This was my worst nightmare."

**Ned**: "What?"

**Lois**: "Brooke Lynn losing her virginity in the back of a yellow VW Beetle."

**Ned**: "With JR? You have lost your mind."

**Lois**: "I know my daughter's moods by now. That was the I've done something really bad mood. Don't you think JR is a little too old for Brooke Lynn?"

**Ned**: "Tommy and Lucas are the same age as JR."

**Lois**: "I've heard things I guess. Tommy seems like he's a good kid. He's Audrey's grandson and Lucas is too smart for his own good, but JR is just…he's Skye's little brother. Nothing against Skye, but…you know what I mean."

**Ned**: "I'll talk to Skye about JR. And we'll talk to Brooke Lynn in the morning."

* * *

_**Sonny and Brenda walk into the dark penthouse. Instead of turning on the lights, Sonny lights a candle. The small illumination brings a wealth of light into the room. Brenda takes a seat in the chair while Sonny dives for his Scotch. He takes a sip and smiles at Brenda satisfied by its flavor.**_

**Sonny**: "Would you like a Mimosa?"

**Brenda**: "No. You said you had to tell me something about tomorrow."

**Sonny**: "Yea. I got a call from Benny. I have a really important business tomorrow at the warehouse. I need you to stay put. I got you a new bodyguard…"

**Brenda**: "What happened to my old one?"

**Sonny**: "You'll stay here till you receive my call.'

**Brenda** (_crossing her arms_): "Sure I will."

**Sonny**: "You're going to make me tie you up aren't you?"

**Brenda**: "I'd love that."

**Sonny**: "I bet you would."

_**Sonny sits on the table. Brenda wraps her arms around Sonny kissing him to make him stop with the orders.**_

**Brenda**: "Can I sing to you?"

**Sonny**: "No."

**Brenda**: "_**Where is Sonny? I love Sonny. Give me Sonny. I need Sonny. S, O, Double N, Y. I'm all his. He's my kind of a guy**_…"

**Sonny**: "_**Happy Birthday Mr. President**_…"

_**Brenda cracks up. Sonny's phone interrupts their private moment. Sonny pulls Brenda from his lap and walks over to his phone.**_

**Sonny**: "Carly? Give me sec. (_to Brenda_) It's Carly."

_**Brenda takes the hint and makes her way upstairs. Sonny goes back to his conversation.**_

**Sonny**: "What's the trouble?"

**Carly**: "Can I talk to you about Michael tomorrow? You've been blowing me off."

**Sonny**: "I have business, but I will meet you on the docks tomorrow. I'll call you when I'm ready."

**Carly**: "Fine. I hope we can resolve some things."

**Sonny**: "I'm sure we can. Bye."

_**Sonny hangs up the phone and pages Johnny. He waits a couple minutes while finishing his drink. Brenda remains at the top of the stairs out of sight. Sonny looks up to see if he can see anything. Johnny walks in.**_

**Johnny**: "It's all set. Max and I will be at the docks tomorrow."

**Sonny**: "Carly's going to call me. The body? How'd that go?"

**Johnny**: "Joe dumped it. He swam as far as he could."

**Sonny**: "Helena is going to wonder what happened."

**Johnny**: "It's all good Sonny. Greg is gone and tomorrow you'll be Carly free."

**Sonny**: "This is what Edward wants. I'm just keeping my end of the deal. I'll see ya tomorrow."

_**Johnny leaves Sonny. Brenda races to the master bedroom and hops into bed. She becomes mischievous in her thoughts trying to piece together everything she's heard about Carly's murder. And how the hell is she going to help Jason while she's under lock and key. She closes her eyes and decides to sleep it off. Maybe she'll dream up a solution.**_

* * *

_**Marcello struggles tied to a chair on the yacht. Luiz ties the rope tighter while Marcello makes light of the situation.**_

**Marcello**: "Just like when we used to play cowboys and Indians."

**Luiz**: "Except this time, you won't be screaming for Mommy to untie you."

_**Luiz steps back and looks at Marcello unable to free himself. He pulls at the rope to ensure its hold.**_

**Marcello**: "Come on Big Brother. I wasn't going to hurt a hair on Ms. Davis' head."

**Luiz**: "I'm sure you weren't. (_holding up his injured hand_) This is your fault. This is me saving your ass again. This is me always saving your ass from your stupid antics. I don't wanna win this on the destruction of a woman."

**Marcello**: "You killed her sister. You used Ms. Barrett."

**Luiz**: "Kristina was a mistake. I treated Ms. Barrett with nothing but respect."

_**Nahyla runs into the room on a mission. She squints her eyes wondering why Luiz has Marcello tied up.**_

**Nahyla**: "What's going on?'

**Luiz**: "Never mind him. How can I help you? You look desperate."

**Nahyla**: "Luiz. I need your help. I will owe you forever."

**Marcello**: "You could always owe me Nadia. I'm sure you're a tomcat in the sack."

**Luiz**: "Ignore him and talk to me."

**Nahyla**: "Zander is in trouble and I need you to fix it somehow."

**Luiz**: "Tell me where you need me and I'll help you."

**Nahyla**: "Thank you. I really care about Zander."

**Marcello**: "Well isn't that sweet. You people falling in love all over the damn place. This shit is gettin' us nowhere. We're losing site of the goal. Nahyla, your father would die if he heard what you just said."

**Nahyla**: "I'm not going against my father Marcello. I just wanna help Zander this once."

_**Luiz takes Nahyla's hand.**_

**Luiz**: "Nahyla. Let's go. Marcello. I'll let you stew for a bit."

* * *

_**Liz opens the door of her studio. Michael races in and sees the blue painting. He throws himself onto the floor and stares at Liz's sky. Liz walks over to Michael and sits next to him on the floor. Lucky stays in the background not really knowing how to help Michael.**_

**Liz**: "You like that painting don't you?"

_**Michael continues to stare at the painting. Lucky sits on the floor and tries to help Liz break the ice.**_

**Lucky**: "We're going to fix this Michael. You didn't do anything wrong."

**Liz**: "Why don't we discuss something other than what happened?"

**Lucky**: "Michael…."

**Michael** (_staring at the painting_): "Are unicorns rare? Are they like the eagle? See her? She's flying across the sky. Her horn is made of gold. She's beautiful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

_**Michael points to the painting and moves his finger according to the path of the unicorn he claims to see. Lucky and Liz look at each other concerned from Michael's disconnection from reality.**_

**Liz** (_to Lucky_): "There is no way we can do this alone. We need Kevin."

**Lucky** (_to Liz_): "It's going to be very hard, but we can do it. We can help him get over this."

* * *

_**Livvie walks with Zander up to his room. They walk in together. For a moment, Zander stares at his television with the racecar still on pause waiting to be driven. He turns off the TV and slumps down on his bed. Livvie sits next to him and holds his hand. The feel of her soft skin calms his nerves.**_

**Livvie**: "You think Jamal is ok? Should we check on him? He didn't say a word the whole night."

**Zander**: "This is all my fault. Jamal was right. It was a bad idea to let Bruce live here. I can see him yelling I told you so. I defended Bruce one night."

**Livvie**: "I doubt he'd blame you for this."

**Zander**: "He should. Livvie, I should get some sleep since Bobbie is watching Kiya. I hope to god Lucas holds up ok"

**Livvie**: "Is that my cue to leave?"

**Zander**: "Not unless you wanna stay."

**Livvie**: "I'd love to stay."

_**Zander slides his body to the top of his bed. Livvie joins him at the top. She notices a book on his nightstand. She reaches over and picks up the book. Zander curls up in his blanket and watches Livvie flip through the book.**_

**Livvie** (_reading softly_): "Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night, and pay no worship to the garish sun..."i

**Zander** (_sits up, takes the book, and reads softly_): "Ah, dear, Juliet. Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial Death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that I still will stay with thee, and never from this palace of dim night depart again…"ii

_**In the dark basement Jack sits staring at Bruce's body. He looks over at Michael's bike tattered from him having to stop the child from his reign of terror. He starts to cry at the sight of his handiwork destroyed and used as a weapon to take a life when it was meant to be an inauguration of Michael's next stage of growing up. His cell phone rings and throws off his thoughts. He answers with reluctance.**_

**Jack**: "It's Jack."

_**The hair on his neck stands from the cries of the scared little girl on the other side of the conversation.**_

**Scott**: "Jack Ramsey! I'm going to kill you! Get your ass over here now!"

**Jack**: "Huh?"

_**Jack listens closely to sound of Christina screaming for dear life. **_

**Christina** (_screaming_): "It's the man with the gun! He's coming after me! Uncle Jack!"

**Jack** (_jumps to his feet_): "Christina?!"

**Scott **(_yelling_): "What the hell did you do to her Jack?!"

**Jack **(_frantic_): "She just watched a bad movie. She's having a nightmare."

**Scott**: "Just get over here!"

_**Jack hangs up. He quickly makes sure the cellar door is locked and throws a sheet over Bruce. He skips stairs to the top and leaves Kelly's in a hurry.**_


	12. The Warehouse 49 of ?

**The Warehouse **

**Written 9/12/03**

_**Lucas walks downstairs. He watches his mother feed Kiya his morning breakfast. Lying to his mother is something he swore he'd never do, but for Michael's sake he holds his tongue.**_

**Lucas**: "Hey Mom."

**Bobbie**: "Lucas. Good morning. You were so quiet when you came in last night."

**Lucas**: "I just got a lot on my mind. With Orgo and this girl I really like…"

**Bobbie**: "A girl you like? What girl?"

**Lucas**: "Uh. Brooke Lynn. I have a huge crush on her. I swear it won't get in the way of school this fall. She's starting her first year at PC High."

**Bobbie **(_smiling at her son's nervousness_): "It's ok to have a crush Lucas. I'm sure she'll appreciate your help. High school can be intimidating. But why do I get the feeling something else is going on?"

**Lucas**: "I'm going over to Tommy's. I'll see ya later." o:p/o:p

**_Lucas races out of the house before he spills the beans to his mother._**

* * *

_**Skye picks up the phone and dials a number.**_

**Skye**: "May I please speak to Adam…."

_**The dial tone sounds. Skye looks over at JR with his finger on the hang up lever. She puts down the receiver and leers at him.**_

**JR**: "I told you not to call him. You promised me you wouldn't."

**Skye**: "This is isn't about you JR. It's about my sanity. You got home pretty late last night. You're not eighteen which means I am legally responsible for you which means you get home at a decent hour."

**JR**: "Do I take it you were worried about me?"

**Skye**: "Luiz Alcazar is a threat to all of us, especially you and me."

**JR**: "I'm not afraid of Luiz. I saw him at the police station."

**Skye**: "And you pressed charges."

**JR**: "No. I didn't."

**Skye**: "Why not?!"

**JR**: "There's no point Skye." o:p/o:p

_**Skye grabs the phone to place the call to Adam. JR grabs the phone back starting a tug-a-war between the two. Ned walks in and bangs on the doorframe to get their attention.**_

**Ned**: "Hey JR. I'm sure somewhere there is a rule against fighting with a pregnant woman." o:p/o:p

_**JR slams the phone to the ground, storms past Ned, and out of the penthouse without another word.**_

**Ned**: "Yea. Not sure if Brooke Lynn should be hanging out with JR."

**Skye**: "Oh cut the kid some slack. He's suffering from some growing pains."

**Ned**: "Do you know what the hell Jr is up to?"

**Skye**: "The other AJ?"

**Ned**: "Yea him."

* * *

**AJ**: "What are you talking about Helena? What shipment? So I need to make sure Jason gets his hands on this pouch of diamonds? I'll do my best."

_**AJ hangs up the phone as Coleman strolls in. He pulls out the chair and takes a seat in front of AJ.**_

**Coleman**: "You and I need to have a talk Bro."

**AJ**: "About what?"

**Coleman**: "We're pulling out. Ten million and all."

**AJ**: "Hell no. I'm not pulling out of anything. Listen. We just need to make sure Jason gets that shipment today. He passes on the goods to this HB guy and we're all set till the next time."

**Coleman**: "Listen AJ. We're playing with fire Dude. I got a kid on the way. I got other things to worry about. Plus I know Helena's not working alone."

**AJ**: "Of course she's not working alone, but who gives a shit as long as we get ours."

**Coleman**: "Do you know who HB is?"

**AJ**: "Not a clue."

**Coleman**: "Do you know who I am?"

**AJ**: "I guess not."

**Coleman**: "Nathaniel Cassadine."

_**AJ does a double take at Coleman. He sits back in his chair and looks Coleman over trying to picture him as a Cassadine.**_

**AJ**: "You do have an inheritance! Skye hit the goldmine!"

* * *

_**Jack wakes up in a plethora of teddy bears. He sits up and notices Christina asleep on the floor holding on to her stuffed dog. He becomes cranky from the lack of sleep for him and Christina. He volunteered to sit up with her in hopes of blackmailing her to deprogram what she saw. His brain was in overdrive trying to come up with a lie as to why Christina would scream for Sonny's help in her sleep. He leans into the arms of a big bear and falls back asleep. The alarm on his cell goes off. Realizing he should be presentable to go over to Sonny's, he hops up and places Christina back in bed. He walks into Scott's bedroom and into his walk-in closet. Scott's horrible sense of fashion makes his head hurt. From fuchsia to yellow to a pair of white bell-bottoms, Jack scoffs at everything he stumbles upon. Finally he comes across a respectable pair of black slacks and a black shirt. Karen comes up the stairs in search of her father.**_

**Karen**: "You up here Dad?"

**Jack** (_coming out of Scott's room_): "He went to the station Karen."

**Karen**: "Oh. I thought maybe he would like to do lunch with Christina and me."

**Jack**: "Actually. I have something to do. Can you watch Christina?"

**Karen**: "Of course I can."

**Jack**: "Thanks." o:p/o:p

_**Jack attempts to walk away to change.**_

**Karen**: "Hey Jack. Did you hurt yourself? What's with the blood?" o:p/o:p

_**Jack stops and looks down at his shirt slightly torn at the bottom with traces if blood. He didn't realize that he was wearing the same clothes from that tragic night.**_

**Jack**: "Motor cross."

**Karen**: "You need to be more careful Jack." o:p/o:p

_**Jack nods to Karen and runs off to change.**_

* * *

_**Alexis walks into Elton's office. He looks up from his work on his desk as she walks over to him and sits on his knee.**_

**Elton**: "What's wrong Lexi? Talk to Papa!"

**Alexis**: "I need some advice. Help me out here." o:p/o:p

_**Elton pulls Alexis from his lap and helps her sit in a chair. He sits on his desk and gives her a wink.**_

**Elton**: "Help me help you to help me help you." o:p/o:p

_**Alexis looks around the room trying to process what Elton just said.**_

**Elton**: "Spill your guts Sister. I'm on a time schedule."

**Alexis**: "Ok. I just need to know if I should see Kevin. I'm having trouble with Alexis."

**Elton**: "Who am I talking to right now Baby girl?"

**Alexis**: "Natasha."

**Elton**: "Well Natasha when you see Alexis tell her between Ric, Jason, Sonny, and Justus, she's gonna have to make up her mind. She's taking all the good men!"

**Alexi**s: "Ok Elton. Do I see Kevin or not?"

**Elton**: "You want him too? Oh lord! Lucy would have a farm and a mansion full of kids if she heard this conversation. Keep your panties on Natasha!"

**Alexis**: "Ok, why did I come to see you again?"

**Elton**: "Listen Natasha. Make a decision. I gotta meet with Laura."

**Alexis**: "Ok. I'll see Kevin, but I'll feel weird about it."

**Elton** (_hopping up from his desk_): "Good for you. Glad I could help. Etch me in your PDA for lunch with Krissy tomorrow. Ok Babe. Love ya!" o:p/o:p

_**Elton kisses Alexis on the cheek and runs out of the room. She gets up to leave and runs right into Jason in the hall.**_

**Alexis**: "What are you doing here?"

**Jason**: "Wanting for Brenda."

**Alexis**: "What are you up to? I smell a plan going wrong. Do you need an attorney?"

**Jason**: "No. I need Brenda and she's late."

**Alexis**: "Well. You do know what they say about the beautiful ones."

**Jason**: "No I don't."

**Alexis**: "Never mind. I can tell you're in an aphasic state today. I'll catch you on the flipside." o:p/o:p

_**Alexis walks away from Jason who remains clueless as ever. He spots Lucy about to follow Elton into Laura's office and quickly walks over to her grabbing her arm in the process.**_

**Lucy**: "What's the problem Jason? I'm late for a meeting."

**Jason**: "Where is Brenda?"

**Lucy**: "Oh yea! Brenda called in and said she's stuck at the penthouse till Sonny calls. Not sure what that means. Gotta go." o:p/o:p

_**Lucy frees herself from Jason and darts into Laura's office. Jason rubs his face and runs his fingers through his hair frustrated and not knowing what to do next. He places a call to Brenda from his cell.**_

**Jason**: "Brenda! What the hell is going on?! (_pauses_) What?! I need you for this. (_pauses again_) Ughhh!" o:p/o:p

_**Brenda hangs up on Jason as she sits on the couch and stares at the crystal decanters. Her gaze fixates on the Scotch hoping it would grow legs and walk its way over to her. She turns off her cell and hops up from the couch to pour a glass of Sonny's favorite drink. She takes a mouthful of the Scotch and touches her chest from the burning sensation as it goes down her throat.**_

**Brenda **(_to the glass_): "That is way overrated."

_**Brenda turns to the door and the entrance of Jack. She looks him over in his neatly pressed slacks and black button down shirt. The only thing recognizable to her is his trademark messy highlighted hair. **_

**Jack**: "Is Sonny around?" o:p/o:p

_**Sonny walks out from the kitchen with Brenda's lunch in his hand on a garnished plate. He sits the plate on the table and gives his hand to Jack to shake. With reluctance, Jack accepts the formality.**_

**Sonny**: "You're late."

**Jack**: "I'm sorry."

**Sonny**: "Don't let it happen again. (_points to Jack_) Punctuality is a must, especially for class."

**Jack**: "I barely ever went to class."

**Sonny**: "You miss one class this Fall, I swear to god I'll break your kneecaps. Let's get down to business."

_**Brenda is speechless as to why she thinks Jack is there. She decides to not question it.**_

**Sonny**: "Jack. I have to go to the warehouse for business. I am putting you in charge of Brenda. I know I said I'd break you in, but she likes you so there shouldn't be any problems. (_looks Jack deep in his eyes_) This is important."

_**Sonny turns to Brenda and takes note of her perplexed expressions.**_

**Brenda**: "We'll be fine Sonny. I'll wait for your call." o:p/o:p

_**Johnny and Max walk in as Sonny's cue to leave. He kisses Brenda goodbye, pats Jack on the shoulder, and heads out the door. After he leaves, Brenda peeks out into the hall as the door of the elevator closes. She goes back into the penthouse.**_

**Brenda**: "What the hell are you doing working for Sonny?!" o:p/o:p

_**Jack looks away from Brenda not having a clue as to how to answer her question.**_

* * *

_**Tommy hangs out alone on his trampoline partly wishing he had stayed in Africa. Audrey walks outside with a plate of food for him. **_

**Audrey**: "You should eat Young Man."

**Tommy**: "I'm not hungry Gram, but you can leave it."

_**Audrey sits next to Tommy noticing the lack of sparkle in his eyes.**_

**Audrey**: "Did something happen Tommy? You used to be so full of life."

**Tommy**: "I think the jetlag is finally getting to me. But I'm fine." o:p/o:p

_**Lucas walks into the backyard. Audrey hops up and gives Lucas a warm hug.**_

**Audrey**: "Well I will be in the house if you boys need me. o:p/o:p

_**Audrey leaves and Lucas sits next to Tommy.**_

**Lucas**: "How you holding up?"

**Tommy**: "I thought it was a bad dream, but I guess it wasn't."

**Lucas**: "My nephew murdered someone. We can't keep this a secret."

**Tommy**: "Let's talk about something else."

**Lucas**: "Tell me how I can win a date with Brooke Lynn."

**JR**: "Never. She's too good for you. Besides, she's Tommy's girl." o:p/o:p

_**Tommy and Lucas look up at JR sitting on the fence. Lucas rolls his eyes while Tommy just shakes his head.**_

* * *

**AJ**: "You wanna tell me how the hell you're a Cassadine?"

**Coleman**: "Well the sperm fertilizes the egg…"

**AJ**: "Stop joking Coleman."

**Coleman**: "Alexis is my twin sister. All of Kristen's kids were separated pretty much. Unfortunately, Alexis got stuck with the evil stepmother."

**AJ**: "That really sucks. Who raised you?"

**Coleman**: "I lived in an orphanage and foster homes till I was 18."

**AJ**: "You never found a home?"

**Coleman**: "Here and there. The experience has only made me stronger and a little cynical. Listen AJ. Helena is using you. You can't win."

**AJ**: "I realize that Coleman, but I was thinking…I wanna leave something to Michael. I wanna build something from scratch and pass it on to him. Forget ELQ."

**Coleman**: "Stolen diamonds? What a legacy."

**AJ**: "You think Ella wants a strip joint?"

**Coleman**: "Actually, I was going to leave the club to you, but if you don't want it…"

**AJ**: "HaHa. You're a funny guy. See Michael and I are building our relationship. I am so excited about this. He's great."

**Coleman**: "I'm happy for you Bro. I'm going home to my wife. Do what you want, but be careful."

* * *

**Ned**: "You think AJ is working for someone?"

**Skye**: "On what?"

**Ned**: "He just seems so secretive. I mentioned meeting with the heads of De Beers and he scoffed at me."

**Skye**: "I haven't been thinking about AJ. I have bigger problems. I need you to see what Alan and Monica are up to."

**Ned**: "I can see Justus on my way out."

**Skye**: "Thank you Love." o:p/o:p

_**Ned starts to leave when a thought pops into his head. He turns to Skye.**_

**Ned**: "Oh. So you're a Cassadine I hear?"

**Skye**: "Yea. How weird is that? Coleman and Alexis are brother and sister."

**Ned**: "Stranger things have happened." o:p/o:p

_**Ned walks out and over to Justus' door. He knocks a couple times with no response so he opens the door and walks in. Looking around the room, he chances upon Alexis' briefcase and bulks at the sight of the suit she wore yesterday hanging on the closet door fresh from the cleaners. Ned quickly runs out of the apartment and straight over to Sonny's door. He wants to knock and ask for Brenda, but he hears a stern raised voice and decides to leave instead. Jack is silent to all of Brenda's questions.**_

**Brenda**: "Cooperate with me here Jack."

**Jack**: "Sonny needs my help. That's all."

**Brenda**: "Don't ruin your life Jack. Even Sonny regrets what he does."

**Jack**: "All I'm doing is watching you so humor me." o:p/o:p

_**Jack looks around the penthouse. He walks over to Sonny's desk and rummages through the drawers. Brenda remains in a state of confusion.**_

**Jack**: "You got Monopoly? A rubics cube? Yo-Yo? I gotta keep you busy. We could always make out."

**Brenda**: "How about we play twenty questions?"

**Jack**: "Not up for answering any questions. But I will tell you that I failed out of school and I need the money. And I am getting mad paid to watch you." o:p/o:p

_**Jack drops down into Sonny's chair and smiles at Brenda. His cell phone rings. **_

**Jack**: "Jack speaking."

**Pete**: "Jack! Where the hell is the body?!'

**Jack** (_jumps up from the chair_): "What do you mean where is it? It's not where I left it?"

**Pete**: "Did you leave it in the basement?"

**Jack**: "YEA!"

**Pete**: "It ain't there!!"

**Jack**: "I'm on my way!"

_**Jack hangs up his phone. Tears immediately flow to his eyes. He rubs his face hoping Brenda doesn't notice.**_

**Brenda**: "Are you ok Jack?"

**Jack**: "Brenda I really gotta go. Can you promise that you'll stay here and wait for Sonny?"

**Brenda**: "Go Jack. I'll be fine. I'll call you." o:p/o:p

_**Jack bolts out of the penthouse door and down the stairs. Pete stands in the basement in a daze. He looks around the room trying to make sense of Bruce's missing body. Jamal walks downstairs to a confused Pete in the basement.o:p/o:p**_

**Jamal**: "Pete. Where's Jack? Where did they take Michael?"

**Pete**: "Dude. The body is gone. The bike is gone."

**Jamal**: "Stop joking Pete."

**Pete**: "I'm not joking Dude!"

**Zander** (_walking downstairs_): "Where is Jack? He was supposed to stay with the body."

**Jamal** (_throws up his hands_): "You know what? I'm washing my hands of this crap. I hated the guy, but I won't let Michael pay for it. I can't believe you guys left the body here. That was so fucking careless!" o:p/o:p

_**Jamal walks upstairs pissed off at the world. He spots Deacon in the corner enjoying his soup and walks over with a look of disdain in his eyes.**_

**Jamal**: "Why the hell are you here Deacon? I wish you would die like your brother. Go away!" o:p/o:p

_**Zander comes upstairs and witnesses Jamal slam Deacon with his hurtful words. Deacon stops eating his soup and watches Jamal go back upstairs. Zander sits down at his table.**_

**Zander**: "What did you see last night? You been hanging around here?"

**Deacon**: "What is it you didn't want me to see?"

**Zander**: "Depends on what you saw."

**Deacon**: "Then I didn't see nothing."

_**Deacon goes back to eating his soup.**_

**Zander**: "How do you know Jamal?"

**Deacon**: "Why don't you ask him and stop bugging me Kid." o:p/o:p

_**Zander stares intently at Deacon. He slides himself from the table and walks upstairs to Jamal's room. A constant slamming noise on the wall almost deters him from entering, but he takes a chance of going in. Jamal sits on the floor and throws his ball against the wall with it bouncing back towards him. Jamal throws the ball again, but Zander catches it. Jamal continues to look ahead refusing to acknowledge Zander.**_

**Zander**: "Who is Deacon?"

**Jamal**: "You know you should really be worried about this missing body."

**Zander**: "As far as I'm concerned, that's Jack's problem. He agreed to be the Queen Bee. I'm letting him take the fall."

**Jamal**: "Jack is my boy Zander. He loves Michael too."

**Zander**: "He just seems shady lately. He's making stupid mistakes. Michael's life is in our hands."

**Jamal**: "He's my uncle."

**Zander**: "Deacon?"

**Jamal**: "Deacon Woods. He's the twin brother of Deke Woods."

**Zander**: "Deke Woods was your uncle too?"

**Jamal**: "He was my father and I hate everything about him."

**Zander**: "I know that feeling. You know how I feel about my father."

**Jamal**: "I know, but I'd rather my father stab me in the back than be a poser and make people think he was a good man."

**Zander**: "No way Jamal. The worse is having a dad that pretends to be a bad guy when you know he has a heart somewhere, but just refuses to use it on loving you. I could not believe my eyes when I saw Luiz on those docks the night of the Nurses' Ball. He looked so disappointed so betrayed. That's how I knew my father definitely has a heart. It may not be for me, but at least he warms it up for someone."

* * *

_**Lucas and JR stare each other down. Lucas breaks the stare and looks at Tommy.**_

**Lucas**: "Sorry Tommy. I didn't know you liked Brooke Lynn too." o:p/o:p

_**Tommy throws up his hands clueless.**_

**JR**: "Maybe if you kept your mouth shut about being a doctor then you'd know how Tommy feels about Brooke Lynn. So how about hooking me up with Maxie?"

**Lucas**: "Not a chance. What's your problem with me JR?"

**Tommy**: "Do we need to fight?"

**JR**: "I'm just looking out for my boy's best interest."

**Lucas**: "I don't have time for this. Tommy, I'm going to the mall with Maxie and Lulu. Feel free to meet us there. We're doing a little school shopping. Take our minds off things."

**Tommy**: "Ok. Later Lucas." o:p/o:p

_**Lucas leaves the backyard. Once Lucas is out of sight Tommy punches JR in the arm. JR bursts out in laughter and falls onto the ground still cracking up. He grabs Tommy's plate and starts to devour his sandwich.**_

**Tommy**: "What the hell was that JR?"

**JR**: "Hey. I was just trying to save yours and Brooke Lynn's ass."

**Tommy**: "I don't understand."

**JR**: "You don't have to. Just know that I got your back."

**Tommy**: "How are we going to help Brooke Lynn?"

**JR**: "What did you find out?"

**Tommy**: "Her mom was in Puerto Rico with Mr. Alcazar." o:p/o:p

_**JR drops the plate and stares into space. He all of a sudden loses his appetite.**_

**JR**: "I guess we gotta do something."

**Tommy**: "Like what?"

**JR**: "Kill him."

_**Sonny flips through papers on his desk at the warehouse. He looks at his watch and sees Carly's face imprinted on his arm. He shakes the image by telling himself that it's only fair to keep his promise to Edward even if the promise is inhumane. He calls Carly and leaves a message on her cell phone for her to meet him at the docks on time or he won't be there. He worries that investigators will get to her cell phone after she's gone with everyone figuring out that he called her to meet him. Jason walks onto the docks and sits on the bench. He looks around him and forms a nervous movement with his legs. He can't sit still for his life. Johnny and Marco stand perched and ready to fire. **_

_**Max begged Sonny to let him watch over the shipment instead of carrying out the murder of Carly. He told Sonny he would never forgive himself since he was very much fond of Carly and her crazy antics. She kept him on his toes. After Max plead his case, Sonny saw right through Max's burly stature and found that great big heart of a man that loved bouncing Kristina Chloe on his knee. He then agreed that Max was not up for the job. **_

_**Johnny looks through the microscope of the rifle and sees Jason. He lets Marco take a peek. Johnny's ambition of getting the job done right makes him blind to everything around him. He never questions why Jason is there. For a minute he tries to remember what Carly even looks like. Back inside the warehouse, Sonny prepares to go back to the penthouse to meet with Benny about the successful arrival of the shipment. He throws on his suit coat and as he turns to walk out the door, AJ stands in his way. Sonny shakes his head in disbelief. AJ walks past him and sits in the chair across from Sonny's desk while propping up his feet.**_

**AJ**: "I think we have business."

**Sonny**: "I think you bes be gettin' the fuck out my warehouse."

**AJ**: "Uh, well no. I just have some questions if I may take up some if your time."

_**Sonny realizes that AJ could be his alibi. He decides to utilize him to the fullest.**_

**Sonny**: "AJ, I would prefer we not talk here. Why don't I meet you at my penthouse? We can have a glass of Scotch and shoot the breeze."

**AJ**: "I don't drink."

**Sonny**: "I got some Sunny Delight in the fridge too if you prefer. I'll even let you use a straw." o:p/o:p

**_AJ looks at his watch. He sits for a moment in timed silence. Sonny stands at the door ready to make a break with or without AJ. Hopping up from the chair, AJ walks past Sonny. He turns back to him before he leaves._**

**AJ**: "I'll meet you at your penthouse. It's about Michael. I want you to give me full custody. I feel like Carly's been neglecting him."

**Sonny**: "We can discuss this at the penthouse." o:p/o:p

_**Sonny makes his way past AJ. He stops and extends his arm to give AJ the right of way. They both stroll through the warehouse in silence. Sonny keeps a close watch over AJ and his wondering eye. His men worked for hours to camouflage the inventory. They walk outside to Sonny's limo. AJ's limo also pulls up.**_

**AJ**: "I'll be over. Don't wait for me." o:p/o:p

_**AJ hops into his limo and drives off. Joe stands on the ledge of the warehouse building and snaps pictures of Sonny with AJ in case anyone asks Sonny's whereabouts. He also takes pictures of an FBI agent keeping watch over activities on Helena's yacht. Sonny hops into his limo and rides off. Johnny remains focused. His palms start to sweat. He loses all sense of sight and sound. He tries not to blink too much in fear of missing his target. Jason stands up at the sight of someone in the distance. He pushes his hands into his pockets to look innocent to whomever it is approaching. Marco slaps Johnny on the back to get ready. **_

_**A blonde in all black sprints even faster across the docks as she moves closer to Jason. A look of absolute surprise comes across his face. Marco hits Johnny again to pull the trigger. All Johnny can feel is Marco's fist against his back. Without a second thought he squeezes the trigger. The blonde's run to Jason is cut short as she takes a dive onto the docks. Jason runs towards her in the midst of the flying bullets. Johnny and Marco stop shooting and take flight by taking a dive into the lake. Jason makes his way to the blonde lying on her back on the docks.**_

**Jason**: "Brenda! Oh my god!"

_**Jason unleashes into tears as he rests his hands on Brenda's unconscious body. He pulls the blond wig off her head and touches her face still yet filled with anguish. From his own disarray, he can't tell whether or not she's still alive. Max runs to the docks to grab Carly's cell phone as Sonny ordered him minutes before from the limo. A look of horror appears on his face as Jason frets over Brenda's lifeless body. **_

_**The limo pulls up for Max and Joe hops out. Max and Joe immediately help Jason put Brenda into the limo. They both hop in the front and drive off with Jason following behind on his motorcycle. Sonny and Alexis run into each other as he steps off the elevator and she's about to enter Justus' apartment. Sonny stops and looks at her. She stops and looks at him wanting to thank him for his advice on Marcello. She approaches him.**_

**Alexis**: "How was your visit with Kristina?"

**Sonny**: "It never happened. I want a do-over."

**Alexis**: "Uh. I guess I can give you a do-over as you put it. Maybe tomorrow after her lunch with Elton."

**Sonny**: "I'm always waiting in line huh?"

**Alexis**: "Well, Kristina is a very popular little girl. She's a little superstar. I think it's her perfect dark brown curls."

**Sonny** (_blushes_): "Yea. I like to play with her hair."

_**Sonny and Alexis both avert their eyes to the ground and smile about the most important person in their lives. **_

**Alexis**: "I have to go and do attorney stuff."

**Sonny**: "Is Justus in there?"

**Alexis**: "No. I'm alone."

**Sonny**: "Uh. You need company? Brenda should be here. Although my senses tell me she isn't. But, she could hang out with you."

_**Sonny laughs, but Alexis refuses to join him in the joke though she wants to.**_

**Alexis**: "Actually no I don't need the company. Brenda is a sweetheart. Don't get me wrong. But her energy is a little much for me sometimes. In short, she gives me a headache. But only Carly makes me feel like I sat on a hard chair with hemorrhoids. I'll see ya later."

_**Alexis goes into Justus' apartment and closes the door to Sonny's inviting demeanor. He walks over to his penthouse and quickly strolls inside closing the door behind himself. He leans on his desk sensing something off. He checks his answering machine with a message from AJ telling him that plans have changed and he wouldn't make it to the penthouse after all. Sonny stands in the middle of floor and something in him snaps. **_

_**Chills shoot through his body and his blood runs cold. His body trembles causing him to cross his arms to control his movements. The last time he felt like this, he thought he'd lost his soul mate forever. When she told him she suffered from hypothermia from going off the cliff, he immediately remembered always being cold even in the heat of the Puerto Rican sun. It wasn't until she came alive again that his blood boiled with heat and life. **_

_**He sits on the arm of the couch and stares at the door. He listens closely. The moment of silence turns to panic at the sound of Max, Joe, and Jason in front of the elevator. Sonny runs outside his door and finds all three men standing over Brenda lying in the middle of the floor. He can't breath. He can barely stand. He can tell that something went horribly wrong with the plan. Alexis comes out of Justus' apartment, along with Skye and Coleman coming out of theirs. **_

**Sonny** (_breathing hard_): "What happened? What the hell happened?"

_**Jason just stands and stares. Alexis grabs his arm to get his attention.**_

**Alexis**: "Jason! Tell us what happened! Why didn't you take her to a hospital?" o:p/o:p

_**Jason just looks at Alexis. Coleman steps forward.**_

**Max**: "Brenda was shot."

**Coleman**: "We need to get her to a hospital. What the hell is everyone standing around looking stupid for?" o:p/o:p

_**Sonny comes to and picks Brenda's limp body up from the floor. Coleman presses on the elevator button and holds the door for Sonny to get in. As the door closes, Sonny lays Brenda across the elevator floor. Suspiciously, Coleman stops the elevator. Alexis pins Jason to wall trying to get answers.**_

**Skye, Max, and Joe** (_to Coleman_): "What are you doing?!"

**Max** (_concerned_): "Start the elevator back up!"

**Coleman **(_punching buttons_): "Something is up." o:p/o:p

_**Avoiding the commotion around her, Alexis continues to try to get to through to Jason.**_

**Alexis**: "Jason. Talk to me."

**Jason**: "If she dies it's all my fault."

**Alexis**: "You will only talk to me. Do not speak to anyone else." o:p/o:p

_**Sonny notices the elevator stops. He gets on his knees next to Brenda and puts his hands over his ears refusing to hear the voice of Deke or the sound of Deke's fist pounding his mother's flesh. He looks at Brenda to pull himself out of the danger zone of bad thoughts. From his intense gaze upon Brenda's body, he notices the lack of blood. He even thinks she might be breathing. He continues to stare and notices something sparkling tucked into the pocket of the…"what the fuck?" "Is this a bulletproof wetsuit?" Sonny runs his hand across Brenda's body to feel the type of material. He reaches in her pocket and pulls out the pouch of diamonds.**_


	13. Crazy Love 50 of ?

**Crazy Love**

**Written 9/8/03**

_**So for some horrible reason that I can't remember since it was like five years ago, I'm missing half of this chapter and I can't find it anywhere. The most important pieces are there, but sadly the whole of it is not.**_

_**E**_

_**Brenda darts up from the floor like a wrestler breaking out of a pinning. She moves to the corner knowing she's caught. Sonny slams his body against the elevator buttons trying to get up causing the lights to flicker. He falls back down believing he's somewhere else; a place where he has no control. Coleman tries to open the elevator, but it moves up and down throwing Sonny even deeper into his nightmare. Brenda crawls over to the elevator door and tries to help Coleman pry it open. **_

_**Jason, Joe, and Max join in, forcing Alexis and Skye to stay away and stay calm. The pain shoots through Brenda's body as she struggles to pull the doors apart. Sonny gathers his bearings and grabs Brenda around her waist. She tries to pull out of his tight grip as the elevator drops down and back up again. Sonny clings to Brenda pulling her body away from the door. **_

_**The men succeed in getting the doors propped just enough for Brenda to give her hand to Coleman. Up and down the elevator jumps putting the fear of God into Sonny. He buries his head into the small of Brenda's back as she clings to Coleman's hand to pull her out. The elevator drops a little more leaving Brenda holding her body up by the ledge. A tug of war forms between them and Sonny using Brenda as the rope.**_

**Skye** (_under her breath_): "Oh my god. Why won't she die?"

**Alexis** (_to Skye_): "That is so not nice." o:p/o:p

_**Sonny tugs at Brenda's body while Coleman and Jason pull her by her arms.**_

**Coleman** (_yelling_): "Sonny! Let her go!"

**Sonny**: "No! She's not going back to you! You'll hurt her!"

**Skye** (_walking over to the commotion_): "You're hurting her Sonny! Let her go!" o:p/o:p

_**The struggle continues until the elevator falls another floor. Sonny lets go and Coleman jerks Brenda through the doors as they close. Alexis runs to the elevator trying to pry the doors open again. Brenda lies on the ground curling her body up into a ball of pain. They can all hear the screams of Sonny still stuck in the elevator. Jason, Max, and Alexis pull at the doors. The screams start to fade as the elevator rises back to the top. With Skye's help, Brenda tries to sit up.**_

**Jason** (_to Skye_): "Skye, take Brenda and go."

**Skye**: "Where?"

**Jason**: "Anywhere. Just go!" o:p/o:p

_**Coleman and Joe lift Brenda off of the floor. Skye takes over and helps lead Brenda down the stairs with pain in each step. The remaining party continues to pry at the door till finally it opens. Blacked out from the distress, Sonny lays on the floor of the elevator. Jason and Coleman grab him under his arms and lay him out in the hall. They all stare down at him speechless. Coleman looks at his sister—her eyes refusing to look at Sonny in his vulnerable state. **_

**Coleman**: "What do we do now?"

**Alexis**: "I want you all to leave. Jason, go make sure Brenda is ok. Max, you and him (_pointing to Joe_) find something useful to do. (_to Coleman_) I don't need you." o:p/o:p

_**Jason turns and walks downstairs with Max and Joe close behind him. Coleman walks back into his apartment, but leaves his door cracked. Sonny lies on the floor in a deep sleep. Alexis sits on the ground and leans herself against the wall for support. She takes Sonny's head and places it in her lap causing him to bury his face into her stomach for comfort. **_

_**For a moment, he imagines that he's back to about a year ago when Kristina made this place of comfort her temporary home. He wishes he could have had that moment with his head pressed softly on her stomach fluttering with a new life like a the movement of a cocoon. Coleman watches while leaning his body against the doorframe.**_

**Coleman**: "I called the paramedics. I didn't give any details. Kevin will meet you guys at GH."

**Alexis**: "This was the last straw."

**Coleman**: "You can't make anybody do anything. Corinthos has to want to get better." o:p/o:p

_**Tagglioti walks up the steps and finds Sonny on the floor in a vulnerable state. He looks at Coleman who immediately steps in front of Sonny and Alexis.**_

**Tagglioti**: "What's up with Corinthos?"

**Coleman**: "He's checking out for a bit."

**Tagglioti** (_looks over Coleman's shoulder_): "Tell him I'll give him a call."

**Coleman**: "Will do." o:p/o:p

_**Tagglioti walks back downstairs constantly looking over his shoulder to get a good view of Sonny. Coleman turns to Alexis stroking Sonny's hair. His attention is diverted to the paramedics running up the stairs ready to escort Sonny to the hospital.**_

* * *

_**Lois drags Brooke Lynn by the hand through the woods. Her steps so abrupt cause Brooke Lynn to constantly trip over rocks and branches. They make it to the boxcar and climb inside. Lois plops herself down on a wooden crate and pulls her daughter down across from her.**_

**Brooke Lynn**: "Why did you bring me here? Into the woods?"

**Lois**: "I plan to kill you and blame it on a Dingo."

**Brooke Lynn**: "Don't joke like that mom. I've seen the impossible lately. I might take you seriously."

**Lois**: "We need to talk Little Girl."

**Brooke Lynn**: "About what?"

**Lois**: "Have you been in a VW Beetle lately?"

**Brooke Lynn**: "What?"

**Lois** (_At the top of her voice_): "YELLOW!" o:p/o:p

_**Brooke Lynn practically falls off her seat startled by the inflection in her mother's voiceo:p/o:p**_

**Brooke Lynn**: "Huh? What's wrong mom?"

**Lois**: "I'm just going to ask. Be honest! Are you a virgin?"

**Brooke Lynn**: "Oh my god Mom! Yes I am!" o:p/o:p

_**Lois puts hand on her heart relieved by her daughter's answer.**_

**Lois**: "Why were you upset last night? Like you did something wrong?"

**Brooke Lynn**: "Is sex wrong?

**Lois**: "Well not with the right person."

**Brooke Lynn**: "That goes for you too mom. The right person."

**Lois**: "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Brooke Lynn **(_yelling_): "PUERTO RICO!" o:p/o:p

_**Lois jumps in fear that Brooke Lynn knows about her little meeting with Luiz. She looks to the ground.**_

**Lois**: "What about Puerto Rico?"

**Brooke Lynn**: "Never mind. I'm going to find Michael. He's fond of me."

**Lois**: "Well as long as it's not JR."

_**Brooke Lynn sneers at her mother while Lois sticks out her tongue. Brooke Lynn smiles and wraps her arms around Lois' neck.**_

**Brooke Lynn**: "I love you Mom."

**Lois**: "I love you too."

**Brooke Lynn**: "And I want you and Dad to get back together."

**Lois**: "Sure."

**Brooke Lynn** (_releases her mother_): "Bye Buttercup."

**Lois**: "Bye Sweet Pea."

_**Brooke Lynn stands up and hops out of the boxcar. She turns back to her mother.**_

**Brooke Lynn**: "Bye Fruit Loop."

**Lois**: "Get the hell outta here Kid."

_**Brooke Lynn runs off in happiness of re-connecting with her mother again. Lois grabs her purse and jumps up to leave. She turns to his masculine smell of cologne. Though he looks irresistibly handsome in his black suit and overcoat, she can tell that he's not sleeping. His face donning a shadow of a beard glows at the sight of her.**_

**Luiz**: "Don't leave. This is my dream come true seeing you here again. I call this place our haven of trust. I never thought a woman like you could trust a man like me."

**Lois**: "I did. In a way I still do. But that doesn't erase the fact that we can't be together."

**Luiz**: "Would you like to…? Be together?"

**Lois** (_shakes her head to say no_): "What I want and what I can have are two different things. I'm getting too old for this infatuation stuff. It's my turn to gush over my daughter's boyfriends."

**Luiz**: "Doll, your life has just begun. (_smiling_) I'd love to take you to Argentina on my private jet. (_starts to maneuver his hips slowly_) Teach you salsa or drink Tequila with you till sunrise to Bossa Nova. Only adults with class can appreciate the sound of Gilberto and not knowing a bit of Portugeuse."

**Lois**: "I know Spanish and Portuguese. Remember us going upstairs?"

**Luiz**: "It's a little shaky. I can teach you how to roll your Rs."

_**Luiz curls his tongue and flashes a smile at Lois. His soft yet vigorous beauty overcomes her thoughts of wanting to leave. She doesn't want to go through this again with him. Their goodbyes weigh heavily on her heart. He averts his eyes to the ground never before being emotionally put in the passenger's seat. It embarrasses him and makes him uncomfortable against her detached demeanor. **_

**Lois**: "I guess we've said our piece."

**Luiz**: "I heard your conversation with Brooke Lynn. It was music to my ears. I'm glad you too are working things out. I'm sure she's going to need you to lean on in her life. I don't wanna be the barrier that separates you. Alexander had a big imagination. He used to make things bigger than they really were. An innocent shadow was a big dark bear with long sharp teeth. A noise was the sound of monsters creeping to him in the night ready to rip him to shreds."

**Lois**: " Their minds do tend to create the impossible."

**Luiz**: "I'm sure I'm a monster to Brooke Lynn and she's right. I hurt JR and I realize I was wrong, because I lost you."

**Lois**: "You never had me."

**Luiz**: "You're right. But you said I love you…"

**Lois**: "Ned and I are having another baby. Well we're trying at least. It's just better this way. No complications. I have too much to sacrifice for you. And you haven't shown me that you're worth it. Cause the fact is Luiz you have nothing to lose."

_**Lois hops out of the boxcar leaving Luiz pondering her words as they cut off his ability to breath.**_

* * *

_**Skye helps Brenda limp her way upstairs to a spare room in the Q mansion. Skye tries to be encouraging and push Brenda to go to the hospital, but she refuses. They enter the room and as Brenda makes her way to the chair Skye rushes to make sure the room is ok for Brenda's comfort. Brenda sits in the chair and rests her head on her hand. Skye takes a seat on the bed and waits for Brenda to talk. After a long uncomfortable silence Skye decides to concede.**_

**Skye**: "Listen. Maybe he just snapped. I don't know Sonny that well, but his behavior was very odd. You two will be just fine. I think."

_**Skye squints her face not knowing if she's using words of comfort for Brenda.**_

**Brenda**: "No one understands. I hate to be rude Skye. I do appreciate what you did, but I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this. Plus you don't need the stress."

**Skye** (_jumps up from the bed_): " No offense taken. So does this mean I can still hate you?"

**Brenda**: "Sure."

**Skye**: "I'm kidding. I won't tell Edward." o:p/o:p

_**Ned walks in after eavesdropping.**_

**Ned**: "When the hell were you going to tell me? I hate that you married him. I suggest that we make a trip to the police station and file a spousal abuse report."

**Skye**: "Ned. Back off."

**Ned**: "Absolutely not. Apparently, a shooting occurred on the docks. All parties involved disappeared. Were you one of them Brenda?"

**Brenda**: "I don't want to talk to you right now Ned. Because I might end up cursing you out." o:p/o:p

_**AJ walks into the room.**_

**AJ**: "Why don't you people stop hovering? Good to see ya Brenda." o:p/o:p

_**Everyone throws AJ the why the hell are you here look.**_

**Brenda**: "I really to need to speak to AJ alone. Cool off Ned. I'm fine."

_**Ned and Skye leave the room. AJ closes the door behind them.**_

**Brenda**: "I appreciate your help."

**AJ**: "Everything went as planned?"

**Brenda**: "Not really."


End file.
